Avec amour, Lily
by Dreams-Twilight
Summary: TRADUCTION - Lily Evans envoi une lettre à son fils le jour de son onzième anniversaire, lui expliquant que Severus Snape est son père. Armé de cette connaissance, Harry Potter va à Poudlard prêt à prouver à Snape qu'il est digne d'être son fils.
1. Chapitre 1

**Disclaimer :** Cette histoire appartient à Sevlily4ever (lien sur mon profil), je ne fais que la traduire. Harry Potter ne m'appartient pas. Cette histoire reprend des passages de Harry Potter à l'école des sorciers.

Nous voilà parti pour une nouvelle aventure.

* * *

 **Avec amour, Lily**

Chapitre 1  


* * *

Elle était arrivée à minuit, mais il n'avait pas eu le temps de la lire jusqu'à maintenant, alors même que l'homme-géant qui s'était lui-même présenté comme étant Hagrid était parti dormir. Il n'était pas sûr de qui la lui avait envoyée, quand elle était soudainement apparue sur ses genoux, mais il l'avait rapidement mise dans la poche trop large de son pantalon juste avant que la porte soit enfoncée et qu'Hagrid apparaisse.

Il leva la lettre vers le feu qui crépitait encore doucement dans le foyer. Elle semblait vieille et jaunis et le papier semblait être de la même composition rigide que celui de la lettre de Poudlard. Il prit une profonde respiration alors qu'il commença à déplier la lettre. La première lettre qu'il avait ouverte aujourd'hui avait bousculé tout son monde. Qu'est-ce qu'allait lui apprendre cette lettre ?

Incapable de supporter le suspens plus longtemps, il ouvrit rapidement la lettre, et regarda directement en bas, où les mots « avec amour, Lily » étaient griffonnés. « Lily » murmura Harry. Bien qu'il n'ait entendu ce nom seulement aujourd'hui, il savait que cette lettre venait de sa mère. Ses yeux s'égarèrent à nouveau en haut de la page où était inscrite la date, il commença à lire la lettre que sa mère avait écrite il y a tant d'années.

.

 _Godric's Hollow_

 _16 Octobre 1981_

 _Mon cher Harry,_

 _Alors que j'écris cette lettre, tu es en train de dormir paisiblement dans ton berceau à côté de moi. De temps en temps tu te tournes et tu te découvres en même temps. Tu as le sommeil agité comme ton père. Mon garçon chéri, j'espère de tout mon cœur que tu ne seras jamais le destinataire de cette lettre mais en ces temps, mon instinct me souffle que j'aie besoin de faire ça. Voldemort est après nous et bien que nous ayons prit des précautions, j'ai peur que James et moi ne puissions pas survivre. Au fond de mon cœur, je sais que tu iras bien parce que je ferais ce qu'il y a en mon pouvoir pour que tu survives._

 _Il y a beaucoup de choses dont je veux te parler mais je ne suis pas sûr d'où commencer. Tout d'abord, joyeux anniversaire ! J'ai demandé à un elfe de maison, Dobby qui connait ton père, de te délivrer cette lettre le jour de ton onzième anniversaire. Avec un peu de chance à ce moment-là tu seras prêt à partir à Poudlard. J'ai passé certaines des meilleures années de ma vie là-bas, Harry. J'ai étudié la magie, me suis fait des amis et suis tombée amoureuse. Harry, ce que je vais te dire par la suite est difficile pour moi et j'espère que tu me pardonneras d'avoir attendu si longtemps pour te le dire._

 _Je suppose que cela commence quand j'avais neuf ans et que j'ai fait de la magie accidentelle. Un garçon de mon voisinage m'a vu et m'a dit que j'étais une sorcière. En même temps je suppose que tu peux imaginer ma réaction, mais bientôt ma curiosité était attisée et le garçon devint mon meilleur ami. Son nom était Severus Snape. Quand Sev (c'est comme ça que je l'appelle) et moi sommes partis à Poudlard, nous avons été réparti dans différentes maisons mais n'avons pas mis fin à notre amitié. Bientôt notre amitié se transforma en quelque chose de plus et à la fin de Poudlard nous sortions ensemble depuis quelques années. Je ne vais pas te dire que c'était merveilleux tout le temps, ça ne l'était pas. Étant dans des maisons différentes, Sev faisait face à la pression de ses camarades pour rejoindre un homme qui nous savions détestés les nées-moldus comme moi. Pourtant nous avons persévéré et nous sommes mariés aussitôt que nous avons quitté Poudlard._

 _Les temps étaient durs à cette époque Harry, on ne savait en qui avoir confiance. Je pouvais me sentir en train de perdre Sev pour Voldemort et je n'aimais pas ça. J'ai essayé de le dissuader mais la plupart de mes tentatives se terminaient en dispute. Quelques mois plus tard, j'ai réalisé que j'étais enceinte de toi. J'étais si excitée de le dire à Sev puisque je savais qu'il serait heureux, et j'espérais également qu'un bébé lui ferait finalement réalisé ce qui était vraiment important. Malheureusement les choses ne se sont pas passées comme prévu. La nuit où j'avais prévu de lui dire pour toi est la nuit où il est arrivé avec la marque des Ténèbres sur son bras. Il avait rejoint Voldemort et je n'ai jamais été aussi furieuse après lui que je l'étais à l'époque. Je l'ai quitté cette nuit-là et dis des choses que j'ai honte d'admettre. J'étais jeune et stupide et je le regrette à présent._

 _Je fais une pause ici Harry pour te dire de ne pas juger ton père trop sévèrement pour ses actions. Il a eu une vie difficile et pour sa défense, ses raisons de rejoindre Voldemort n'étaient pas les mêmes que les autres. C'est un homme qui est intelligent, a des principes et est passionné mais il y a de la noirceur en lui dût aux difficultés auxquelles il a fait face, même moi je n'ai pas pu l'aider._

 _Après avoir quitté Severus, je suis allée voir Dumbledore pour lui dire ce qu'il se passait. Pour te protéger, il m'a conseillé de prétendre être marié à James Potter, qui m'avait aimé à l'école pendant un temps. Je crois qu'il pensait qu'il pourrait le convaincre d'espionner Voldemort pour lui. Je suis restée avec James jusqu'à tu naisses et peu de temps après, Dumbledore nous a dit que nous devions nous cacher car Voldemort était après nous. Donc c'est ici que nous sommes, tous les trois. James t'a toujours traité comme son propre fils alors que lui et ton père ne se sont jamais entendus. Il t'aime comme si tu étais sien comme ton parrain Sirius. Si quelque chose nous arrive, je sais qu'il te prendra avec lui mais je suis inquiète pour lui. Il est trop imprudent et impulsif, j'ai peur qu'il fasse quelque chose qu'il regrette un de ces jours._

 _J'ai tellement plus de choses à te dire mon cœur, mais Peter est ici, donc je vais te laisser avec ces quelques mots. Soit brave et fort pour moi Harry. Dumbledore m'a dit une fois qu'il vient un temps où il faut choisir entre ce qui est juste et ce qui est facile alors je te donne ce conseil. Écoute toujours ce que te dit ton instinct Harry. Il ne te trompera jamais. Soit gentil avec ton père si tu le rencontres, et j'espère que ça arrivera. Il ne sait pas qu'il est ton père, je vais te laisser faire ce que tu penses être le mieux. J'aime ton père et je t'aime et je te promets qu'un jour nous nous verrons de nouveau. Puisque je ne suis pas sûr de comment de tu m'appelleras plus tard (Tu m'appelles Mama maintenant, peut-être est-ce que ça a changé en Maman ou Mam ?) Je signerais de mon prénom. Je t'envoie tout l'amour du monde, mon fils._

 _Avec amour,_

 _Lily._

Harry pouvait sentir des larmes coulaient de ses joues alors qu'il finissait de lire la lettre pour la sixième fois. Ses doigts voyageaient sur la page comme s'il essayait d'absorber la moindre trace que sa mère avait pu laisser en l'écrivant. Elle semblait l'avoir aimé tellement. C'était comme si tout l'amour dont il avait été privé chez les Dursley était juste là dans cette lettre. Sa mère semblait être une femme merveilleuse, brave, aimante et gentille, le genre de femme qu'il l'avait toujours imaginé être. Il n'avait rien connu d'elle pendant ses dix ans. Elle avait été lointaine, presque comme un rêve, mais ça c'était comme une preuve qu'elle avait existé, que la femme qu'il avait le plus désiré quand il dormait dans son placard froid et seul avait vécu, l'avait aimé.

Il caressa les noms, Sirius, James. D'autres gens qui l'avaient aimé. Severus, il fit une pause. Se pourrait-il que l'homme soit toujours en vie ? Pouvait-il vraiment avoir un autre membre de sa famille en vie – non, son père ? Harry avait toujours rêvé de ce genre de miracle, ses parents qui seraient toujours en vie et qui pourrait l'amener loin des Dursley. Si son père était en vie, comment pourrait-il le trouver ?

Harry frissonna alors que le feu commençait à s'éteindre. Il était très tard et il devait se reposer un moment avant que le jour se lève. Il avait trop de choses en tête et il avait le sentiment que demain serait long. Précieusement il rangea la lettre dans sa poche, rêvant d'une femme aux yeux verts lui murmurant des mots d'amour.

.

Le matin vint beaucoup trop rapidement pour Harry, mais son air groggy s'effaça bien vite quand il entra au Chaudron Baveur où il fut accosté par une nuée de sorciers et sorcières, tous voulant serrer sa main !

« Tout va bien Harry ? » Demanda Hagrid dans un petit rire alors qu'il les menait sur le Chemin de Traverse, « Voilà, nous y sommes, premier arrêt Gringotts. »

Harry suivant Hagrid à travers la foule, se demandant si son père était quelque part parmi eux. Et puis même, comment aurait-il su à quoi ressemble son père ?

Harry décida de réfléchir à la question du comment trouvé son père plus tard pour arpenter sa liste de fourniture avec Hagrid. « Quel est la suite Hagrid ? » Demanda-t-il.

« Maintenant, pour les Potions c'est chez l'Apothicaire. » A répondu Hagrid tournant à droite dans une allée et à gauche dans un magasin avec Harry qui essayait de suivre.

« Ça sent mauvais ici. » Commenta Harry.

Hagrid plissa le nez, « bon tu peux te débrouiller Harry ? Je vais juste rester ici pendant un moment. »

Harry pensa que dans un petit magasin comme celui-ci la large carrure d'Hagrid semblait être gênante. « Ok. »

Il se fraya un chemin à travers les ingrédients, à la fois fasciné et dégouté. Quand il vit des yeux de scarabée dans un récipient, il entendit une fille derrière lui pousser un hurlement. Il se tourna pour la voir parler à une autre fille.

« Des verrues de crapaud ! C'est trop dégueulasse ! »

Son ami hocha la tête avec compassion. « Je te jure, c'est comme si Snape faisait exprès de nous faire utiliser les ingrédients les plus horribles en Potion. »

« Snape ! » Souffla-t-il. Les deux filles se retournèrent, mais Harry était plus rapide et se fraya rapidement un chemin pour payer ses ingrédients avant qu'elle puisse dire quelque chose.

Quand lui et Hagrid furent sans dommage à l'extérieur du brouhaha de l'Apothicaire. Harry eut l'opportunité de penser à ce qu'avaient dit les filles, elles avaient définitivement mentionné Snape. Si ce Snape n'était pas Severus Snape, il pouvait lui être apparenté. En plus, les filles étaient de toutes évidences étudiantes à Poudlard, ce qui signifie que Snape pourrait être à Poudlard. Il leva les yeux vers Hagrid avant de perdre patience et lâcha : « Hagrid, est-ce que tu connais quelqu'un qui s'appelle Snape à Poudlard ? »

Hagrid rit, « Ouais, tu as du entendre ce nom chez l'Apothicaire. Le professeur Snape est le Maitre des Potions à Poudlard. »

« Quel est son prénom ? » Demanda Harry avec impatience.

« Severus. » Répondit Hagrid en secouant la tête avec amusement devant l'étrange curiosité d'Harry.

De l'autre côté, Harry était à des millions de kilomètres de ça. Son père était professeur à Poudlard ! Il n'avait jamais imaginé qu'il serait si facile de le retrouver. Harry se demande à quoi Severus Snape ressemblait. Sa mère lui avait dit qu'il était intelligent. Harry décida qu'il devait l'être s'il était professeur. Se souvenait-il toujours de Lily ? Probablement s'il avait été marié…

Harry pouvait à peine le croire. Son estomac se noua à cette pensée. Dans seulement un mois, il pourrait quitter les Dursley, partir à l'école de magie où sa mère avait étudié et plus important encore, il aurait une chance de rencontrer son père.

.

Le mois suivant était passé alternant entre moments d'excitation, d'appréhension et d'angoisse. Il avait passé en revue tous ses manuels, essentiellement celui de Potion qui était devenu sa lecture du soir.

Avant de s'en rendre compte, c'était déjà le 1er Septembre et il était temps pour lui de partir à Poudlard. A la gare de King Cross, Harry rencontra une famille aux cheveux roux qui l'aida à arriver à la plateforme 9-3/4 et à ranger sa valise.

Juste au moment où il s'installa dans le compartiment vide, le plus jeune garçon roux entra.

« Je peux m'assoir ici ? » Demanda-t-il, « c'est plein partout ailleurs. »

Le trajet en train s'est passé à bavarder et à échanger des histoires. Ron Weasley savait déjà beaucoup de choses sur Poudlard par ses frères et était heureux de partager son point de vue.

« Il n'y a pas un sorcier ayant mal tourné qui n'est pas été réparti à Serpentard. » Dit-il à Harry d'un ton neutre.

« Serpentard et Gryffondor ne s'entendent pas alors ? » Demanda Harry, en ayant l'impression que la famille de Ron était à Gryffondor.

« Non » répondit Ron, « C'est tout ce truc sur la pureté du sang. Les serpentards pensent seulement que les sangs-pures valent mieux que les autres alors que les gryffondors se fichent de ce genre de choses. »

Harry sembla septique mais décida d'accepter l'explication imparfaite de Ron pour l'instant.

« Voldemort était à Serpentard, n'est pas ? » Demanda alors Harry en se souvenant de ce qu'Hagrid lui avait dit.

Ron brocha, mais avant qu'il puisse dire quoi que ce soit d'autre, la porte du compartiment s'ouvrit et entra un garçon au visage pâle et pointu, qu'Harry avait rencontré sur le chemin de Traverse, il était flanqué de deux garçons costauds.

« Donc tu es Harry Potter, » il sourit d'un air méprisant, « je suis Malfoy, Draco Malfoy. »

Ron lâcha un petit ricanement et Malfoy se tourna vers lui. « Mon nom te fait rire ? Tu es évidemment un Weasley. Tu ne veux pas être ami avec des gens douteux, Potter. Je peux te conseiller. »

Il tendit sa main à Harry. Harry le regarda froidement. « Je pense que je peux dire moi-même qui sont les gens douteux, merci. »

Les joues de Malfoy devinrent rouges, « Si j'étais toi Potter je serais un peu plus prudent » dit-il lentement, « Si tu n'es pas plus poli tu vas finir comme tes parents. Si tu traines avec de la racaille comme les Weasley ou ce Hagrid, ils finiront par déteindre sur toi. »

Ron se leva immédiatement, la baguette qu'il savait à peine comment utiliser dans sa main.

« C'est bon Ron. » Dit Harry calmement, toujours assis, « Tu ferais mieux de partir Malfoy. »

Un des copains de Malfoy avait commencé à tendre le bras vers une chocogrenouille mais avant qu'il puisse, Croutard le rat s'accrocha à ses doigts avec ses dents, chassant les trois garçons.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ici ? » Demanda Hermione Granger en entrant dans le compartiment. « Vous ne vous êtes pas battu, n'est pas ? Vous allez avoir des ennuis avant qu'on arrive là-bas. »

« Nous ne nous sommes pas battus, seulement Croutard, » marmonna Ron, « hey, comment le connaissais-tu Harry ? »

Après qu'Harry ait rapidement expliqué son histoire avec Malfoy, Ron demanda pensivement, « pourquoi n'es-tu pas furieux contre lui ? Il a dit des choses horribles sur tes parents. »

Harry haussa les épaules, la vérité était que les mots de Malfoy ne l'avaient pas blessé parce qu'il savait que Malfoy avait tort. Et parce qu'il savait que son père était en vie.

« Vous feriez mieux de vous changer. » Leur dit Hermione Granger, « je crois qu'on arrive bientôt. »

« Poudlard va être génial ! » Annonça Ron alors qu'ils s'asseyaient dans la barque qui les amènerait au Château.

« J'espère, Ron. » Répondit Harry alors que la barque tourna laissant apercevoir les hauteurs de château.

.

Poudlard était le lieu le plus merveilleux qu'Harry n'avait jamais vu. Il regrette que son attention ait été si distraite par les évènements à venir sinon il aurait pu plus regarder les alentours.

Alors que le Professeur McGonagall les conduisait à la Grande Salle, Harry pensa qu'il allait être malade. Non seulement la répartition était sur le point de commencer (Ron avait mentionné quelque chose à propos d'un combat de troll) mais aussi parce que c'était le moment où il verrait son père pour la première fois.

« Harry, ça va bien mon pote ? » Demanda Ron, « Écoute Fred voulait probablement juste m'embêter. Je suis sûr que nous n'aurons pas réellement de combat de troll. »

Harry vit le visage inquiet de son ami, un visage inquiet pour lui, et pour le rassurer lui fit un petit sourire. « Ça ira Ron. » Et si ça n'allait pas, au final il savait que pour la première fois de sa vie, il avait un ami.

Les pensées sur son père s'éloignèrent quand McGonagall leur expliqua la répartition. Harry souffla de soulagement, ils devaient seulement essayer un chapeau.

Quand ce fut son tour, le chapeau lui dit, « Humm… Difficile, très difficile. Je vois beaucoup de courage. Des qualités intellectuelles également. Il y a du talent et une grande envie de faire ses preuves. Voyons où vais-je te mettre ? »

« Je veux rendre fière mon père. » pensa Harry, « même si je dois aller à Serpentard. »

« Ah oui, ton père, il est en effet un Serpentard mais je ne pense pas que tu te plaises beaucoup à Serpentard. Non ! Le mieux c'est GRYFFONDOR. »

Les applaudissements étaient assourdissants alors qu'il prenait place en face de Percy Weasley à la table Gryffondor. Ce n'est qu'après qu'il eut bien mangé qu'il eut une chance de regarder vers la table des professeurs. Ses yeux scannèrent les différents professeurs, essayant de voir quelques similitudes entre leur trait et les siens. Harry avait des cheveux noirs soyeux qui poussaient en épi et des yeux verts. Hagrid lui avait dit qu'il avait les yeux de sa mère.

Il y avait quelques professeurs masculins, le premier qu'il remarqua était le professeur Dumbledore. Assis deux sièges plus loin, il y avait un vieux professeur très petit qui n'était évidemment pas son père. A quelques sièges de lui était assis le professeur Quirrell et à côté de lui un homme aux noirs cheveux gras avec un nez crochu et une peau au teint blafard. Soudainement l'homme leva les yeux et leurs regards se rencontrèrent. Un moment plus tard, Harry ressentit une vive douleur au niveau de sa cicatrice et il mit une main sur son front. L'homme détourna les yeux.

Le cœur battant plus fort que jamais, Harry se tourna vers Percy et lui demanda : « Qui est le professeur assis à côté du professeur Quirrell ? »

« C'est le professeur Snape, il enseigne les Potions mais il ne le veut pas… enfin tout le monde sait qu'il voudrait le travail de Quirrell. Il s'y connait dans les forces du mal Snape. »

C'était lui, c'était réellement lui. Cet homme était nul autre que le père d'Harry. Alors qu'il le regardait, des doutes commençaient à émerger dans l'esprit d'Harry. Est-ce que Snape acceptera Harry comme son fils ? Harry, le garçon calme, maladroit, maigrichon dont personne ne se soucie. Il ne voudrait pas donner à son père une chance de le rejeter. De là, Harry décida qu'il ferait tout ce qu'il a en son pouvoir pour rendre son père fière de lui. Harry montrerait à son père qu'il était digne de lui et qu'il méritait d'être son fils.

* * *

Voilà pour ce premier chapitre.

J'attends vos réactions... Je cours pas après les reviews mais je trouve que c'est important pour un auteur ou traducteur d'avoir le ressenti des lecteurs ça prend deux minutes pour vous et des heures pour moi à vous traduire cette histoire. Merci !

Prochain chapitre 13 ou 14 juin.


	2. Chapitre 2

**Disclaimer :** Cette histoire appartient à Sevlily4ever (lien sur mon profil), je ne fais que la traduire. Harry Potter ne m'appartient pas. Cette histoire reprend des passages de Harry Potter à l'école des sorciers.

Je vous remercie pour l'accueil plus que chaleureux de cette histoire et toutes vos reviews qui m'ont fait plaisir.

J'espère que vous continuerez à aimer cette histoire et à laisser vos avis.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Avec amour, Lily**

Chapitre 2

* * *

La première semaine de cours était à la fois intimidante et excitante. C'était plus magique qu'Harry aurait pu penser et Ron et lui s'étaient perdus un certain nombre de fois dans ce grand château. D'ici vendredi, ils pensaient qu'ils devraient être félicités s'ils réussissaient à arriver à la Grande Salle sans se perdre une fois.

Vendredi était également un jour important pour Harry car ils auraient leur premier cours de Potions avec les serpentards. Dans l'attente, Harry n'avait pas dormi de toute la nuit, lisant son manuel de Potion une fois encore pour essayer de comprendre les techniques difficiles des préparations.

Le cours de Potion avait lieu dans les cachots, alors qu'ils entraient, le professeur Snape leur lança à tous un regard furieux et intimidant. Il était définitivement pas un professeur qu'il fallait énerver, pensa Harry alors que Snape finissait son speech. Il semblait menaçant d'une manière qui était froide.

« Potter ! » Dit soudain Snape, « Qu'est-ce que j'obtiens quand j'ajoute de la racine d'asphodèle en poudre à une infusion d'armoise ? »

Poudre de quoi, infusion de quoi ? Harry avait lu ces noms dans son livre mais malgré tous ses efforts, il n'avait aucune idée de la réponse à la question. A côté de lui, Hermione Granger avait la main levée.

« Je ne sais pas Monsieur. » Murmura-t-il.

Snape eut un rictus méprisant. « Hum, apparemment la célébrité n'est pas tout dans la vie. Essayons encore une fois, Potter. Où iriez-vous si je vous demandais de me rapporter un bézoard ? »

Harry se souvint avoir lu au sujet des bézoards. Ils pouvaient être utilisé comme un antidote pour la plupart des poisons, mais ce n'était pas ce que Snape demandé. « Je ne sais pas Monsieur. » Répondit Harry d'une voix à peine audible. Malfoy et ses copains étaient secoués d'un fou rire.

« Vous n'alliez même pas vous donner la peine d'ouvrir un de vos livres avant d'arriver ici, n'est pas Potter ? »

Harry mordit sa lèvre pour essayer de stopper le tremblement. Le cours ne se passait pas comme il avait imaginé. Snape semblait réellement le détester avant qu'il ait pu avoir une chance de faire ses preuves.

« Potter, quelle est la différence entre le napel et le tue-loup ? »

Napel ? Tue-loup ? C'étaient les mêmes choses non ? Était-ce une question-piège ? Harry décida de ne rien dire car il ne voulait pas sembler stupide si c'était la mauvaise réponse. « Je ne sais pas, Monsieur. »

Snape eut un sourire suffisant alors qu'il répondait à ses questions. Et pendant ce temps, Harry garda les yeux baissés sur son parchemin.

Le cours ne se passa pas mieux. Harry lut les instructions deux fois avant de commencer et il prépara avec attention ses ingrédients. Snape ne se donna pas la peine de jeter un coup d'œil à son travail et au lieu de ça continua à étaler comment Malfoy avait parfaitement laissé mijoter sa limace cornue.

Quand Neville Londubat qui travaillait près de Ron et Harry fit exploser son chaudron, Snape tourna son attention sur Harry et dit d'un ton brusque, « Vous – Potter – pourquoi ne lui avez-vous pas dit de ne pas ajouter des plumes ? C'est la pensée qu'il vous ferait paraitre bon s'il se trompait, n'est pas ? Ça fera un point en moins pour Gryffondor. »

Harry garda ses yeux fixés sur sa potion, des larmes brouillant sa vision un instant avant qu'il ne réussisse à les maitriser. Le cours fini, il se précipita dans son dortoir et s'assit sur son lit en tirant les rideaux puis posa sa tête dans ses genoux. Bien sûr que Snape le détestait. Il avait été bête de croire que ça serait différent. Tout ça, Poudlard, la magie, quel était le but ? La seule personne qu'il voulait en réalité rencontrer le détestait.

Les larmes menaçaient encore une fois de refaire surface mais une nouvelle fois il les repoussa. Il ne pouvait pas pleurer où il ne pourrait plus s'arrêter. Des années à vivre chez les Dursley lui avait appris que pleurer ne résolvait rien. Que devait-il faire à présent ? Il avait pensé qu'il pourrait suffisamment impressionner Snape lors du premier cours, et qu'après il pourrait fièrement lui dire qu'il était son fils. S'il faisait ça maintenant, il serait probablement juste dégouté ou pire il se moquerait de lui.

« Harry ? » survint une voix douce derrière les rideaux. Ron hésita à les ouvrir, « Snape est un con, Harry, oublie-le. » Dit Ron d'un ton bourru en asseyant sur le bord du lit d'Harry. « Si tu veux, je peux demander à Fred et Georges de lui faire une blague. »

Harry rit un peu, « non ne fait pas ça. » Harry pensa à ce que Ron avait dit sur Snape, de l'oublier. Comment pourrait-il faire ça ? Personne ne savait à propos de la lettre de sa mère mais lui si. Il aurait enduré Poudlard avec une moindre douleur s'il avait juste ignoré le fait que Snape était son père. Une image de Snape lui vint spontanément à l'esprit.

Finalement il répondit, « Je ne peux pas l'oublier Ron. Snape est… » Il se stoppa, pouvait-il le dire à Ron ? Bien qu'ils se connaissent seulement depuis une semaine, Harry sentait qu'il pouvait faire confiance à Ron Weasley. Il ne voyait rien qui pouvait l'empêcher de lui dire et ça pourrait être sympa de finalement pouvoir partager son secret.

« Snape est mon père. » Dit finalement Harry.

Ron cligna des yeux à plusieurs reprises, « Euh… ça va Harry ? Tu n'es pas tombé sur la tête, n'est-ce pas ? Peut-être que je devrais t'amener voir Madame Pomfresh juste pour être sûr. »

« Non, sérieusement Ron, c'est vrai. » Insista Harry. « Écoute, cet été j'ai reçu une lettre de ma mère et elle m'a dit que Snape était réellement mon père. » Il expliqua les circonstances dans lesquelles sa mère le lui avait dit.

Quand il eut fini, Ron le regardait stupéfait. « Donc, c'est vrai, Snape est vraiment ton père ! Ta maman savait bien les choisir, non ? Pourquoi ça ne pouvait pas être quelqu'un d'autre, je ne sais pas, Flitwick par exemple ? »

Harry fit une grimace et soupira, « Ron, je ne sais pas quoi faire. Pourquoi me hait-il autant ? »

Ron le regarda avec sympathie.

« Ron, tu as des parents, » dit Harry, « qu'est-ce qu'ils les rendraient fière de toi ? »

« Ils sont fières de Percy parce qu'il est préfet et a de bonnes notes. » Marmonna Ron, « Je ne sais pas Harry, ils aiment Fred et Georges même s'ils causent des problèmes tout le temps. Je pense que c'est un truc de parent, peut-être que tu devrais juste le dire à Snape. »

Harry secoua la tête, « Je peux pas, pas maintenant. » Guidé par une nouvelle détermination, Harry se leva, « Aller Ron, allons commencer nos devoirs. »

« Harry, mais c'est vendredi. » Gémit Ron, mais Harry était déjà descendu dans la salle commune. « Attends, » cria Ron après lui.

Ron avait admis que commencer leurs devoirs le vendredi avait été une bonne idée. D'ici samedi, ils auraient finis et dimanche ils seraient complétement libres pendant que les autres commençaient seulement à les faire.

« Je pourrais m'y habituer. » Dit Ron alors qu'il était étendu sur le canapé de la salle commune. Harry était assis sur un fichu fauteuil à lire Milles herbes et champignons magiques. « Harry arrête de lire, tu es aussi sérieux qu'Hermione Granger. Allons explorer un peu le château, je veux trouver les cuisines. »

« Ok, » Harry exprima son accord dans un long soupir bien qu'il ait besoin de faire une pause. Alors qu'ils quittaient la salle commune, ils faillirent rentrer dans Hermione qui était en train de porter un tas de livres lui arrivant jusqu'aux yeux. Ron leva les yeux au ciel et dit à Harry, « tu vois ce que je veux dire ? »

.

La semaine suivante, les premières années de Gryffondor avait leurs premières leçons de vol, malheureusement avec les serpentards. Le cours avait assez bien commencé jusqu'à que Neville Londubat perde le contrôle de son balai et se fasse une entorse au poignet.

Madame Bibine se tourna vers la classe, « Personne ne bouge pendant que j'emmène ce garçon à l'infirmerie ! Et vous laissez les balais où ils sont ou vous quitterez Poudlard avant de pouvoir dire 'Quidditch'. »

Aussitôt qu'elle partit, prenant Neville avec elle, Malfoy saisit le Rapeltout de Neville qui était tombé dans l'herbe. « Regardez, » dit-il, « c'est ce truc idiot que sa grand-mère lui a envoyé. »

« Donne-moi ça Malfoy, » lança Harry d'une voix très calme.

Malfoy eut un sourire mauvais. « Je vais le laisser quelque part pour que Neville le trouve, en haut d'un arbre par exemple. »

« Donne ça, » s'écria Harry, mais Malfoy avait déjà enfourné son balai et décolla aussitôt.

« Si tu y tiens tellement, viens le chercher Potter. » Cria-t-il.

Harry empoigna son balai et hésita. Il se souvint de ce que Madame Bibine avait dit, il ne voulait définitivement pas se faire renvoyer de Poudlard avant d'avoir l'opportunité de parler à Snape. De plus, que penserait Snape de lui en le voyant transgresser les règles ? Après tout c'était un professeur. Non c'était mieux de ne pas prendre le risque, il leva les yeux vers Malfoy avec un air de défi.

« Tu as peur, Potter ? » Cria Malfoy.

Harry l'ignora et saisi le manche du balai plus durement. Les autres regardaient alternativement Malfoy et lui, se demandant ce qu'Harry allait faire.

Malfoy semblait frustrer du manque de réponse d'Harry.

« Attrape-le alors Potter. » Malfoy lui cria et jeta le rapeltout, juste assez loin pour que les Gryffondors ne puissent pas l'attraper même s'ils courraient.

Ron avec ses longues jambes commença à courir derrière. D'un autre côté, Hermione sortit brusquement sa baguette la pointant sur la balle toujours dans les airs. Elle leva et tourna la baguette tout en prononçant « Wingardium leviosa. » La balle commença à flotter dans les airs et Hermione et la guida doucement dans les mains ouvertes de Ron. Les Gryffondors commencèrent à applaudir pendant que les Serpentard semblaient dépités.

Leurs moments de triomphe éteint son apogée quand Madame Bibine cria : « Monsieur Malfoy, descendez tout de suite ! » Malfoy qui était toujours dans les airs, sursauta au son de sa voix et revint immédiatement au sol. « N'ai-je pas été clair, » demanda Madame Bibine, « je suis tout à fait certaine d'avoir dit pas de vol ! Dix points en moins pour Serpentard mon garçon. Maintenant il nous reste un peu de temps avant la fin du cours, tout le monde monte sur son balai. »

.

« C'était vraiment génial ! » S'exclama Harry alors que lui et Ron étaient sur le chemin du retour en direction du château après leur leçon de vol. Harry avait volé comme un poisson dans l'eau.

« Et tu as vu la tête de Malfoy quand Madame Bibine l'a attrapé ? Et la façon dont Hermione a géré le rapeltout ? Je suppose qu'elle n'est pas si mal après tout. »

« Qu'est-ce que fait McGonagall devant le portrait de la Grosse Dame ? » Murmura Harry alors qu'ils approchaient de l'entrée de la Tour Gryffondor.

« Monsieur Potter, » dit McGonagall, « venez avec moi s'il vous plait. »

« Euh… vais-je avoir des problèmes professeur ? » Demanda Harry incertain.

« Monsieur Malfoy a fait part de certaines accusations qui ont besoin d'être vérifié. » Répondit McGonagall les lèvres pincées. « Monsieur Weasley, votre présence n'est pas requise. » A-t-elle ajouté alors que Ron commençait à suivre.

« Miss Granger, si vous voulez bien me suivre également. » Dit-elle à Hermione qui se trouvait derrière eux.

« Oui, professeur. » Répondit Hermione.

Harry avait une boule dans l'estomac. Que se passait-il ? Qu'avait dit Malfoy ? Ils étaient en train de marcher en direction des cachots à présent. Il ferma brusquement ses yeux quand il réalisa dans quelle direction ils allaient, le bureau du professeur Snape.

Quand ils entrèrent, le professeur Snape avait un sourire satisfait plaqué sur le visage pendant que Malfoy leur donna un regard suffisant.

« Je vois que vous avez notre coupable. » Dit Snape en apparaissant devant Harry.

« Ça reste à voir professeur. » Répliqua McGonagall en reniflant.

« Potter, » fit Snape d'un ton brusque, « Monsieur Malfoy dit que vous l'avez harcelé pour qu'il vole sur son balai malgré les ordres de Madame Bibine. Et s'il doit être punis, je ne vois pas pourquoi vous ne le seriez pas non plus. »

Harry pensa que c'était comme chez les Dursley une fois encore. Bien sûr il devrait prendre le blâme pour quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas fait.

« Je n'ai pas harcelé Malfoy pour quoi que ce soit. » Protesta-t-il néanmoins.

« Juste comme votre père. » Dit-il doucement. « Ce n'est jamais la faute du parfait Potter. » Il regarda Harry avec dégout.

« Mon père ? » Murmura Harry.

« Ça suffit, Severus. » Dit McGonagall brusquement, « J'ai amené Miss Granger ici pour servir de témoin. Je suis sûre que nous pouvons tous être d'accord sur le fait qu'elle restera impartiale. »

Tous les yeux se tournèrent vers Hermione, « M… Malfoy a pris le rapeltout de Neville, Harry lui a demandé de le rendre. Il n'a pas écouté et a décollé avec son balai. Il a essayé de provoquer Harry pour qu'il le suive mais Harry ne l'a pas écouté. » Expliqua-t-elle.

« Comme il est noble de votre part Monsieur Potter de défendre un camarade en son absence, cinq points pour Gryffondor. » Dit McGonagall, « si c'est tout professeur Snape, puis-je permettre à Miss Granger et Monsieur Potter de partir ? »

L'air méprisant de Snape devint plus prononcer et Malfoy perdit son air suffisant. « Oui, allez-y. » Leur dit Snape avec irritation.

« Bonne soirée, Professeurs. » Dit Hermione avant de sortir.

« Merci Professeur, » fit Harry à Mcgonagall qui hocha la tête. « Bonne soirée, professeur Snape. » Dit Harry calmement bien que Snape ne le regardait pas.

Hermione était en train de l'attendre, « je n'arrive pas à croire que Malfoy puisse mentir comme ça. » Dit-elle indignée.

« Moi je peux, mon cousin est comme ça ! » Dit sèchement Harry.

« En tout cas, je suis contente que le professeur McGonagall ait réglé ça. » Répondit Hermione vexée.

« Ouais » Acquiesça Harry. Il jeta un regard à Hermione. « Hey Hermione, Ron et moi allons faire nos devoirs ce soir, si tu veux te joindre à nous. »

« Vraiment ? Est-ce que… tu es sur ? » Fit Hermione, virant doucement au rouge.

« Harry, que s'est-il passé ? » L'attaqua Ron au moment où ils entrèrent dans la salle commune. Harry expliqua rapidement ce qui s'était passé dans le bureau de Snape.

« Ce foutu con ! » jura Ron, « c'est Malfoy quoi. » Ajouta-t-il.

« Ah, au faite Ron, Hermione viendra faire ses devoirs avec nous avant le repas. » Annonça Harry.

« Devoirs ? » Gémit Ron, « Tu ruines mon éthique professionnelle. »

« Ou son inexistence. » Répondit Harry avec un large sourire.

« Je vais chercher mes livres. » Dit Hermione vivement.

Alors que Ron et Harry montèrent dans leurs dortoirs pour prendre leurs propres livres, Harry dit calmement. « Je pense que je sais pourquoi Snape me déteste. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Je pense qu'il détestait James Potter. Ma mère a écrit dans sa lettre que lui et James ne se sont jamais entendus et maintenant il dit que je suis juste comme mon père. »

« Donc il a une rancune contre toi parce qu'il déteste James Potter ? »

« Il semblerait, » dit Harry sombrement.

« T'inquiète pas Harry. On va lui prouvait qu'il a tort à ton propos. »

« Merci, Ron. »

Hermione était déjà en train de les attendre quand ils descendirent. Puis Ron dit à Hermione, « c'était plutôt cool ce que tu as fait cette après-midi avec ce sort, Hermione. »

« Oh, ça, c'était juste un simple wingardium leviosa. » Dit-elle en rougissant légèrement. « On va probablement l'apprendre en cours de Sortilège dans peu de temps. »

Ron la regarda incrédule.

.

Harry pensa qu'il aurait dû deviner que le duo Ron – Hermione réunis ne serait pas facile. Malheureusement, il le réalisa trop tard.

« Tu as confondu des yeux de tritons et des yeux de crapauds. » Dit Hermione de façon dédaigneuse.

Ron décida d'ouvrir son livre de potion et se renfrogna quand il remarqua qu'elle avait raison. « Pourquoi écris-tu un roman ? Snape a demandé 15 centimètres de parchemin. » Hermione semblait en avoir écrit au moins 30 centimètres.

« J'ai trouvé un peu plus d'informations pertinentes. »

« Il y a une raison pour qu'il ait demandé 15 cm. Il ne lira probablement pas le reste. »

« Juste parce que tu es trop paresseux pour faire un quelconque effort ne veut pas dire que c'est le cas de tout le monde. »

« Peut-être que si tu n'étais pas une telle je-sais-tout, tu aurais plus d'amis ! »

Hermione sursauta aux mots de Ron et ramassa son livre, sortant de la salle commune vexée.

« Pourquoi doit-elle mettre son nez dans les affaires des autres de toute manière ? » Ronchonna Ron. Il baissa les yeux sur le devoir qu'il était en train de faire et reprit sa plume. Harry garda le silence et retourna à son travail. Une minute plus tard, Ron posa brutalement sa plume et se leva, « c'est bon, je vais la voir. »

Alors que Ron quittait la salle commune, il tomba sur Parvati et Lavande qui riaient bêtement à propos de quelque chose. « Vous savez où est allée Hermione ? » Demanda-t-il.

« Si tu ne peux pas la trouver, elle doit sûrement être à la bibliothèque. » Répondit Parvati.

Ron trouva en effet Hermione à la bibliothèque. « Hermione, » murmura-t-il en s'asseyant sur la chaise à côté d'elle, « Écoute, je suis désolée. Je ne voulais pas de t'appeler miss je-sais-tout. »

« Très bien, si tu veux mon aide tu ne devrais pas m'insulter. » Dit Hermione sans le regarder.

« Si je voulais ton aide, je le demanderais. »

Finalement Hermione se tourna vers lui, elle semblait perplexe. « Alors pourquoi Harry m'a demandé de faire mes devoirs avec vous ? »

« Parce qu'il voulait être ton ami. »

« Mon ami ? Vraiment ? »

« Ouais, je veux dire ça serait super si tu pouvais nous aider avec nos devoirs de temps en temps parce que tu es vraiment intelligente. Mais nous voulons réellement être tes amis. »

« Mais pourquoi voudriez-vous être mes amis ? Je pensais que vous ne m'aimiez pas. »

Ron sembla mal à l'aise, « Je veux dire que c'était plutôt géniale ce que tu as fait avec le Rapeltout, tu n'es pas si mal. »

« Merci, Ron. » Répondit Hermione levant les yeux au ciel et en lui faisant un petit sourire. Le moment fut interrompu par le gargouillement de ventre de Ron.

« On va manger ? Je meurs de faim ! » Dit-il en sautant de sa chaise.

« Ok, » dit alors Hermione, « Et Harry? » Demanda-t-elle alors qu'elle ramassait ses affaires.

« Il va nous rejoindre là-bas. » Dit rapidement Ron guidé par la faim.

Hermione rit alors qu'elle le suivit. Alors qu'ils passaient à côté d'une salle de classe du troisième étage, ils entendirent des bruits venant de l'intérieur et ils se stoppèrent alors que Ron dit silencieusement à Hermione de se taire. C'était Quirrell.

« Hagrid a prê…prêté un chien à tr…trois tê…tête à D…Dumbledore pour garder le t…troi…troisième étages. » Disait Quirell.

« Un chien à trois têtes ? » Chuchota Hermione.

« Allez, vient. » Chuchota Ron en la tirant brusquement de la porte parce qu'il avait entendu des pas qui approchaient.

« Je me demande ce qu'il peut garder. » S'exclama Hermione.

.

Alors que la semaine avancée, le trio avait pleins de choses en tête. La question de ce que gardait le chien à trois têtes était omniprésente dans leurs esprits. En même temps, la situation d'Harry avec le professeur Snape ne s'était pas améliorée. Pas même les potions et le travail parfait d'Harry pouvait réussir à passer outre la barrière que Snape avait érigé contre lui. En effet, tout ce que ses efforts lui avaient valu était d'être tourné en ridicule.

Finalement quelque chose arriva un soir pendant qu'Harry était en train de récurer un chaudron lors d'une retenue avec Snape. Snape était en train de noter des devoirs sur son bureau.

Harry soupira, se demandant comment il pourrait prouver à Snape qu'il n'était pas comme James Potter. Il souhaitait dire quelque chose mais il ne savait pas quoi. C'était la première fois qu'il était seul avec son père et il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il pourrait dire. Il imagina plusieurs scénarios possibles dans sa tête Monsieur avez-vous déjà été marié à ma mère ? Ou encore Monsieur êtes-vous un partisan de Voldemort ? Harry poussa un faible gémissement à cette pensée.

Snape se tourna pour lui lancer un regard furieux, « De quoi vous plaignez-vous encore ? » Réclama-t-il.

« Rien d'important Monsieur, » dit rapidement Harry.

« Vous pouvez avoir été gâté par votre famille et par le professeur McGonagall mais pour moi, vous êtes juste un méchant petit garçon. » Répliqua Snape.

L'étincelle de colère s'alluma dans les yeux d'Harry, « Vous ne me connaissez pas, _Monsieur_. Ce n'est pas juste parce que vous détestez James Potter que c'est une raison pour me détester également. »

« Ne parlez pas de choses que vous ne comprenez pas. » Gronda Snape avec une note d'avertissement dans la voix.

« Et à propos de ma mère ? Vous la détestiez aussi ? » Dit Harry imprudemment.

« Ça suffit Potter ! Finissez de récurer ce chaudron et disparaissez de ma vue. »

Harry finit de le nettoyer, ignorant la douleur d'être rejeter et bouillant de colère le temps restant. Snape ne le regardait pas et ne lui parlait pas. Harry tendit le bras vers le poignée de porte, puis s'arrêta et prit une profonde inspiration avant de se tourner.

« Je m'excuse, Monsieur. Je n'aurais pas dû vous crier dessus. » Dit-il.

Finalement Snape le regarda.

« Je souhaite seulement que vous me voyiez comme Harry et pas comme James. » Et sur cette phrase, il partit.

Severus Snape était assis à son bureau s'interrogeant sur le mystère qu'était Harry Potter. Il se rappelait être allé voir Dumbledore au début de l'année pour lui dire que Potter était gâté-pourri, arrogant et aussi prétentieux que son père. Au moment où il parlait, il savait que ses mots n'étaient pas vrais. Potter était d'une inébranlable politesse, était studieux et travailleur, et il défendait ceux dans le besoin… _Juste comme elle._

Dumbledore lui avait dit que les autres professeurs l'avaient trouvé calme, talentueux et sympathique, une évaluation dont Severus s'était moquée. Il avait déjà décidé qu'il ne ressentirait que d'autre que de la haine pour le garçon qui avait ruiné sa vie.

Et pourtant, il se sentait inexplicablement attiré par le garçon. Et toutes ses actions le suggérait, comme l'avait dit Dumbledore, la personnalité du garçon était la même que celle de sa mère. Non, Harry Potter n'était pas ce à quoi il s'était attendu.

* * *

J'attends vos réactions avec impatience. REVIEW !

Je vais essayer de publier un chapitre par semaine ou maximum toutes les deux semaines. Donc publication régulière.

A bientôt.


	3. Chapitre 3

**Disclaimer :** Cette histoire appartient à Sevlily4ever (lien sur mon profil), je ne fais que la traduire. Harry Potter ne m'appartient pas. Cette histoire reprend des passages de Harry Potter à l'école des sorciers.

Je vous remercie pour vos reviews, et mise en alerte et favori toujours plus nombreux.

J'attends comme toujours vos impressions.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Avec amour, Lily**

Chapitre 3

* * *

Halloween était un moment d'ivresse pour les étudiants de Poudlard, le banquet était largement fourni et les décorations sensationnelles. C'était également un jour important pour les premières années puisqu'ils allaient finalement apprendre en cours de Sortilège, le sort de lévitation.

Hermione et Ron firent équipe ensemble alors qu'Harry et Seamus était assis derrière eux. Alors qu'ils s'entrainaient, Harry entendit Hermione dire, « C'est Win-gar-dium levi-o-sa, en accentuant bien sur le « gar ». »

Ron la regarda avec une expression agacée, mais ensuite avec attention il articula en l'imitant, « win-gar-dium levi-o-sa. » Malheureusement, il continua à agiter son bras comme un moulin à vent et de ce fait le sort ne fonctionna pas.

« Je sais pas comment tu fais pour rester avec elle Ron. » Dit Seamus alors qu'Harry et Ron quittaient la classe. Hermione était restée dans la classe pour parler au professeur Flitwick. « C'est un cauchemar cette fille. »

« Elle est un peu une je-sais-tout par moment mais elle est bien. » Répondit Ron.

« Hermione est notre ami, Seamus. » Affirma Harry avec fermeté.

Ils ne virent pas la dite amie pendant le reste de la journée et commencèrent même à devenir inquiet quand ils remarquèrent qu'elle n'était pas au banquet d'Halloween.

« Parvati a dit qu'Hermione était dans les toilettes des filles en train de pleurer. » Les informa Neville.

Harry et Ron baissèrent la tête avec regret vers leurs assiettes remplies de délicieuses nourritures. « Nous devons aller la voir, » dit finalement Harry.

« Ouais, allons-y, avant que je change d'avis. » Ronchonna Ron en se levant.

Harry frappa une fois à la porte des toilettes des filles, se sentant terriblement gêné. « Hermione, est-ce que tu es là ? »

« Va-t'en Harry ! » Dit une voix stridente à l'intérieur.

« Allez, sort Hermione. Qu'est qui ne va pas ? »

« J'ai entendu comment Seamus m'a appelé. Je parie que vous pensez que je suis un vrai cauchemar aussi. »

« Hermione, Seamus est juste con. » Dit alors Ron, « nous ne pensons pas que tu es un cauchemar. Tu vas manquer le banquet si tu ne sors pas. En plus c'est vraiment bon. »

La porte s'ouvrit violemment, « Honnêtement, Ron, tu penses toujours avec ton estomac. » Dit-elle les mains sur les hanches.

Avant qu'il puisse rétorquer, ils entendirent un cri non loin d'eux.

« Que se passe-t-il ? » Demanda Hermione.

« Restez ici, je vais voir, » Dit Harry en avançant. Soudainement, il s'arrêta net, « Ron, » murmura-t-il, « Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? »

Hermione semblait pétrifier pendant que Ron avait les yeux grands ouverts. « Je pense que c'est un troll ! »

« Courrez ! » Chuchota bruyamment Harry en attrapant la main d'Hermione et courant dans le couloir. Quand qu'ils atteignaient un autre passage et qu'ils ne virent plus le troll, ils s'arrêtèrent un moment pour reprendre leurs souffles.

« Qu'est-ce que cette chose fait ici ? » Dit alors Ron.

« Regardez, c'est le professeur Snape. » Dit-elle en désignant l'entrée du couloir.

Snape semblait s'en aller furtivement vers l'escalier qui mené au troisième étage. Prenant son courage à deux mains, Harry appela, « Professeur Snape. »

Snape se tourna dans leurs directions et commença à marcher vers eux. « Potter ! Que faites-vous ? Le professeur Dumbledore a expressément demandé… »

« Professeur, il y a un troll là-bas, près des toilettes des filles. » Dit Hermione.

« Le troll ? Mais Quirrell a dit… » Dans un faible grondement, Snape commença à se diriger vers l'endroit où Hermione lui avait dit que le troll se trouvait. Les trois échangèrent un regard avant de suivre Snape. Il ne sembla pas le remarquer. Le troll venait juste d'entrer dans les toilettes quand ils approchèrent.

Hermione frissonna, « c'est une bonne chose que je n'étais pas là-dedans. » Murmura-t-elle.

« Restez ici. » Snape leur dit d'un ton sec et il entra doucement dans les toilettes derrière le troll.

Immédiatement, Harry le suivit. « Harry, il a dit de rester ici, » signala Hermione. Harry l'ignora et se glissa dans l'entrée des toilettes où Snape s'approchait du troll sans faire de bruit. Harry fit signe à Ron et Hermione de s'approcher.

Un sort jaillit de la baguette de Snape pour aller frapper le troll. Le troll rugit et regarda autour pour voir qui ce qui l'avait frappé. Si tôt, qu'il vit Snape, il balança sa massue pour essayer d'atteindre Snape qui s'esquiva de la trajectoire.

« Allez viens. » Cria-t-il en se précipitant dans les toilettes où le troll avait tout détruit. Harry ramassa un robinet et il le jeta sur le troll. Derrière lui, Ron et Hermione jetaient des conduits et tout ce qu'il pouvait trouver.

« Potter ! Sortez d'ici ! » Cria Snape alors qu'il fit une entaille avec sa baguette. Une profonde entaille apparut dans la peau épaisse du troll et son attention se dirigea à nouveau sur Snape. « Derrière-moi maintenant ! » Ordonna Snape. Le troll avait un air meurtrier et donc ils obéirent. Snape fit un mouvement avec sa baguette et la massue, avec laquelle le troll était prêt à frapper, flotta hors sa poigne. Il la regarda fixement avec confusion. Elle commença à filer au-dessus de la tête du troll, de plus en plus vite le troll suivit chaque mouvement.

« Il devient étourdi. » Murmura Hermione.

Juste au moment où le troll semblait sur le point de s'écrouler, la massue tomba sur sa tête et il chuta. Snape entreprit de se tourner vers eux mais le troll commença à remuer.

« Wingardium leviosa. » Dit Ron en tournant et abaissant sa baguette, la massue commença à flotter dans les airs pendant un certain temps avant d'atterrir lourdement sur la tête du troll une fois encore, l'assommant complètement. Il rencontra le regard d'Hermione et lui fit un grand sourire.

Snape se tourna vers eux et Harry regretta qu'il ne puisse pas faire face à un troll sans une baguette. « Que pensez-vous faire Potter ! N'ai-je pas dis de rester là où vous étiez ? Êtes-vous sourd ou refusez-vous de montrer un quelconque respect pour vos professeurs ? » Cracha Snape.

Harry hésita face au ton venimeux de Snape avant de prendre son courage à deux mains et de soutenir : « Il allait vous frapper ! Je ne pouvais juste pas le laisser faire ! »

« Potter, j'avais la situation sous contrôle. Je n'avais pas besoin de vous pour me « sauver ». »

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? » Leur discussion fut interrompue par l'arrivée du professeur McGonagall, suivit du professeur Quirrell. « Est-ce le troll ? » Demanda-t-elle alors qu'elle prenait connaissance du troll avec la massue posée sur son estomac.

« J'ai réussi à m'en occuper, Minerva. » Dit Snape dédaigneux, « malheureusement votre golden boy et ses amis ont décidé de jouer les héros et s'en sont mêlés. »

McGonagall leva les yeux du troll et regarda fixement une vue encore bien plus choquante, Harry et Snape se tenant en face d'elle, tous deux avec des regards identiques sur le visage. « Ou est Albus quand on a besoin de lui ? » Murmura Minerva. Elle se tourna vers les trois fautifs, « que faites-vous ici alors que vous êtes supposés être dans votre salle commune ? »

« C'est ma faute, professeur. » Dit Hermione. « Je n'ai pas été au repas et Ron et Harry sont venus me chercher. Nous ne savions pas pour le troll jusqu'à qu'on le voit venant par ici. Nous avons couru et trouver le professeur Snape et il est venu ici… » Sa voix s'estompa.

« Et ils ont décidé de jeter des choses sur un troll des montagnes pleinement adulte. » Ajouta Snape avec sarcasme.

« Mais pourquoi étaient-ils ici avec vous Severus ? » Demanda Mcgonagall à Snape dans un sous-entendu, inconscient qu'Harry pouvait très bien l'entendre. « N'aurait-il pas été mieux de les renvoyer dans leur salle commune ? »

La voix de Snape était à peine audible quand il répondit, « je ne voulais pas les laisser trainer dans les couloirs sans surveillance avec… » Les yeux de Snape se précipitèrent sur Quirrell.

« Et vous occupez d'un troll des montagnes tout seul ? Honnêtement Severus ! »

« Nous avons toujours de la compagnie Minerva. » Se renfrogna Snape en faisant un signe de tête vers Harry, Ron et Hermione.

McGonagall se tourna vers eux. « Je suggère que vous retourniez tous les trois à la Tour Gryffondor. Les élèves sont en train de finir le repas dans leurs maisons. »

« Oui, professeur. » Répondirent-ils en partant rapidement avant que Snape décide de leur retirer des points.

« Il était réellement en colère, n'est-ce pas ? » Dit Hermione alors qu'ils étaient en train de manger leur repas en face du feu.

« Vous avez vu la façon dont il a combattu le troll ? C'était vraiment super ! » Dit Ron, « et vous avez remarqué mon Wingardium leviosa ? »

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel, « Oui Ron, comment aurait-on fait sans ton wingardium leviosa. Snape semble ne pas vraiment t'aimer, n'est-ce pas Harry ? »

Harry qui regardait fixement le feu, sursauta brusquement quand il entendit son prénom, « De quoi ? »

Patiemment Hermione répéta sa question. Harry et Ron échangèrent un regard, « Hermione il y a quelque chose que j'ai besoin de te dire… » Commença Harry.

.

« Albus aujourd'hui j'ai été témoin de quelque chose de très étrange. » Dit McGonagall à Dumbledore plus tard dans la soirée alors qu'ils prenaient une tasse de thé dans le bureau de celui-ci.

Dumbledore la regarda avec interrogation et elle reprit : « Harry Potter et Severus Snape se tenant à côté l'un de l'autre avec la même expression sur leurs visages. »

Dumbledore rit, « j'admets que je trouve ça amusant plutôt qu'étrange qu'Harry essaie d'imiter les expressions peu flatteuses de Severus. »

« Ce n'est pas ce que je trouvais étrange Albus. » Répliqua McGonagall avec impatience, « quand vous les regardez ensemble, se tenant l'un à côté de l'autre, Harry ressemble presque à Severus. Il y a un aspect de sa personne qui est vraiment comme Severus bien que ça ne soit pas évident dans un premier temps. »

Dumbledore continua à siroter calmement son thé. « Vous savez quelque chose à propos de ça, n'est-ce pas Albus ? » Demanda McGonagall.

« La raison pour laquelle Harry et Severus ont un aspect similaire est que Severus est le père d'Harry. » Dit Dumbledore, en posant sa tasse.

Minerva McGonagall s'étrangla dans son thé. « Par Merlin ! » Dit Dumbledore en se levant pour aller lui tapoter le dos.

« Honnêtement, Albus, » dit-elle entre deux toux, « vous ne devriez pas plaisanter sur de telles choses. »

« Je ne plaisante pas. »

« De quoi est-ce que vous parlez Albus ? » Demanda Minerva d'une voix étouffée.

« Il y a près de douze ans, Lily Evans est venue me voir et m'a dit qu'elle était enceinte du fils de Severus Snape. Severus venait juste de devenir un mange-mort, j'ai pensé qu'il serait plus prudent pour protéger l'enfant de le faire passer pour celui de James Potter. »

Minerva pensa qu'elle aurait une crise cardiaque si aujourd'hui elle avait d'autres « surprises ». « Est-ce que Severus est au courant ? » Demanda-t-elle.

« Non. Je crois qu'Harry est au courant à présent. »

« Harry ? »

« Lily m'a fait part de son intention, écrire une lettre à Harry lui expliquant ses vrais origines, qui devait lui être délivré pour son onzième anniversaire. »

« Mais ne devrions-nous pas le dire à Severus ? »

Dumbledore secoua la tête. « Il est mieux que certaines choses se résolvent d'elles-mêmes au moment venu. Je crois qu'Harry a un plan pour gagner l'affection de son père. »

« Son affection ? » Répéta McGonagall scandalisée, « ce n'est pas le moment de stopper vos manigances Albus ! Ça pourrait se terminer très mal pour tous les deux. »

« Cela reste à voir. » Répondit Dumbledore évasif en caressant Fumseck. « Maintenant dites-moi comment nos trois gryffondors ne sont retrouvés mêler à l'incident ? »

.

La saison de Quidditch commença en novembre. Harry était vraiment excité pour son premier match de Quidditch qui voyait s'affronter Gryffondor contre Serpentard. Ron lui avait expliqué les règles mais il sentait qu'il comprendrait mieux tout ça une fois qu'il aurait lui-même vu un match. Le livre d'Hermione 'Le Quidditch à travers les âges' était en réalité très utile quand Hermione ne le lisait pas à haute voix d'une façon autoritaire.

Le jour précédent le match, ils étaient assis à l'extérieur, blotti autour d'un feu qu'Hermione avait conjuré dans un genre de bocal à confiture alors que Snape traversait le parc.

« Potter ! Que faites-vous là ? »

Harry lui montra le livre 'Le Quidditch à travers les âges' et Snape sourit d'un air méprisant. « Vous êtes extraordinairement comme votre père. Les livres de la bibliothèque ne doivent pas sortir du château. Donnez-le-moi ! Cinq points en moins pour Gryffondor. »

« Et à propos de ma mère, monsieur, » dit Harry calmement alors qu'il lui remit le livre. « Ai-je quelque chose en commun avec elle ? »

Quelque chose passa dans les yeux de Snape. « Je ne sais pas, Potter. »

Harry le regarda fixement alors qu'il s'éloignait à grand pas. Si Snape n'avait même pas reconnu qu'il connaissait Lily, comment allait-il accepter qu'Harry était son fils ?

.

Le match de Quidditch était encore mieux que ce à quoi il s'était attendu, essentiellement parce que Gryffondor avait gagné. La tête de Malfoy n'avait pas de prix. Alors qu'ils s'approchaient de l'entrée de la Tour de Gryffondor, discutant toujours avec animation du match, Harry dit alors à ses amis. « Allez-y les gars. Je vais aller voir Snape pour récupérer mon livre. »

« Mieux vaut toi que moi. » Dirent-ils immédiatement.

Harry se fraya un chemin vers la salle des professeurs. Alors qu'il s'approchait de l'escalier proche de là où se trouvait la salle, il entendit un chuchotement derrière lui et senti des petits picotements de douleur au niveau de sa cicatrice.

« Ahh ! » S'écria-t-il en s'arrêtant avant la première marche de l'escalier. Il y avait un léger souffle derrière lui et une sorte de courant d'air mais avant qu'Harry s'en rende compte, il tombait et alors que tout devint noir.

« Réveillez-vous Potter ! Potter, allez ! »

Harry remua légèrement.

« Potter, est-ce que vous m'entendez ? Ouvrez les yeux. »

Harry réussit lentement à soulever une paupière. Une silhouette noire était agenouillée devant lui. « Pa- » Parvint-il à dire.

Des bras noirs le saisirent d'un coup et Harry se trouva nicher dans la poitrine noire, respirant profondément l'odeur avant de perdre connaissance une fois encore.

Harry était dans un lit familier quand il se réveilla. Il chercha ses lunettes autour de lui et les repéra bien vite sur une petite table à côté de son lit.

« Ah enfin, vous vous réveillez, » dit une voix avec entrain. Harry s'aperçut que la voix appartenait à l'infirmière, Madame Pomfresh.

Harry s'était immédiatement débarrassé des couvertures et était sur le point de poser les pieds au sol jusqu'à que Madame Pomfresh arrive là où il était assis et remette ses jambes sur le lit. « Oh non, certainement pas jeune homme. Vous avez une commotion cérébrale et vous allez rester ici toute la nuit. Maintenant veuillez rester sage pendant que j'appelle le professeur Dumbledore. »

En soupirant, Harry se réinstalla dans le lit. Il n'eut pas à attendre bien longtemps avant de voir les professeurs, Dumbledore, McGonagall et Snape à son chevet.

« Je suis heureux de constater que tu vas mieux, Harry. » Déclara Dumbledore en souriant.

« Oui monsieur. Monsieur puis-je demander comment je suis arrivé ici ? »

« Bien sûr, le professeur Snape t'a trouvé inconscient devant la salle des professeurs et t'a amené à l'infirmerie. »

Donc il n'avait pas rêvé. Snape l'avait réellement porté. De son côté l'homme en noir semblait plutôt mal à l'aise.

« Harry peux-tu s'il te plait nous dire ce qu'il s'est passé ? » Demanda le professeur Dumbledore.

Harry acquiesça et puis grimaça. « J'étais en route vers le salle des professeurs pour récupérer le livre gardé par le professeur Snape. Je me suis arrêté en haut des escaliers parce que j'ai entendu un bruit. » Il se stoppa, se demandant s'il devait leur dire au sujet de sa cicatrice.

« Et ensuite Harry ? » Encouragea Dumbledore.

« Je… J'ai senti quelque chose me pousser, pas une personne, c'était juste… une sorte de courant d'air et je suis tombé, c'est tout ce que je me souviens… »

« Magie noire Albus ? » Murmura McGonagall.

« Harry, à partir de maintenant il serait plus prudent d'être accompagné de tes amis au cours de tes déplacement. » Dit alors Dumbledore.

« Pourquoi professeur ? Pensez-vous que quelqu'un essai délibérément de me faire du mal ? » Demanda Harry.

« Oui. » Déclara Snape sans ménagement.

« Severus ! » Gronda McGonagall.

« Il est inutile de le cacher Minerva. Le garçon n'est pas idiot. »

Harry pensa de toute évidence que c'était ce qui se rapprochait le plus du compliment qu'il n'obtiendrait probablement jamais de Snape.

« Ron, Hermione ! » S'exclama Harry alors que ses amis se précipitaient vers lui, suivit de Madame Pomfresh.

« Je n'étais pas certaine que vous aviez terminé de parler avec monsieur Potter Directeur. » Dit Madame Pomfesh en s'excusant.

« Nous avons terminé Poppy,» dit Dumbledore. « J'ai hâte de te voir à la Grande Salle demain pour le petit déjeuner Harry. Bien le bonsoir, Miss Granger, Monsieur Weasley. »

Ron tomba sur une chaise à côté du lit d'Harry. « Il connait mon nom. » dit-il avec un regard rêveur alors Harry et Hermione le regardèrent en riant.

« Donc que s'est-il passé Harry ? » Demanda Hermione.

Harry leur raconta les détails, ajoutant même que sa cicatrice lui avait fait mal.

« Ta cicatrice ? » Interrogea Hermione en fronçant les sourcils. « Cela est arrivé une fois avant quand Snape m'a regardé au début de la cérémonie de répartition. »

« Et il t'a amené à l'infirmerie. Tu penses que c'est lui qui rend ta cicatrice douloureuse ? » Dit Ron.

Harry secoua la tête, « Non, ça n'était pas lui. »

« Alors qui ça pourrait être ? » Demanda Ron.

« Je ne sais pas. »

.

Dumbledore considéra de près le jeune homme assis en face de lui. Severus venait juste de terminer de lui raconter comment il avait trouvé Harry au bas de l'escalier. Il hésita en pensant à ce que Potter lui avait dit juste après.

« Et ensuite ? » L'incita-t-il devant l'hésitation de Severus.

« Il… Je pense qu'il me prenait pour James Potter, il m'a appelé papa, » dit Severus avec mépris. Il avait remarqué que souvent Potter mentionnait sa mère en sa présence. A sa mention, le garçon lui avait-il perçu une quelconque émotion ? Il ne pouvait certainement pas savoir, Severus était très prudent.

« Je vois, » dit Dumbledore, ses soupçons étaient donc confirmés. En effet, Harry était au courant, « Severus, peut-être que si vous donniez une chance au garçon, vous verriez qu'il ait aussi désespéré que vous l'étiez à son âge d'avoir une famille. »

« Et sa famille ? Ou Potter est-il trop bon pour sa famille moldu ? »

Dumbledore lui lança un regard déçu. « Vous connaissiez Pétunia. Certainement connaissiez-vous ses sentiments pour Lily. »

Severus ne trouve rien à redire à ça.

« Tout ce que je vous demande c'est de voir le garçon pour lui-même au lieu d'avoir le jugement obscurci par la mémoire de James Potter. »

Severus se leva, « j'ai des devoirs à noter, bonne nuit Albus. » Et dans un jeu de robe il sorti de la pièce.

.

Le lendemain matin, Harry se réveilla à l'infirmerie et chercha ses lunettes. Alors qu'il tâtonna à leur rechercher, il renversa quelque chose de la table qui tomba dans un bruit sourd sur le sol. Mettant rapidement ses lunettes, il s'aperçut que c'était 'Le Quidditch à travers les âges'. Il feuilleta le livre, souriant à la pensée que Snape avait dû le déposer là après qu'il se soit endormi.

Après avoir finalement obtenu l'autorisation de quitter l'infirmerie, en promettant à Madame Pomfresh de lui faire savoir s'il avait des maux de têtes, il se dirigea vers les cachots. Il ne pensait pas que quiconque ait jamais été volontairement dans le bureau de Snape, même ne serait-ce que pour poser une question sur les potions. Rassemblant tout son courage de Gryffondor, il frappa doucement à la porte.

« Entrez » Dit une voix à l'intérieur.

Harry eut envie de se sauver. Harry pensa désespérément que s'il courrait Snape ne serait jamais qu'il avait été là.

« Entrez » Dit une voix devenue plus ferme.

En prenant une profonde inspiration, il ouvrit légèrement la porte. Snape lisait un livre tout en agitant une potion dans un chaudron sur son bureau.

« Euh, professeur ? » Dit Harry alors que Snape ne semblait pas le remarquer.

Snape leva les yeux, « Potter, que faites-vous ici ? Les heures de bureau sont seulement du lundi ou vendredi. » Dit-il en faisant la moue.

« Je suis désolé de vous déranger Monsieur. Je voulais juste vous remercier de m'avoir amené à l'infirmerie et de m'avoir rendu mon livre. » Déclara Harry d'une traite, tenant le livre.

« Après tout le mal que vous vous êtes donné pour le récupérer Potter, autant que vous l'ayez. » Murmura Snape.

« Professeur, savez-vous qui aurait voulu me tuer ? » Demanda directement Harry en espérant une réponse franche.

Snape marqua une pause, « Non Potter, je ne sais pas. » Répondit-il finalement, « mais restez sur votre garde. »

« Cela a-t-il quelque chose à voir avec le chien à trois têtes au troisième étage ? » Demanda Harry, décidant de tenter sa chance.

Snape avait l'air vraiment furieux. « Potter, si vous avez été au troisième étage… »

« Non, je n'y suis pas allé Monsieur. Vraiment. » Protesta Harry. Snape avait un air menaçant, « j'ai entendu le professeur Quirrell en parler. »

« Imbécile bavard » Harry crut entendre Snape murmurer. « Les étudiants ne sont pas censés être au courant pour le troisième étage. Ainsi je vous suggère de ne plus y penser. »

Harry acquiesça, « Oui monsieur. »

Sur ce, il quitta le Maitre des Potions et partit avec Ron et Hermione rendre visite à Hagrid, là où Hagrid laissa échapper le nom de Nicolas Flamel.

.

.

* * *

REVIEWS?

Svp vos avis sont importants.

Merci et à dans 1 ou 2 semaines.


	4. Chapitre 4

**Disclaimer :** Cette histoire appartient à Sevlily4ever (lien sur mon profil), je ne fais que la traduire. Harry Potter ne m'appartient pas. Cette histoire reprend des passages de Harry Potter à l'école des sorciers.

Merci pour vos reviews et vos gentils réactions.

Un peu moins de reviews au chapitre précédent, pourquoi? Laissez votre avis ça fait toujours plaisir et ça encourage beaucoup.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Avec amour, Lily**

Chapitre 4

* * *

Noel approchait à grand pas et avec cela, les vacances. En cours de Potion, Malfoy proclama haut et fort, « je plains beaucoup les malheureux qui devront rester à Poudlard pour Noel parce que personne n'en veut à la maison. »

Harry, qui était en train de mesurer les épines de poisson-diable l'ignora. Il était juste heureux de ne pas avoir à rentrer chez les Dursley et Ron et ses frères avaient prévu de rester à Poudlard également, et donc pour la première fois, Harry avait vraiment hâte de fêter Noel.

Snape qui se déplaçait dans la classe s'arrêta pour voir le chaudron d'Harry, « Potter, quelle est la prochaine étape ? » Demanda-t-il.

« Je dois la laisser sur le feu pendant deux minutes Monsieur. » Répondit Harry calmement. « Ensuite je vais ajouter les épines de poisson-diable et tourner sept fois dans le sens inverse des aiguilles d'une montre. »

Snape hocha la tête et passa à la potion de Malfoy. « Malfoy je vous suggère de vous concentrer sur votre potion. Vous êtes en retard de plusieurs étapes par rapport au reste de la classe. »

« Je peux encore terminer à temps, professeur. » Se vanta Malfoy. Snape l'ignora et passa au chaudron suivant.

« Si cela avait été l'un de nous, Snape nous aurait donné une retenue. » Marmonna Ron.

Etait-ce une impression ou Snape avait réprimandé Malfoy pour lui ? Songea Harry.

Cette théorie sembla beaucoup moins probable quand Snape enleva des points à Ron pour s'être disputé avec Malfoy alors que Ron avait clairement été provoqué. Hagrid l'avait même confirmé.

« Je l'aurais, » jura Ron, « un de ces jours je l'aurais. »

« Je me demande pourquoi Snape aime autant Malfoy de toute façon. » Murmura Harry à Ron et Hermione alors qu'ils entraient derrière Hagrid dans la Grande Salle.

« Papa dit que le père de Malfoy faisait partie du cercle intérieur de Vous-Savez-Qui. Tu ne nous as pas dit que ta mère t'avait raconté que Snape avait rejoint Vous-Savez-Qui aussi ? Peut-être qu'ils se connaissent de là. » Déclara Ron.

Harry gémit, « pourquoi tout cela doit être si compliqué ? »

« Au faite Harry, » dit Ron, « Percy a reçu un hibou de maman ce matin. Papa et maman disent qu'ils nous amènent avec eux en Roumanie pour rendre visite à Charlie et du coup nous ne serons pas là pour Noel. Désolé mon pote. » Il regarda Harry avec compassion.

« T'inquiète Ron, » commença Harry, « tu vas t'amuser en Roumanie, je serais très bien ici. » Au moins il n'avait pas à retourner chez les Dursley.

« Tu as beaucoup à faire Harry, » dit Hermione avec encouragement, « McGonagall et Flickwick ont donné des essais et nous avons une interrogation en Potion après les vacances, il serait pas mal de réviser la défense aussi. »

« Ou il peut passer des vacances tranquilles et faire ses devoirs le dernier jour. » Déclara Ron.

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel, « tu pourras utiliser la bibliothèque pour chercher des informations sur Nicolas Flamel. » Ajouta-t-elle avec sous-entendu en ignorant Ron.

Harry eut un faible sourire. « Je serais bien, » répéta-t-il.

.

Le lendemain matin, Harry fit signe à Ron et Hermione et le Poudlard express partit, le laissant un peu déprimé par leurs départs. Quand il revint au château, il trouva le professeur Snape en train d'attendre dans le Hall d'entrée.

« Potter, le Directeur exige votre présence dans son bureau. » Dit Snape puis il se retourna et parti.

Harry se tenait au milieu du hall se demandant pourquoi Dumbledore voudrait le voir. Et puis où était le bureau de Dumbledore de toute façon ? Snape ne l'avait pas mentionné. Etait-il censé le savoir ?

« Potter ! » la brusque voix de Snape interrompit ses pensées paniquées. « Arrêtez de trainer et dépêchez-vous ! »

Donc Snape était censé le guider là-bas, pensa Harry en se hâtant de suivre le Maitre des Potions. « Désolé Monsieur, mais vous n'avez pas dit que je devais vous suivre. »

« J'ai pensé que c'était une évidence Potter, étant donné que j'ai été informé que vous n'avais jamais été dans le bureau du Directeur. »

Harry suivit Snape jusqu'à une gargouille en pierre. « Chocogrenouilles, » dit-il et la gargouille fit place à un escalier en colimaçon. Hésitant Harry monta sur la première marche avec Snape.

Harry songea que le bureau de Dumbledore était vraiment intéressant, passant par des petits objets à une sorte de perchoir.

« Ah Harry, je suis heureux que tu sois ici, » dit Dumbledore, lui faisant signe de s'assoir. Harry vit du coin de l'œil que Snape restait debout au fond de la pièce. « Harry, il semble que nous faisons face à une malheureuse situation, » poursuivit Dumbledore, « le professeur McGonagall se trouve être malade et ne pourra pas superviser les Gryffondors pendant les vacances. » Dumbledore s'arrêta sur ce point pour évaluer de son regard bleu Harry.

Harry attendait patiemment que Dumbledore continu, se demandant où la conversation allait mener.

« Puisque tu te trouves être le seul dans le Tour Gryffondor, je crois qu'il serait plus prudent pour toi de rester dans les dortoirs de Serpentard sous la surveillance du professeur Snape. »

Harry laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement. Au départ il avait eu peur que Dumbledore le renvoi chez les Dursley. Harry hocha la tête pour donner son accord.

« Excellent, » s'exclama Dumbledore. « Le professeur Snape t'accompagnera au cachot, ta valise t'attendra dans ta chambre. »

Prenant sur lui-même pour être rejeté, Harry se leva et se tourna vers la porte où se tenait Snape qui grimaçait. Harry pensa avec flegme que ça allait être des vacances intéressantes.

« Venez Potter, » dit Severus en sortant du bureau du Directeur. Il regarda le garçon marché à côté de lui et se rappela plus tôt de sa conversation avec Dumbledore. Il n'était pas très heureux de se trouver avec le gamin sur les bras.

« Pourquoi Potter ne rentre pas pour rester avec sa famille ? » Avait-il demandé.

« Je crois que c'est une question à poser à Harry. » Lui avait dit Dumbledore calmement. « Peu importe ses raisons, il souhaite rester à Poudlard pendant les vacances de Noel et nous le logerons. »

Dumbledore avait déjà suggéré que Potter n'était pas heureux avec sa famille. Les lèvres de Severus se pincèrent en pensant à Pétunia. Elle n'avait jamais accepté le fait que Lily était magique et qu'elle ne l'était pas. Ses pensées furent interrompues par leur arrivée à l'entrée de la salle commune de Serpentard.

« Salazar, » dit-il au mur blanc qui révéla la salle commune. Derrière lui, Harry leva les yeux au ciel devant le manque flagrant d'originalité du mot de passe.

En regardant le canapé en cuir vert étrange, Harry conclu que ma salle commune de Serpentard n'était pas définitivement pas aussi cosy que celle de Gryffondor.

« Potter, avant que je vous laisse ici, il y a quelques règles que nous devons aborder. Comme vous êtes sous ma surveillance, vous devez me prévenir à chaque fois avant de quitter le château. Vous serez de retour dans la salle commune avant le couvre-feu et je vous préviens Potter je ne tolérerai aucun manquement aux règles, est-ce clair ? »

« Oui Monsieur, » répondit Harry obéissant.

Snape le regarda avec suspicion mais conclu simplement, « Vous serez logé dans le dortoir des garçons de première année. Je serais plus que mécontent si je rencontrais un quelconque problème à l'avenir. » Harry acquiesça et sur ce Snape parti.

Livré à lui-même, Harry n'était pas sûr de ce qu'il devait faire. Il avait été voir le dortoir et avait remarqué sa malle au pied d'un lit et Harry avait été heureux de constater que le lit n'appartenait pas à quelqu'un. Dormir dans le lit de Malfoy était une pensée horrible.

Quand Harry arriva dans la salle commune, deux filles de son année était assise devant le feu. Elles le regardèrent étrangement, « que fait-il ici ? Est-ce que Snape sait qu'il y a un gryffondor dans notre salle commune ? » Demanda l'une d'elle à l'autre assez fort pour qu'Harry l'entende.

Harry décida qu'il était inutile de prétendre ne pas les avoir entendues. « Dumbledore m'a dit de rester dans votre salle commune pendant les vacances car il n'y a personne dans la Tour Gryffondor. » Leur dit Harry, « au faite je suis Harry Potter. »

« Nous sommes au courant, » dit l'une d'elles en levant les yeux au ciel, « je suis Daphnée Greengrass. »

« Tracey Davis, » se présenta l'autre fille. Après cet interlude, elles retournèrent à leurs conversations et Harry décida d'aller rendre visite à Hagrid.

Il s'arrêta frapper à la porte de Snape. « Entrez » fit une voix à l'intérieur.

« Monsieur si vous êtes d'accord, je vais rendre visite à Hagrid. » Dit Harry.

« Oui allez-y Potter. » Répondit Snape irrité. « Je m'attends à vous voir ce soir au diner. »

Ce soir-là au diner il n'y avait qu'une poignée d'étudiants, Potter inclus. Severus se trouvait malheureusement placer entre Dumbledore et Hagrid.

« Comment était votre après-midi Hagrid ? » Demanda Dumbledore les yeux pétillants.

« Le jeune Harry est venu me rendre visite. » Dit Hagrid en souriant, « c'est un bon garçon. »

« J'ose espérer qu'il ne se sent pas trop seul. »

« Pas autant qu'on puisse s'y attendre sans Hermione et Ron. Au puis il n'est pas avec l'Dursley, » le ton d'Hagrid se fit inhabituellement sombre. « Une méchante famille, et leur garçon, un cochon gâté comme j'en ai jamais vu. »

Dumbledore soupira.

« J'me souviens quand j'suis allé lui donner sa lettre. J'du casser la porte et Harry était couché sur le sol pendant que la graisse sur pate avait l'canapé pour lui. »

Severus avait cessé de manger en écoutant Hagrid. Il avait entendu que c'était Hagrid qui avait appris à Potter pour Poudlard et le monde sorcier, mais ça c'était nouveau.

« M'a dit que sa première lettre était adressée au placard sous l'escalier. » Pour Hagrid c'était trop à surmonter et du s'arrêter pour se moucher le nez dans son grand mouchoir.

De son côté, Flitwick tapota le dos d'Hagrid avec sympathie. Donc Parfait Potter n'était pas si parfait que ça après tout, pensa Severus en jetant un regard inconscient vers l'enfant assis seul à l'autre bout de la table de Gryffondor.

.

Le seul gryffondor sur le territoire des serpentards, Harry se sentait comme un animal libre qui ne savait pas quoi faire. Il ne se sentait pas assez à l'aise pour passer son temps dans la salle commune des serpentards et il n'avait pas envie de faire des recherches à la bibliothèque sur Nicolas Flamel sans Ron ou Hermione. Harry songea à ce qu'il pouvait faire en déambulant dans les cachots, il avait déjà rendu visite à Hagrid et il faisait trop froid pour aller voler…

« Potter que faites-vous à errer comme une âme en peine dans les cachots ? » Harry sursauta quand l'inimitable voix de Snape le sorti de ses pensées

« Euh rien professeur. Je pensais juste à ce que j'allais pouvoir faire. »

« On s'ennuie Potter ? » Dit Snape d'une voix suave. « Je peux justement penser à quelque chose pour atténuer ça. »

Dix minutes plus tard, Harry se tenait devant un poste de travail dans la classe des Potions, brassant une potion de remède contre les furoncles pendant que Snape se tenait à l'avant de la classe, brassant deux potions à la fois.

« Monsieur, pourquoi Madame Pomfresh aurait besoin de remède contre les furoncles à l'infirmerie ? » Demanda-t-il alors qu'il ajoutait ses limaces cornues. Ils étaient en effet en train de brasser des potions pour l'infirmerie.

« Parce que Potter, la plupart des étudiants sont des imbéciles dont le seul but est d'augmenter ma charge de travail en se battant les uns avec les autres avec des fichus maléfices. »

Harry rit un peu et leva les yeux pour voir Snape le regardait curieusement. « Potter, pourquoi êtes-vous à Poudlard et non avec votre famille comme vos amis ? » Demanda brusquement Snape.

« Ma famille et moi ne nous entendons pas Monsieur. » Répondit-il en retournant à sa potion. Rien d'autre n'eut été dit jusqu'Harry s'apprête à partir.

« Puis-je revenir vous aider demain Monsieur ? » Demanda alors Harry.

Snape jeta un coup d'œil à la potion qu'Harry avait faite. « Très bien Potter, si je dois souffrir de votre présence, assurez-vous d'être ici à 9 heures. »

On ne peut pas dire que les jours suivants furent amusants mais c'était confortable. Harry passait du temps avec Snape et ils étaient courtois la plupart du temps. Harry pensait qu'il avait appris à composer assez bien avec Snape.

« Vous êtes sourd Potter ! » Gronda Snape, « j'ai dit coupé en dés pas haché. »

« Pouvez-vous me montrer comment professeur ? » Dit Harry fermement, peu disposé à laisser le tempérament de Snape reprendre le meilleur de lui.

Snape le foudroya du regard mais lui montra néanmoins.

« Aimez-vous les potions Monsieur ? » Demanda un jour Harry.

Le visage habituellement lisse de Snape montra de la surprise. « Pourquoi me demandez-vous ça Potter ? »

« C'est juste que je n'arrive pas à dire si vous aimez ou non. C'était vraiment intéressant ce que vous avez dit lors de notre premier cours, à propos d'envouter l'esprit et de piéger les sens, mais vous ne semblez pas aimer enseigner les potions ou brasser des potions. » Dit Harry, évitant prudemment le regard de Snape.

Il fallut un moment à Snape pour répondre, « C'est une évaluation tout à fait correct Potter. J'apprécie la créativité nécessaire pour créer de nouvelles potions ou apporter une amélioration à d'autres existantes. Mais brasser encore et encore les mêmes potions n'a rien d'agréable, ni même enseigner à des enfants qui ne veulent pas apprendre. »

« Alors pourquoi enseignez-vous Monsieur ? » Ajouta Harry, croisant les doigts pour que Snape ne considère pas cette question comme déplacée.

« J'ai atterrie dans cette profession. » Dit Snape et Harry pouvait dire que la discussion était close.

.

Le jour de Noel, Harry fut réveillé par des cris de joies venant de la salle commune. Mettant ses lunettes et ses robes, il partit en direction de la salle commune pour voir Tracey et Daphnée entourées dans des piles de cadeaux et de papiers. Snape était assis sur un fauteuil lisant un livre.

Quand elles le virent, Daphnée s'écria, « Ah enfin tu es réveillé Potter ! »

Tracey se contenta de sourire, « il s'en fout ! Tiens cadeaux. » Elle pointa un petit tas de cadeaux dans le coin de la pièce.

« J'ai… J'ai des cadeaux ? » Harry pouvait à peine en croire ses yeux.

« N'est pas l'air si surpris, » dit Tracey taquine, « Ce n'est pas comme si tu en avais jamais eu avant. »

« J'en ai jamais eu. » Dit Harry tranquillement mais les filles ne l'entendirent pas au contraire de l'autre occupant de la pièce. Il regarda la pile de cadeaux à peine capable de croire que qu'ils étaient à lui.

« Tu vas les ouvrir ou pas ? » Cria Tracey alors que Daphnée levait les yeux au ciel.

Harry se dirigea consciencieusement vers l'endroit où les filles étaient assises et commença à déballer soigneusement ses cadeaux. Il avait eu des bonbons d'Hermione, un pull tricoté main et des caramels maisons de Madame Weasley, une flute traversière en bois d'Hagrid et une pièce de cinquante centimes des Dursley.

« C'est ce que ta famille t'a envoyé ? » Demanda Daphnée en étudiant la pièce de cinquante centimes.

Harry haussa les épaules, « c'est sympa de leur part. Tu peux la garder si tu veux. »

Il restait à présent qu'un seul paquet. Harry défit attentivement le paquet qui contenait une cape scintillante et deux morceaux de papier.

Il ramassa d'abord la note avec une écriture loufoque.

 _James m'a laissé ceci avant de mourir, il est tant que tu en hérites. Fais-en bon usage. Il y a aussi quelque chose qui je pense t'intéréssera. Elle était aussi belle à l'intérieur qu'elle l'était à l'extérieur. Un très joyeux Noël à toi._

Harry regarda la note se demanda qui pouvait envoyer un message si mystérieux. Il ramassa alors l'autre papier mais ce n'était pas du papier. Il se rendit compte de ce qu'il tenait dans sa main, c'était lisse et brillant, une photo. Il la retourna et elle révéla une jolie jeune femme aux cheveux roux, les yeux verts et un sourire éblouissant. Alors qu'il regarda son apparence, elle lui fit signe.

Il prit une profonde inspiration, « maman, » murmura-t-il.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est Harry ? » Demanda Tracey avec curiosité.

« C'est une photo de ma mère. » Répondit Harry doucement. Snape sursauta.

« Je peux voir ? » Demanda Tracey.

Harry voulait s'accrocher à cette photo pour toujours mais il la remit silencieusement à Daphnée qui était la plus proche de lui. Elle jeta un coup d'œil avant de la donner à Tracey.

« Elle est vraiment très jolie. » Dit respectueusement Tracey alors que Daphnée acquiesça. Elles semblaient toutes les deux comprendre combien la photo comptait pour lui. « Regardez professeur, » dit-elle en la tendant vers Snape.

La main de Snape tressaillit comme s'il hésitait à la prendre ou pas. Finalement la curiosité l'emporta et la prit des mains de Tracey et jeta un coup d'œil. N'y avait-il qu'Harry qui avait remarqué le léger plissement de ses lèvres un regard noir hanté dans ses yeux habituellement impassibles ?

Finalement Snape la lui tendit. Alors qu'Harry se rapprocha de Snape pour la lui prendre, il remarqua que Lily qui était habituellement souriante et qui saluait se mit à faire des clins d'œil et des baisers au professeur. « Je pense qu'elle vous aime bien Monsieur. » Dit Harry en souriant doucement, « elle était agitée seulement quand j'ai eu l'image. »

Snape ne répondit pas et au contraire il se leva, « Si tout va bien, je vais prendre congés. Je ne serais pas dans mon bureau alors ne me dérangez pas. »

Une fois que Snape fut parti, Daphnée laissa échapper une exclamation de surprise, « je pense que je sais ce que c'est, » dit-elle. « C'est une cape d'invisibilité. Elles sont vraiment rares, qui t'a envoyé ce paquet ? »

« Je ne sais pas, » répondit Harry en regardant encore pensivement l'entrée de la salle commune.

.

Ce soir-là alors qu'il s'asseyait dans ses quartiers, Severus enfouit sa tête dans ses mains. Harry Potter, chaque fois qu'il voyait le garçon, chaque fois qu'il lui parlait, il était assailli d'émotions qu'il avait caché tout ce temps. Il pensa sans humour que le garçon se moquait de lui rien qu'avec son fichu prénom, il se remémora un jour il y a longtemps.

 **1977**

 **Elle s'allongea sur l'herbe et se tourna vers Severus.**

 **Severus la dévisageait, incapable de croire que qu'elle l'avait choisi lui pour être avec elle. Du moins pour l'instant.**

 **« Sev, »** _ **dit Lily alors qu'elle posait tranquillement ses bras dans l'herbe.**_ **« Si tu avais un enfant comment l'appellerais-tu ? »**

 **« Pourquoi me demandes-tu ça ? »** _ **Demanda Severus un peu décontenancé.**_

 **« Je me posais la question, » dit Lily.** _ **Lily avait l'habitude de laisser échapper ses pensées de sa bouche. Severus pensait qu'il devrait avoir l'habitude de ses questions et commentaires étranges mais elle réussissait encore à le surprendre.**_

 **« Je ne sais pas, » répondit Severus, « je n'ai presque jamais pensé à moi comme une figure parentale. »**

 **« Je pense que tu serais vraiment un super papa. Quelqu'un de ferme mais doux à la fois. »**

 _ **Severus rougissant légèrement décida de détourner le sujet.**_ **« Qu'en penses-tu ? Comment aimerais-tu appeler tes enfants ? »**

 **« Si j'avais une fille, j'aimerais l'appeler Rose. » Dit immédiatement Lily.**

 _ **Rose Lily Snape, pensa Severus. Il grogna mentalement.**_

 **« Et si j'avais un garçon je l'appellerais Harry. »**

 _ **Ça sonnait bien, « Harry Snape. »**_

 **« Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ? »**

 _ **Lily le regarda, avait-il dit ça à haute voix ?**_ **« Rien. »**

 **« As-tu dis Harry Snape ? » Demanda Lily.** _ **Severus ne voulait pas voir son expression.**_

 **« Je ne voulais pas dire… » Il luttait pour trouver les mots qui pourrait rectifier la situation.** _ **Elle doit me prendre pour un idiot de présumer que je pourrais être le père d'un des enfants qu'elle pourrait avoir.**_

 **« Tu l'as fait. » Déclara Lily.** _ **C'était un simple constat. « J'aime ça. »**_ **poursuivit-elle,** _ **« ça sonne bien. »**_

 **Severus rencontra enfin ses yeux, elle souriait et il lui sourit timidement en retour.**

Harry Potter, mal-aimé de sa famille moldu… Lié d'amitié avec ceux en qui personne ne s'intéresse… Toujours prêt à aider quelqu'un dans le besoin… amis avec des serpentards… Heureux de passer son temps libre à faire des potions avec Snape. Il n'était en rien comme James. Severus se massa les tempes, essayant de se débarrasser de son mal de tête. Il décida qu'il avait besoin de sortir des cachots et il saisit son manteau en essayant de laisser ses pensées derrière lui.

Harry se tenait devant l'étrange miroir, reflétant une image de lui avec le bras de son père autour de ses épaules. Son père lui souriait fièrement. Sa mère se tenait derrière eux, leur souriant avec amour. Harry tendit la main pour toucher cette belle image mais il ne toucha que du verre.

« Potter, qu'ai-je dis à propos du couvre-feu ? » La voix manquait de son habituel hargne.

« Je suis désolé Monsieur. » Dit Harry, toujours incapable de se détacher de cette image.

Snape vint se placer derrière lui, « Que voyez-vous ? » Demanda-t-il.

« Je vois.. » Harry s'arrêta, la Lily dans le miroir avait bougé là où Snape était et lui avait pris la main. Lily et Snape se sourirent avec amour, la main de Snape toujours posé sur l'épaule d'Harry. Il regarda Snape, « je vois mes parents, et vous Monsieur ? »

Snape ne répondit pas mais Harry ne s'y attendait pas non plus. Ils restèrent en silence pendant un certain temps jusqu'à que Snape détourne le regard. « Allez Potter, je vais vous reconduire à la salle commune avant de vous attirer plus d'ennuis. »

Avec un dernier regard, Harry le suivit.

* * *

Voilà un petit rapprochement mais ne vous réjouissez pas trop rapidement...

REVIEWS !

A bientôt !


	5. Chapitre 5

**Disclaimer :** Cette histoire appartient à Sevlily4ever (lien sur mon profil), je ne fais que la traduire. Harry Potter ne m'appartient pas. Cette histoire reprend des passages de Harry Potter à l'école des sorciers.

Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews, j'attends toujours avec impatience vos avis.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Avec amour, Lily**

Chapitre 5  


* * *

Avant qu'Harry s'en rende compte les vacances de Noël étaient terminées et les autres étudiants de retour. Le reste des vacances avait été agréable, Harry avait passé un certain temps avec Tracey et Daphnée qui étaient devenues plus chaleureuse après leurs noëls ensemble.

Il avait également continué d'aller au bureau de Snape. Snape avait fourni toutes les potions nécessaires pour l'infirmerie pendant qu'Harry était assis à faire ses devoirs.

Aucun d'eux ne parlait mais le silence était confortable.

« Laissez-moi voir ce que vous avez écrit Potter, » Dit Snape alors qu'Harry terminait son essai de métamorphose.

Harry lui tendit son rouleau de parchemin.

Silencieusement Snape regarda son travail. « Rajoutez plus d'explications sur l'exécution des sorts. » Dit-il finalement.

C'était presque quelque chose de parentale, réfléchit Harry alors qu'il marchait dans les cachots en direction de la Tour de Gryffondor où il espérait Ron et Hermione arrivés. Il se rappelait de Tante Pétunia faisant les devoirs de Dudley avec lui (bien sûr dans le cas de Dudley c'était faire les devoirs pour lui).

« Harry, » cria Ron quand il aperçut son meilleur ami. Lui et Hermione se tenaient à l'extérieur de la salle commune de Gryffondor. « Ou étais-tu mec ? On t'a cherché partout. »

« Je suis resté chez les serpentards pendant les vacances. » Dit Harry.

« Pourquoi étais-tu là-bas Harry ? » Demanda Hermione.

« Raconte-nous tout ça en chemin, » dit Ron.

Alors qu'ils marchaient vers le Grande Salle pour aller diner, Harry leur donna un bref aperçu de ses vacances dans les cachots.

« Merci pour les bonbons Hermione. Et Ron c'était vraiment gentil de la part de ta maman de m'envoyer ce pull. » Dit Harry.

« Il n'y a pas de problème Harry, » répondit Hermione en souriant pendant que Ron rougissait en murmurant quelque chose à propos du fait qu'Harry ne s'attendait pas à avoir quoi que ce soit.

Tout ceci rappela à Harry la photo. Alors que sa valise était déplacée vers la Tour Gryffondor, Harry l'avait gardé dans sa poche pour être sûr de pas la perdre. « Regardez ce que j'ai eu, » dit-il sortant la photo de sa poche alors qu'il la tendit à Hermione. « C'est une photo de ma mère. »

Ron se pencha vers Hermione pour la voir. « Elle était vraiment jolie Harry, » dit sincèrement Hermione.

« Oui elle était, » acquiesça Harry.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as là Granger ? » Avant qu'Hermione ne s'en rende compte, Malfoy lui avait arraché la photo des mains. « Qui c'est Granger ? »

« C'est ma mère, Malfoy, rends-là. » Hurla Harry.

Malfoy se contenta de sourire, « regarde Crabbe, c'est une photo de la mère morte de Potter », dit-il en tendant la photo à Crabbe.

« Rends-la-moi ! » Hurla Harry brandissant sa baguette. Les mains de Crabbe étaient si grosses, elles abimaient sûrement la photo. Au même moment la foule commençait à se former autour d'eux.

« Ou quoi Potter ? Crabbe, donne-la-moi. » Crabbe lui remit la photo. Malfoy tenait le haut de la photo avec ses deux mains. « Vas-tu pleurer pour ta sang-de-bourbe de mère ? »

Il y eut des hoquets de stupeur dans la foule. Harry serra sa baguette plus fermement pendant qu'à côté de lui, Ron grondait et prit sa propre baguette.

Malfoy sourit méchamment à la réaction d'Harry et bougea ses doigts dans la direction opposée de sorte que le haut de la photo était un peu déchiré. « Oups ! » a-t-il dit.

Harry tremblait, il ne pouvait pas voir clairement.

Et le bouquet final, Malfoy déchira la photo en deux. Harry vit rouge, sortant sa baguette il plaqua Malfoy au sol. Il ignora les tentatives de Crabbe et Goyle pour le bouger. Tout ce qu'il voulait était frapper Malfoy encore et encore, ce qui s'avérait difficile vu que Crabbe et Goyle tenait ses bras. Malfoy protégeait son visage.

Harry était tellement concentré à essayer de libérer ses bras et causait le plus de douleur à Malfoy qu'il ne remarqua pas le soudain silence.

« Relâchez-le. Maintenant ! » Ordonna une voix. Harry se sentit décoller de Malfoy et essaya de lutter mais les bras autour de lui le tenait fermement. Harry se tourna pour essayer de se libérer de l'étreinte mais il s'arrêta lorsqu'il sentit une odeur familière. Une odeur qu'il avait déjà sentit quand il avait sa tête enfoui dans des robes noires.

« Pouvez-vous m'expliquer ce qu'il se passe ici Monsieur Malfoy ? » Demanda Snape d'une voix égale.

« Potter m'a attaqué Monsieur. C'est une malade mental ! » Dit Malfoy.

« Il la déchirait ! » Cria Harry, « il a déchiré la photo de ma mère. » Il montra les bouts de photos au sol. Snape y jeta un regard.

« Malfoy, » dit-il, « attendez-moi dans la salle commune. Vous ne la quittez pas jusqu'à que je vienne vous chercher. Potter venez avec moi. » Sans un regard en arrière, Harry suivit Snape à son bureau.

« Asseyez-vous, » ordonna Snape une fois qu'ils eurent atteint son bureau. Harry se laissa tomber sur la chaise tout en regardant ses mains alors que Snape quitta la pièce un moment. Quand il revint, il s'assit à son bureau en face d'Harry.

« Maintenant Potter, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé là-bas avec Monsieur Malfoy ? » Demanda-t-il.

« Mon prénom est Harry. » Murmura Harry avec ressentiment.

« Comment ? »

« J'ai dit, mon prénom est Harry. Appelez-moi Harry. »

Snape leva les yeux. « Très bien, Harry qu'est qui est arrivé avec Malfoy ? »

« Qu'est-ce que ça peut faire ? J'ai commencé la bagarre. S'il vous plait, pouvez-vous seulement m'enlever des points ou de me donner une retenue ? »

« Non je ne peux pas. Et ne le ferait pas. »

Harry leva enfin les yeux et soudain un plateau apparut sur le bureau de Snape avec deux tasses fumantes et quelques biscuits.

« Buvez, ça aidera. » Dit Snape, en désignant le chocolat chaud alors qu'il prit sa propre tasse.

Harry prit une gorgée et sentit tout son corps se réchauffer. Une fois qu'il eut bu la moitié de sa tasse, il remarqua que Snape le regardait encore avec un air interrogateur.

« J'étais en train de montrer la photo à Ron et Hermione, » déclara Harry, « Malfoy est arrivé et la arrachée des mains d'Hermione. Il a commença à se moquer en disant que c'était une photo de ma mère morte et il la appelait… je crois que c'était quelque chose d'insultant. »

« C'est-à-dire ? » Demanda Snape les yeux plissés.

« Une… une sang-de-bourbe. »

L'emprise de Snape sur la tasse augmenta. « Je vois »

« Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? »

« C'est un mot ignoble pour ceux qui ont des parents moldus. Cela signifie qu'ils ont un sang 'sale' ce que les Sangpurs comme les Malfoy méprise. »

Harry acquiesça, « ensuite il la déchirait, c'était la seule photo d'elle que j'avais et il la déchirait. »

Snape sorti silencieusement une photo de ses robes et la tendit à Harry. Cela semblait être la même photo que celle déchirée mais pas exactement. La photo qu'Harry avait eue était parsemée d'empreinte de doigts à force d'être manipuler alors que celle-ci avait l'air neuve. Harry regarda Snape, essayant de transmettre ses émotions par le regard. Snape le regarda en retour impassible.

« Les actions de Monsieur Malfoy seront traitées de manière appropriée. N'ayez aucune crainte à ce sujet. »

« Vous me croyez vraiment ? » Demanda Harry osant à peine l'espérer. Les Dursley ne l'avaient jamais cru même quand c'était évident qu'il disait la vérité. Pour Snape croire en la parole d'Harry au lieu de celle de Malfoy était une chose incroyable.

« Oui, » répondit simplement Snape.

« Merci Monsieur. » Harry avait la gorge si serrée qu'il ne put rien dire d'autre.

« Retournez dans votre salle commune, votre diner sera apporté là-bas. »

« D'accord, je vous remercie Monsieur. »

Il se leva et se dirigea vers la porte, « bonne nuit professeur. »

« Bonne nuit, » dit une voix avec ironie.

Maintenant il devait s'occuper de Malfoy. Le gosse était un morveux mais Severus savait faire preuve de prudence avec lui et avec Lucius Malfoy. Si Draco Malfoy avait fait ça à n'importe qui d'autre, il n'aurait probablement pas prit les mêmes mesures que celles qu'il allait prendre, mais la douleur qu'il avait vu dans ses yeux verts lui avait arraché toutes pensées rationnelles.

Ça avait été la même chose avec Lily. Pour elle, Severus aurait pu marcher sur la braise. Il se souvenait d'un jour, peu avant de passer leur BUSE quand il avait en effet pensé avec la partie la moins sensible de son cerveau.

.

 **1976**

 **« Pourquoi tu lui parles de toute façon ? Elle est seulement une sang-de-bourbe. »** _ **Mulciber eut un sourire méprisant pendant que les autres ricanèrent.**_

 **« Ne l'appelle pas comme ça ! »** _ **Dit sèchement Severus.**_

 **« Ou quoi Snape ? Je sais que tu es un sang-mêlé mais tu peux faire mieux qu'une fichue sang-de-bourbe comme elle. »**

 **C'est à ce moment que Snape perdit son contrôle, en un instant, il sortit sa baguette et lança mauvais sort sur mauvais sort aux cinq garçons. Ce n'est pas étonnant qu'une heure plus tard il émerge à l'infirmerie. Il gémit, quel imbécile il faisait ! Quelle personne saine d'esprit essaierait de battre cinq personnes alors qu'il était tout seul, spécialement ses personnes qui pourraient faire de sa vie un enfer ?**

 **« Severus, » cria Lily en se précipitant dans l'infirmerie. « J'ai entendu ce qui s'était passé. Honnêtement Severus à quoi pensais-tu en te battant avec Mulciber et les autres ? » Elle dégagea doucement ses cheveux de devant ses yeux.**

 **Severus laissa échapper un léger sourire, ça en valait la peine.**

 **Une semaine plus tard, il était suspendu la tête en bas pendant que Potter faisait l'intéressant devant Lily.**

 **« Laisse le tranquille, » dit Lily en sortant sa baguette.**

 **« Très bien, » dit Potter en libérant Severus. « Tu as de la chance qu'Evans soit là Snivellus. »**

 **« Je n'ai pas besoin de son aide, » répondit Severus en colère en regardant Potter.**

 **Lily cligna des yeux, « très bien, je ne viendrais pas t'aider à l'avenir. »**

 **Severus jura alors qu'elle partant pendant que Potter regardait victorieusement.**

 **.**

Il avait toujours agit bêtement quand ça la concernait et apparemment il agirait bêtement avec son fils aussi.

Il se dirigea vers la salle commune de Serpentard où beaucoup était rassemblé pour assister à ce qui allait se passer. Draco Malfoy était assis sur un fauteuil regardant de son air supérieur.

« Malfoy, accompagnez-moi dans mon bureau, » dit-il. Le bruit dans la salle commune s'estompa. Ils avaient entendu quelque chose dans le ton de Snape que Malfoy n'entendit pas.

« Pourquoi ? » Demanda Malfoy, « Ne pouvez-vous pas seulement dire ici que vous avez enlevé des points et nous en aurons finis avec ça. »

Bien que Severus admettre être trop laxiste au niveau des punitions des serpentards, cette histoire allait trop loin. La majeur parti des serpentard comprenait les limites et les respectées. « Voyons voir, » dit-il d'une voix soyeuse, « ce sera cinquante points en moins pour Serpentard pour votre comportement détestable et cinquante autre points pour votre insolence. »

A cette sanction les serpentards poussèrent un profond soupire et lancèrent des regards furieux à Malfoy. Le sourire de Malfoy disparut mais le stupide garçon ne savait pas quand il fallait fermer sa bouche.

« Vous ne pouvez pas faire ça ! Vous ne prenez jamais de points à Serpentard ! »

« Je viens de le faire Malfoy. Maintenant je vous suggère de me suivre avant que je décide de prendre cinquante points de plus. »

Avec un air boudeur, Malfoy le suivit dans son bureau. Au moment où ils arrivèrent, Malfoy commença à dire, « Ce n'était pas moi ! Potter m'a frappé le premier. »

« Je sais. »

Malfoy eut l'air surpris mais lui jeta un coup d'œil.

« Pour vos actions, vous recevrez une retenue par semaine pendant un mois avec Rusard. »

« Un mois ! Et qu'en est-il de Potter ? »

« Ce n'est pas vos affaires mais celles de son directeur de maison. »

« Mais vous allez vous assurer qu'il en ait plus que moi ? Des retenus tous les jours pendant un mois ? »

« Je ne ferais pas une telle chose Malfoy. »

« Ce n'est pas juste. Potter a réagi comme un bébé de toute façon. »

« Je pense que sa réaction était appropriée. »

« Attendez que j'écrive à mon père à propos de tout ça. Il ne permettra pas que tout ça se produise. » Malfoy le regarda avec défi.

Les yeux de Severus étincelèrent. « Et que pensez-vous que dira votre père quand je lui écrierais au sujet de vos agissements ? Que dira-t-il quand je lui raconterais que vous avez détruit la seule photo qu'un orphelin avait de sa mère spécialement quand cet orphelin est le Garçon-Qui-A-Survécu ? »

Malfoy blêmit. Il était tant qu'il apprenne que ses actions avaient des conséquences.

« De plus, » poursuivi Severus, « demain vous ferez des excuses public à Monsieur Potter dans la Grande Salle. »

« Non ! »

« Alors, je n'aurais pas d'autres choix que d'écrire à votre père. »

A présent, Malfoy lui lança un regard encore plus furieux. Severus l'ignora et parti s'assoir à son bureau pour corriger des devoirs de troisième année.

« Pourquoi vous préoccupez-vous autant de Potter de toute manière ? »

« Je vous enverrai une note au sujet de votre première retenue samedi. »

Malfoy repoussa lourdement sa chaise et quitta la pièce, laissant le soin à Severus de réfléchir sur la question qu'il venait de poser.

.

« Vous semblez avoir gérer avec brio la situation Severus. » Salua Dumbledore plus tard dans la soirée. Tous deux étaient assis avec McGonagall dans le bureau de Dumbledore et Severus venait de terminer de raconter la punition qu'il avait donné à Malfoy.

« Je n'ai pas encore eu l'occasion de parler à Monsieur Potter, » dit McGonagall, « comment pensez-vous que je doive gérer cette situation Severus ? »

« Je ne prétends pas pouvoir vous dire comment gérer vos étudiants, Minerva. » A son insu, Dumbledore et McGonagall échangèrent un regard.

« Puisqu'il a été sévèrement provoqué et que personne n'a été blessé, que diriez-vous de vingt points en moins pour Gryffondor ? »

« Cela semble raisonnable, » dit Severus. Pour un homme qui venait de prendre une centaine de points à sa propre maison, il semblait remarquablement calme.

« Par curiosité Severus, comment avez-vous réussi à calmer le jeune Harry ? Il semblait tout à fait calme. » Dit Dumbledore.

« La méthode habituelle. » Répondit Severus avec un sourire ironique. Patience et chocolat, pensa-t-il, mais il ne dira jamais ça à Albus ou Minerva.

« C'est vraiment dommage que l'image de sa mère soit détruite. » Dit Dumbledore tristement, « je crois que c'était la seule qu'il avait. »

Severus ne mentionna pas qu'il avait déjà donné une copie de la photo à Harry.

« Cela serait bien s'il en avait plus d'une. » Continua Dumbledore, fixant Severus par-dessus ses lunettes à demi-lunes.

Severus leva les yeux au ciel. « Je crois que je vais prendre congés, » leur dit-il.

Il retourna à ses quartiers et attrapa directement la boite où il avait enlevé la copie de la photo. Elle contenait toutes les photos qu'il avait de Lily, du moment où ils étaient enfants, aux vacances d'été pendant leurs années à Poudlard jusqu'au jour de leur mariage. Il ouvrit la boite et en sorti une photo de Lily dans sa robe de mariée. Elle était si heureuse si belle. Il soupira et commença à faire le tri des photos.

.

« Harry tu as entendu ce qui est arrivé à Draco la nuit dernière ? » Demanda Daphnée le lendemain matin alors qu'elle et Tracey se précipitaient vers lui au moment où il arrivait dans la Grande Salle.

Harry secoua la tête.

« Snape était vraiment très en colère, » dit-elle. « Il a pris une centaine de points à Serpentard et a donné à Draco des retenues avec Rusard pendant un mois ! »

« Quoi ? » Dit Harry d'un air absent, incapable d'y croire.

« Snape a pris cent points à Serpentard ? » Demanda Ron tout aussi choqué.

« Toute la maison est furieuse après Draco. » Déclara Tracey.

Harry se tourna vers ses amis, regarda le visage ahuri de Ron et le sourire entendu d'Hermione.

« Nous te verrons plus tard Harry, » dit Tracey agitée tandis qu'elles se dirigeaient vers la table des serpentards.

« Je n'arrive pas à y croire. » Dit Harry d'un air hébété alors qu'ils s'asseyaient.

« Oh Harry, je suis tellement heureuse pour toi, » dit Hermione. Avant qu'elle ne puisse ajouter quoi que ce soit, un soudain silence commença à envahir la Grande Salle. Ils se tournèrent pour voir Snape se dirigeant vers la table des serpentards où Malfoy était assis.

« Je crois que vous avez quelque chose à faire Monsieur Malfoy aujourd'hui. » Dit Snape.

Malfoy le regarda avec dégout et se leva. Snape croisa les bras tandis qu'il le regardait se diriger vers la table des gryffondors où était assis Harry.

« Désolé Potter, » cracha Malfoy avant de se tourner et marcher vers sa table.

Le bruit de retour dans la Salle était légèrement supérieur à la normal.

« Est-ce un rêve fou ? » Demanda Ron l'air hébété.

Les expériences de Malfoy ne semblaient pas l'avoir humilié. Il était assis derrière Harry en Potions et se tenait murmurant à son oreille.

« Tu penses être si génial Potter maintenant que tu es devenu le favori de Snape. Mais tu ne sais rien sur lui. »

« Tais-toi Malfoy, » murmura Ron en retour. Harry essaya de l'ignorer il avait besoin de se concentrer sur sa potion.

« C'est un mange-mort tu sais, il travaille que l'homme qui a tué ta mère. Père dit qu'il devient gentil avec toi pour gagner ta confiance. » Il arrêta de parler que lorsque Snape approché pour regarder leur chaudron.

Alors que Snape passait à côté, Harry l'étudia attentivement. Il savait que Snape avait travaillé pour Voldemort et il y avait déjà pensé auparavant mais c'était quelque chose qu'il repoussait loin dans son esprit. Voldemort lui-même semblait être un lointain cauchemar. Est-ce que Malfoy disait vrai ? Est-ce que Snape travaillait encore pour Voldemort ?

« Demande au Professeur Dumbledore. » Suggéra immédiatement Hermione quand il lui fit part de ses préoccupations. « Il a embauché Snape donc il savait s'il était un mange-mort. »

« Je ne peux pas aller voir Dumbledore et dire, 'au faite Professeur, est-ce que par hasard Snape travaille encore pour Voldemort' ? » Dit Harry d'un ton sarcastique.

Ron tressaillit au nom.

« Si tu peux Harry, ou mieux encore demanda à Snape. »

Harry et Ron la regardèrent.

Hermione avait l'air exaspéré. « Ce que je veux dire Harry, c'est que je pense que tu devrais lui montrer la lettre aussi. »

Harry secoua la tête, « je ne peux pas lui montrer la lettre, pas encore. »

Hermione le regarda avec bienveillance. « Eh bien, tu devras parler à Dumbledore ou à Snape à propos de Snape étant un mange-mort. »

« Je suis d'accord avec Hermione, » annonça Ron. Harry et Hermione le regardèrent choquer. « Si tu veux de lui comme un père, tu devrais probablement savoir quelles intentions il a envers toi. » Dit Ron en haussant les épaules.

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel.

Harry soupira, « Très bien, j'irais en parler à Dumbledore. » Promit-il.

Avant qu'ils puissent continuer leur conversation, Neville Londubat sauta dans la salle commune, ses jambes liées par un maléfice de bloque-jambes.

Hermione se leva et fit le contre sort. « Que s'est-il passé ? » Demanda-t-elle.

« Malfoy, » dit Neville d'une voix tremblante. « Il a dit qu'il cherchait quelqu'un pour pratiquer le sort. »

« Il a probablement fait passer sa colère sur Neville. » Murmura Ron à Harry.

Harry sortit sa dernière chocogrenouille de sa poche, « tu vaux douze Malfoy, Neville. » Dit sincèrement Harry.

Neville lui offrit un petit sourire tout en prenant le chocolat. « Merci Harry, » il tira la carte. « Tiens tu peux prendre la carte, tu les collectionnes non ? »

La carte de Dumbledore était la première qu'Harry n'avait jamais eue. Harry la tourna et eut le souffre coupé. « J'ai trouvé, » hurla-t-il, « j'ai trouvé Nicolas Flamel ! »

* * *

Allez vos avis?

J'attends. Merci à toutes à bientôt ^^


	6. Chapitre 6

**Disclaimer :** Cette histoire appartient à Sevlily4ever (lien sur mon profil), je ne fais que la traduire. Harry Potter ne m'appartient pas. Cette histoire reprend des passages de Harry Potter à l'école des sorciers.

Merci à tous pour vos reviews, ça fait super plaisir ! Et merci particulièrement aux anonymes à qui je n'ai pas la chance de répondre. Merci pour vos encouragements et n'ayez aucun soucis cette histoire en anglais est terminée donc vous verrez bien la fin.

Merci encore et bonne lecture, vos impressions au bas !

* * *

 **Avec amour, Lily**

Chapitre 6

* * *

Harry revint perplexe du bureau de Dumbledore. Le directeur lui avait donné beaucoup à penser.

« Professeur, puis-je vous demander quelque chose ? » Avait demandé Harry à Dumbledore tandis qu'il s'asseyait confortablement sur l'un des sièges devant le bureau de Dumbledore.

« Tu viens juste de le faire mais tu peux poser une autre question. » Dit Dumbledore en souriant.

« Est-ce que le professeur Snape est un mange-mort ? C'est juste que Malfoy a dit qu'il était et je me demandais… » Il se tut.

« Ah, par curiosité Harry, puis-je demander en quoi cela t'intéresse ? »

« J'ai passé quelques temps avec lui et je voulais savoir. » Dit Harry avec désinvolture. Il se souvint de la lettre de sa lettre indiquant qu'elle l'avait dit à Dumbledore mais Dumbledore ne semblait jamais l'avoir mentionné alors peut-être avait-il oublié.

« La réponse est non Harry, Severus Snape n'est pas un mange-mort. »

« Comment le savez-vous Monsieur ? »

« Ca, Harry, c'est une affaire entre moi et le professeur Snape. »

« Cela-t-il un rapport avec ma mère ? » Demanda doucement Harry.

Dumbledore le regarda attentivement. « Oui, » répondit-il enfin mais ne développa pas pour autant.

Harry acquiesça, « je vous remercie Monsieur. » Dit-il en se levant.

« Harry, » l'interpella Dumbledore alors qu'il atteignait la porte. « Severus a beaucoup souffert ses douze dernières années. Je ne voudrais qu'aucun de vous se blesse. Si jamais vous avez besoin de conseils, ma porte est toujours ouverte. »

Dumbledore était définitivement au courant, pensa Harry alors qu'il tourna à droite pour descendre les escaliers. Mais s'il avait su tout ce temps, pourquoi n'avait-il jamais rien dit ? Pourquoi ne l'avait-il jamais dit à Snape ou à Harry ? Pourquoi avait-il laissé Harry chez les Dursley alors qu'il savait qu'ils n'étaient pas la seule famille d'Harry ? En pensant au Directeur, Harry sentait la colère montée en lui.

Regardant autour de lui, il se rendit compte qu'il se trouvait vers les cachots. Prenant une bouffée d'air pour se donner du courage, il se dirigea vers le bureau de Snape et frappa bruyamment à la porte. Il savait ce qu'il lui restait à faire.

« Entrez, » dit une voix.

Harry ouvrit la porte, « vous étiez amis avec ma mère. » Lui lança-t-il immédiatement.

Snape leva les yeux des papiers sur lesquels ils semblaient travailler. « Fermez la porte, stupide garçon, » siffla-t-il.

Harry claqua la porte. « Pourquoi prétendez-vous ne pas la connaitre ? Pourquoi me haïssez-vous si vous étiez amis avec elle ? » Exigea-t-il.

« Comment l'avez-vous découvert ? »

« Pourquoi me détestez-vous ? Cria Harry.

« Je ne vous déteste pas, maintenant calmez-vous Harry. »

L'utilisation de son prénom était assez pour faire fondre la colère et la frustration d'Harry. Maintenant ses membres étaient tremblants et il se serait effondrer sur le sol si Snape ne l'avait pas attrapé dans ses bras et mit sur une chaise. Il lui tendit un verre d'eau.

« Honnêtement Potter, » murmura-t-il, « il n'y avait pas besoin d'un tel mélodrame. »

Une fois qu'Harry eut pris une gorgée d'eau et se sentit plus calme, il regarda finalement Snape qui le regardait de façon impassible. Il se sentit soudainement honteux de son coup d'éclat enfantin et était surpris que Snape ne l'ait pas jeté dehors.

Il prit une autre gorgée d'eau juste pour avoir quelque chose à faire. « Je suis désolé d'avoir crié, Monsieur. » Dit-il en rassemblant son courage.

« Si jamais vous vous comportez comme ça avec moi encore une fois Monsieur Potter, le chien à trois têtes sera le moindre de vos soucis. » Déclara Snape d'une voix égale.

« Oui monsieur, » murmura Harry. Il ne savait pas comment ramener le sujet de sa mère sur le tapis, il décida donc d'attendre que Snape fasse le premier pas. Snape qui allait lui botter le cul ou …

« Qui vous a dit que j'étais amis avec votre mère ? » Demanda Snape.

« Je… j'ai réussi à le comprendre. Vous ne parlez jamais d'elle et vous me donnez une photo d'elle. Je sais que ce n'était pas la même que celle que Malfoy a déchiré. Alors vous l'étiez ? Monsieur ? »

« Oui je l'étais. » Dit Snape d'une voix coupée.

« Pouvez-vous me dire quelque chose sur elle Monsieur, » demanda timidement Harry. « Tante Pétunia ne la jamais mentionnait sauf pour dire qu'elle était morte dans un accident de voiture. »

« Non Potter, je ne peux pas. Je vous suggère de demander au professeur McGonagall si vous voulez en savoir plus sur votre… sur elle. Je suis occupé. » Il baissa les yeux sur son travail en ignorant Harry.

Harry ne bougea pas.

« Avez-vous l'intention de vous tenir là toute la journée Monsieur Potter, » dit Snape d'un ton amusé.

Harry se détendit, « vous m'avez appelé Harry tout à l'heure. »

« Quoi ? »

« Vous m'avez appelé Harry quand vous m'avez dit de me calmer. » Répéta Harry. Avant que Snape puisse dire autre chose, il demanda rapidement, « sur quoi vous travaillez ? »

Des livres et des revues entourées Snape. Il ne semblait pas corriger des devoirs.

« Si vous me le dites, je vous promets de partir. » Ajouta rapidement Harry.

Les lèvres de Snape se contractèrent comme s'il réprimait un sourire. Ils savaient tous les deux que Snape pourrait aisément le faire partir. « Je travaille sur une nouvelle formule d'une potion de guérison. »

« Vraiment ? Comment faites-vous une nouvelle potion ? »

« Il faut comprendre la théorie derrière la potion. Il faut comprendre la façon dont les différents ingrédients interagissent et quels sont les effets que peuvent produire les différentes combinaisons. »

« Wow, ça semble tellement cool ! » Dit Harry en regardant Snape avec admiration. « Je n'arrive pas à croire que vous pouvez faire ça. »

Snape rosit un peu, « je vous suggère de retourner à votre salle commune avant le couvre-feu ou je vais devoir vous enlever des points. » Dit-il en retournant à son travail.

Harry soupira, malheureux que ce moment coupe court mais se leva quand même. Il ne voulait pas tester la patience de Snape plus qu'il ne l'avait déjà fait.

Au moment où Harry toucha la poignée de la porte, Snape déclara soudainement : « Avant d'oublier Harry. Deux points en moins pour Gryffondor pour manque de respect. »

Harry le fixa, Snape avait pris un nombre insignifiant de points comme une excuse pour utiliser le prénom d'Harry. Alors qu'il partait il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de sourire.

.

« Donc Dumbledore savait, mais il n'a rien dit ? » Demanda Ron incrédule pour la troisième fois tandis qu'ils étaient assis dans la Grande Salle pour le petit déjeuner du samedi matin.

« Ouais, » répondit Harry d'un air maussade.

« Qu'en penses-tu ? »

« Harry, ta maman n'attendait probablement pas de lui qu'il te le dise, ou à Snape ou elle n'aurait pas envoyé la lettre. Peut-être elle lui a dit de pas le faire. » Suggéra Hermione.

Harry haussa les épaules, il savait bien que rien ne pourrait changer son passé maintenant mais il ne savait pas pourquoi il attendait si longtemps pour en parler à Snape. Lui et Snape s'entendaient assez bien à présent et rien ne l'arrêtait. Hermione semblait comprendre mieux que lui la situation, peut-être qu'il devrait lui demander.

Soudain, il ressentit une vive douleur au niveau de sa cicatrice et posa fortement sa main dessus. Au même moment, le professeur Quirrell tombait et était tombé sur le banc à côté d'Harry. « Est-ce que ça va professeur ? » Demanda Hermione en se levant rapidement pour l'aider à se lever.

« Ou…oui je vous… merci… Mi…Miss Granger, » dit-il en se stabilisant et époussetant ses robes avant de se rendre à la table des professeurs.

« C'est un imbécile complet celui-là, » dit Ron et Harry le fixa après lui se demandant s'il avait imaginé ou non l'étrange sensation venant de Quirrell, il avait déjà ressenti ça une fois mais il ne pouvait pas se souvenir de quand.

« Quel est le problème Harry ? » Demanda Ron.

« Rien, » répondit Harry, rejetant le sentiment qui le tenailler au fond de son esprit.

« Prêt à aller à la bibliothèque ? » Demanda joyeusement Hermione.

Ron gémit, à l'approche des examens, les professeurs accumulaient le nombre de devoirs ce qui signifiait qu'Harry et Ron passaient la plupart de leur temps à la bibliothèque avec Hermione.

Alors qu'ils étaient plongés dans leurs livres, Harry se sentit étrangement mal et nauséeux. Il se tenait la tête essayant de se concentrer sur les mots sur la page.

« Je me demande ce qu'Hagrid fait ici, » déclara Ron.

Harry leva les yeux et sentit un élancement dans sa tête. « Ah ! » Hurla-t-il.

« Harry, est-ce que ça va ? » Demanda Hermione inquiète.

« Je vais bien, je dois juste prendre l'air, » dit Harry en trébuchant. Il réussit à sortir de la bibliothèque et continua à marcher. Sa tête tournait et tout ce qu'il pouvait voir était des images floues et il s'effondra sur le sol.

« Harry ! » Courut Ron vers son ami avec Hermione le suivant de peu. Ils avaient suivis Harry dans le couloir désert.

Harry ouvrit les yeux et vit un flou rouge. « Ron, Ermione… » Murmura-t-il.

« Je savais que quelque chose n'allait pas, » dit Hermione en se tordant les mains alors qu'elle se penchait vers Harry.

« Nous avons besoin d'aide, » dit Ron regardant autour de lui.

Hermione sursauta soudainement, « Ron, va chercher le professeur Snape !» Dit-elle.

« S..Snape, » dit Harry tremblant, « c'est mon père. »

« Snape ? Ne devrions-nous pas aller voir Madame Pomfresh ? »

« Je pense qu'il a été empoisonné, va voir Snape. »

Ron regarda Harry pendant une seconde avant de s'y précipiter. Il haletait alors qu'il atteignait la porte, frappant sur elle avec ses deux poings.

Snape ouvrit la porte, « Weasley qu'est-ce que cela signi… »

« C'est Harry, Monsieur ! Hermione pense qu'il a été empoisonné. »

Snape le regarda, « qu'est-ce que vous bredouillez Weasley ? »

« Hermione pense qu'Harry a été empoisonné, » rugit Ron. « Vous devez faire quelque chose maintenant ! »

Snape jura et ferma la porte au visage de Ron. Ron était là fixant bêtement la porte pendant un moment avant qu'elle se réouvre et que Snape se précipite dehors. « Ou est-il ? » Demanda-t-il.

Ron ouvrit la voix en direction du troisième étage, Snape le suivant de près.

« Ron ! » Cria Hermione quand il arriva.

« J'ai Snape, » haleta Ron, s'arrêtant pour reprendre son souffle.

Snape passa devant lui et se pencha vers Harry. Il était à bout de souffle, la respiration saccadée. Snape sortit une pierre de sa poche et se tourna vers Harry. « Je veux que vous ouvriez votre bouche pour moi Harry. » Dit-il avec calme étant donné la situation.

« P…papa, » chuchota Harry et docilement entre deux respirations il ouvrit la bouche. Snape poussa la pierre dans la gorge d'Harry. Soudain sa bouche commença à mousser et son corps secouait de spasmes avant que tout s'arrête et qu'il devienne complétement immobile.

« Weasley, courrez à l'infirmerie pour prévenir Poppy que j'arrive avec Potter. » Ordonna Snape en soulevant Harry dans ses bras.

Ron hocha la tête et s'y rendit immédiatement. Hermione suivit Snape nerveuse, en espérant qu'Harry irait bien.

« Severus, que s'est-il passé ? » Demanda Madame Pomfresh en se précipitant vers eux alors qu'ils approchaient de l'infirmerie.

« Potter a été empoisonné, je l'ai stabilisé avec un bézoard. » Snape mit Harry dans le lit.

Pendant une minute, Madame Pomfresh eut l'air trop choqué pour bouger avant de rapidement se mettre en action. « Monsieur Weasley, Miss Granger, appelez immédiatement les professeurs McGonagall et Dumbledore, » ordonna-t-elle.

Ron arborait une expression de tristesse alors qu'Hermione lui attrapa le bras pour le sortir.

Alors que Madame Pomfresh s'agitait, Severus regardait le garçon allongé sur le lit. C'était la deuxième fois qu'on essayait de tuer Potter cette année. Le garçon n'allait certainement pas rendre facile le vœu qu'avait fait Severus de le protéger, pensa-t-il avec ironie.

Juste après, Dumbledore entra, suivit de près par McGonagall, Weasley et Granger.

« Par Merlin ! » S'écria McGonagall en regardant le lit sur lequel Harry était allongé.

« Qu'est-ce que c'était, Severus ? » Demanda Dumbledore.

« Un très léger poison, dans l'intention de tuer la victime sur un laps de temps. Dans ce cas, il semble avoir été administré en quantité mortelle immédiatement. Il a probablement été ingéré au petit déjeuner. » Annonça Severus essayant d'agir professionnellement.

Dumbledore réfléchit un moment avant de se tourner vers Ron et Hermione. « Monsieur Weasley, Miss Granger pouvez-vous me dire ce qu'il s'est passé ? » Demanda-t-il.

« Qui pensez-vous qui a fait cela Severus ? » Dit McGonagall d'une voix faible.

« Je ne sais pas Minerva. Etant le Garçon-Qui-A-Survécu, Potter a beaucoup d'ennemis. »

« Mais à Poudlard ? »

Severus leva les yeux au ciel face à sa naïveté.

« Comment devons-nous le protéger ? » Dit-elle, exprimant la question que Severus se posait quelques minutes auparavant.

Dumbledore vint se joindre à eux. « Minerva, peut-être devriez-vous escorter Monsieur Weasley et Miss Granger à la tour, ils ont subis un choc aujourd'hui. » Dit-il, « nous demanderons à Harry ce qu'il s'est passé demain. »

McGonagall hocha la tête et partit avec les enfants.

« Cela ne peut pas continuer Albus, Harry n'est pas en sécurité à Poudlard. Je sais que vous avez vos soupçons. » Dit Severus.

Dumbledore soupira, « je ne peux accuser personne sans preuves, Severus. Nous devons tout simplement prendre des mesures supplémentaires pour _Harry_. »

Severus jura mentalement devant son erreur.

« Je suis heureux que vous et Harry réussissiez à vous entendre, Severus. » Dit Dumbledore les yeux pétillants.

Severus renifla.

« Avez-vous découvert qu'il était plus comme Lily que vous l'aviez pensé ? »

Severus ne répondit pas.

« J'ai remarqué un changement dans votre comportement avec Harry. Vous ne pouvez pas le nier. »

Severus se moqua mais se s'arrêta en se rappelant ce qui s'était passé plus tôt. « Albus, » dit-il avec hésitation, « il m'a appelé papa de nouveau quand je lui ai dit d'ouvrir la bouche pour le bézoard. »

Dumbledore ne dit rien.

« Il me confonds évidemment avec James Potter. » Dit Severus.

« Harry n'a jamais connu James. » Murmura Dumbledore.

« Je ne serais pas un substitut de père pour Potter ! » Cracha Severus soudain furieux.

« Il ne vous demande pas d'être un substitut. »

« Le gosse ne signifie rien pour moi Albus. Je ne peux pas être ce qu'il veut. »

« Vous vous sous-estimez Severus. »

« Je dois y aller maintenant, j'ai du travail à faire. »

« Vous ne pouvez pas continuer de vous enfuir Severus. »

Severus continua de marcher et ne regarda pas en arrière alors qu'il quittait l'infirmerie.

.

 **1978**

 **Lily rit alors qu'elle tournoyait dans ses bras, « je dois arrêter maintenant, » haleta-t-elle entre deux rires, « je suis un peu fatiguée. »**

 **« Ce que vous voulez, Madame Snape. » Murmura Severus, en la tirant vers lui.**

 **« Ca va me prendre quelques temps pour m'y habituer. » Murmura Lily.**

 **« Etes-vous prêt à y aller les tourtereaux ? » Appela Sirius Black.**

 **Apparemment Black continuait à être le fléau de son existence même le jour de son mariage, pensa Severus. Black avait voulu quitter leur réception de mariage depuis qu'il était arrivé. Si ça n'avait été que de Severus, il n'aurait même pas été là mais il était un bon ami de Lily.**

 **Lily leva les yeux au ciel. « Allez, » dit-elle en tirant Severus derrière elle, « nous allons y aller avant qu'il pique une crise. »**

 **« Je me dois d'être prudent ! » Protesta Black après avoir entendu Lily. « Les espions de Voldemort pourrait être n'importe où. » Après ça il fixa Severus qui le foudroya du regard en retour. Black ne savait rien à propos du Seigneur des Ténèbres.**

 **Lily remarqua mais ne mentionna rien, il y avait une tristesse dans ses yeux que Severus choisit d'ignorer. « Merci d'être venu Sirius, » dit-elle en le serrant contre lui, « nous nous verrons plus tard. »**

 **« Bonne chance Lily, » dit-il en tournant un regard menaçant vers Severus.**

 **Severus transplana avec Lily à son petit chalet à Pré-au-Lard. « Bienvenue à la maison, » dit-il en l'embrassant légèrement.**

 **Elle avait toujours l'air triste, « Severus, tu m'aimes n'est-ce pas ? » Demanda-t-elle.**

 **Severus cligna des yeux, « Bien sûr Lily. » Dit-il, elle était la seule qu'il ait jamais aimée.**

 **« Et tu ne ferais jamais rien pour me blesser hein ? »**

 **Il fixa ses yeux verts. « Jamais Lily, je ne te blesserais jamais. Je ferais tout ce qu'il y a en mon pouvoir pour te protéger. »**

 **« Je t'aime Sev, » dit-elle doucement.**

 **« Je t'aime aussi Lily. » Elle était la seule personne à qui il n'ait jamais dit ses mots-là.**

 **.**

Severus émergea de son rêve, la respiration haletante. Depuis qu'Harry Potter était arrivé à Poudlard, il pensait à Lily de plus en plus souvent. Au fils des années, il avait fait de son mieux pour la repousser loin dans son esprit essayant à faire face à la douleur de sa perte. Mais à chaque fois qu'il voyait son fils, les souvenirs refaisaient surface et les cicatrices s'ouvraient de nouveau. Mais à présent c'était terminé, décida-t-il, cela ne se reproduirait plus.

* * *

Voilà la fin de ce chapitre... Et voilà les problèmes... lol

J'attends vos réactions !

A bientôt !


	7. Chapitre 7

**Disclaimer :** Cette histoire appartient à Sevlily4ever (lien sur mon profil), je ne fais que la traduire. Harry Potter ne m'appartient pas. Cette histoire reprend des passages de Harry Potter à l'école des sorciers.

Je vous remercie encore une fois pour vos reviews, ça fait super plaisir alors surtout continuez comme ça =)

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Avec amour, Lily**

Chapitre 7  


* * *

« Essai de t'en souvenir à nouveau, Harry. » Ordonna Hermione.

Harry soupira, depuis qu'il était sorti de l'infirmerie, ils essayaient de comprendre qui avait tenté de tuer Harry. Dumbledore leur avait demandé de ne parler à personne de la tentative de meurtre et de laisser les professeurs s'en occuper. Harry, Hermione et Ron avaient échangé un regard, décidant par la même que les professeurs ne sauraient d'aucune aide. Ils ne l'avaient pas été auparavant.

« C'est peut-être Malfoy, » suggéra Ron. « Je parie qu'il aurait adoré faire ça à Harry. »

Hermione l'ignora et continua à regarder Harry dans l'attente d'une réponse.

Harry se frotta la tête. « Je te l'ai déjà dit, je me suis assis et ai mangé mon petit déjeuner et ensuite ma cicatrice a commencé à me faire mal. »

« Tu as dit la même chose la dernière fois. Donc quiconque essai de te tuer te cause une douleur au niveau de ta cicatrice. Tu as dit que c'était Snape à la cérémonie de répartition. »

« Ouais, mais Snape ne lui aurait pas donné l'antidote s'il essayait de tuer Harry. » Déclara Ron en toute logique.

« Snape ne cherche pas à me tuer, » affirma Harry.

« Est-ce que tu te souviens d'autres choses Harry ? » Insista Hermione, « as-tu remarqué quelqu'un à la table faire quelque chose de suspect ? »

Harry frotta à nouveau son front. « Non Hermione je t'ai déjà dit, ma cicatrice me faisait mal et ensuite… » Il s'arrêta et alors qu'il la regardait, un souvenir refit surface. « Et puis le professeur Quirrell est tombé et tu l'as aidé, » dit-il lentement. Et alors tout devient plus clair. « Lors de la cérémonie de répartition, Quirrell était assis à côté de Snape. Je me souviens avoir dit quelque chose à Percy à ce sujet, ça devait être Quirrell qui causait une douleur à ma cicatrice, pas Snape ! »

Hermione eut le souffle coupé. « Tu penses que Quirrell essaie de te tuer ? » Demanda-t-elle d'une voix étouffée.

« Oui, » répondit Harry s'adossant à son fauteuil. « Ce jour-là quand je suis tombé des escaliers j'ai senti une présence et ma cicatrice me faisait mal aussi. Ça devait être Quirrell, McGonagall a dit que ça devait être de la magie noire. »

« Attendez, » dit Ron. « La première fois qu'on a entendu parler de Touffu c'était par Quirrell, vous vous souvenez ? Alors vous pensez que Quirrell est après la pierre ? »

« Bien sûr Ron ! » S'exclama Hermione avec enthousiasme, « je pense qu'il a essayé de voler la pierre toute l'année, et il a du faire rentrer le troll pour créer une distraction. »

« Et Snape essayait de lui barrer la route, c'est pourquoi il n'était pas avec les autres professeurs, » termina Harry.

« Mais cela n'explique toujours pas pourquoi il continue d'essayer de te tuer. » Fit pensivement Hermione.

« Harry est le Garçon-Qui-A-Survécu Hermione ! » Dit Ron, « beaucoup de gens voudraient faire ça. »

« Merci Ron, » dit Harry maussade.

« Quand tu veux mec. »

« Que devons-nous faire ? » Demanda Hermione nerveusement, « Devrions-nous dire à Dumbledore ce que nous soupçonnons ? »

« Non pas encore. Pas tant que nous n'avons pas plus de preuves. » Décida Harry.

Ils s'assirent en silence pendant un certain temps. « Et si nous rendions visite à Hagrid ? » Suggéra Ron en se levant et s'étirant. « C'est ennuyeux à l'intérieur, d'ailleurs je veux savoir ce qu'il regardait à la bibliothèque l'autre jour. »

.

« Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'Hagrid a un dragon. » Cria Ron tandis qu'ils rentraient au château. « Seulement des experts qualifiés sont sensés travailler avec des Norvégiens à Crêtes. »

« Baisse d'un ton Ron ! » Lui dit Harry, « nous ne voulons pas que tout le monde entende. »

« Hagrid aura tellement de problèmes si quelqu'un le découvre. » Dit Hermione tortillant ses doigts.

« M- Mon- Monsieur Potter, j'ai- j'ai entendu que v-vous étiez à l'in-l'infirmerie. »

Harry sursauta quand la voix de Quirrell interrompit leur conversation. Il se pencha en arrière contre Ron et Hermione, sa main touchant sa baguette dans sa poche. Juste à ce moment-là un groupe d'étudiants de Botanique arriva dans la zone, Harry relâcha légèrement son emprise.

« Oui Monsieur, une intoxication alimentaire, » dit Harry avec désinvolture.

« La- La prochaine fois vo-vous devriez fai-faire p-plus attention à ce q-que vous mangez M-Mr P-Potter. » Bégaya-t-il.

« Je vais garder cela à l'esprit, professeur. » Répondit Harry essayant de garder sa voix désinvolte.

« Professeur Quirrell, » intervint une voix lisse. « Il me semble que le professeur Dumbledore vous cherche. Il vous attend dans son bureau. »

« B-Bien s-su-sûr S-Severus. » Dit le professeur, sautant presque à la voix de Snape. Avec nervosité il fit demi-tour en direction du château.

Ignorant les trois premières années, Snape continua son chemin.

« C'était étrange, » commenta Ron.

« Il pense que c'est Quirrell aussi. » Murmura Harry. En courant avec Snape, il cria, « professeur !»

« Quoi Potter ! » Grogna Snape, se tournant pour lui jeter un regard.

Harry recula, surpris dans le ton colérique de Snape mais continua maladroitement. « Pensez-vous que Quirrell est celui qui m'a empoisonné ? » Demanda-t-il.

« Taisez-vous stupide enfant, » aboya Snape, regardant autour de lui comme s'il s'attendait à ce que quelqu'un soit en train de regarder. « C'est professeur Quirrell pour vous Potter et je vous suggère de ne pas vous mêler de choses qui ne vous concerne pas. »

« Mais il essaie de me tuer, ça me concerne ! » Fit valoir Harry. Pourquoi Snape agit-il comme ça ? Il avait l'habitude de dire clairement la vérité.

« Dix points en moins pour Gryffondor pour avoir répondu. Maintenant je vous suggère de me laisser tranquille Potter.»

« C'est Harry. » Chuchota presque Harry.

« Encore cinq points, » Dit Snape sans rencontrer son regard et en partant.

Harry le regarda mais ne dit rien. Snape était probablement de mauvaise humeur, décida Harry mais il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se sentir blesser.

« Alors ? » Demanda Ron alors qu'Harry les rejoint.

« Rien, » répondit Harry simplement. Tout le reste se trouvait occulter alors que leurs esprits étaient tournés vers Quirrell.

Ce n'est que quelques jours plus tard qu'ils se souvinrent du dragon d'Hagrid, mais c'était trop tard. Draco Malfoy avait apparemment espionné Hagrid et l'avait dénoncé. Norbert, le dragon d'Hagrid avait été renvoyé, la seule bonne chose dans cette histoire était que Draco Malfoy était encore dehors après le couvre-feu et avait obtenu une retenue.

.

 **Une sombre silhouette encapuchonnée marchait à travers une forêt. Les créatures de la forêt semblaient sentir la noirceur qui émanait d'elle car elles n'osaient se montrer. Tous sauf une, la plus pure de toute.**

 **L'être sombre se rapprocha d'elle. Elle l'aiderait, elle le réanimerait, c'était la seule qui pouvait lui donner de la force jusqu'à ce qu'il obtienne l'autre.**

 **Il bougea de plus en plus près. A présent elle semblait le sentir, elle regarda autour d'elle et il l'attaqua.**

Harry se réveilla en sursaut et sauta de son lit. Le rêve avait été si réel qu'il s'attendait à le trouver dans la forêt. Il se demanda qui pouvait être ce personnage encapuchonné.

Saisissant sa cape d'invisibilité, il quitta discrètement la Tour et traversa le Hall en direction de l'extérieur. La porte grinça légèrement quand il l'ouvrit mais Harry était sûr que personne ne l'avait entendu. Il faisait froid dehors, il frissonna en serrant sa robe contre lui.

Il se dirigea vers le bord de la Forêt Interdite, bien qu'il n'y ait jamais été il avait le sentiment que le personnage encapuchonné de son rêve était ici. Il regarda la forêt pendant un long moment, pas totalement sûr de ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire. Après c'était tout à fait possible qu'il n'ait fait qu'un rêve.

A ce moment-là, Harry entendit des voix et des bruits de pas derrière lui.

« Ce sont des tâches de domestiques. » Dit l'inimitable voix trainante de Draco Malfoy.

Harry remit rapidement sa cape d'invisibilité et réussit à se couvrit juste quand Hagrid et Malfoy arrivèrent au abord de la Forêt Interdite.

« Maintenant écoute attentivement parce que ce que nous allons faire ce soir est dangereux. » Harry se rapprocha en écoutant l'explication d'Hagrid sur le sang de licorne.

Une licorne morte, le sang d'Harry se glaça. Il suivit Hagrid et Malfoy dans la forêt et les regarda se séparer, Malfoy prit Crockdur avec lui. Harry décida de suivre Malfoy et Crockdur et prit un certain plaisir à voir la peur évidente qu'éprouvait Malfoy à être là.

Ils avançaient, le sang brillait au clair de lune. Soudain alors qu'ils s'approchaient de la clairière, sa cicatrice commençait à lui faire mal. Serrant son front, Harry vit quelque chose de blanc au milieu de la clairière et il réalisa que c'était la licorne morte. Cela signifiait que la silhouette encapuchonnée y était aussi.

La douleur dans sa cicatrice s'intensifia si bien qu'Harry tomba à genoux. Puis Harry la vit, la silhouette encapuchonnée sorti de l'ombre, de derrière la licorne dont elle avait commencé à boire le sang. Malfoy cria et Crockdur commença à aboyer.

La silhouette encapuchonnée se tourna vers Malfoy et Crockdur et commença à s'avancer vers eux. Crockdur commença à aboyer follement et dans sa hâte pour partir, il fit trébucher Malfoy qui tomba au sol. Le personnage encapuchonné fondit sur Malfoy et Harry, réalisant qu'il devait faire quelque chose, il repoussa la douleur et couru en face de Malfoy, baguette en main alors que sa cape glissa.

« Cours, » et pour une fois Malfoy l'écouta et s'enfuit. La silhouette approchait encore d'Harry et Harry dut fermer les yeux pour parer la douleur. Il entendit le galop de sabot et quand il ouvrit les yeux la silhouette avait disparu et un centaure se tenait devant lui.

Le centaure se présenta comme étant Firenze et raccompagna Harry à Hagrid, il expliqua à Harry que le sang de licorne était seulement utilisé comme un moyen de survie pour une âme désespérée.

« Voldemort, » murmura Harry.

« Arry' ça va ? Qu'fais-tu ici ? » Demanda Hagrid quand Firenze le ramena. Malfoy se tenait avec Hagrid, semblant pétrifier.

« La licorne est là-bas, » lui dit Harry.

« Laissez-moi vous r'menez déjà,» dit Hagrid. Sur le chemin du retour, l'esprit d'Harry était en effervescence. Il tremblait toujours en pensant à la silhouette encapuchonnée.

Quand ils atteignirent le Hall, le professeur McGonagall les attendait avec Ron, Fred et Georges en prime. Les lèvres de McGonagall se pincèrent fermement quand elle vit Harry.

« Harry qu'est-il arrivé ? » Demanda Ron courant vers lui tout en donnant des sales regards à Malfoy.

« Je vois que tu as trouvé notre gryffondor rebelle Hagrid, » dit McGonagall fixant sévèrement Harry.

« L'ai trouvé dans la forêt Pr'ffeseur. » Dit Hagrid.

Si cela était possible, les lèvres de McGonagall devinrent encore plus pincées. « Merci Hagrid, je m'en occupe à présent. Mr Malfoy vous pouvez retourner à votre salle commune. »

Sans un mot ou un regard, Malfoy partit laissant les quatre gryffondors à la merci de leur directeur de maison. McGonagall les conduisit à son bureau en silence.

« Je suis absolument consternée, » dit McGonagall. « Un étudiant hors de son dortoir et de tous les lieux possibles dans la Forêt Interdite. » Harry regarda ses pieds, la gravité de ce qu'il venait juste de faire le frappait maintenant. « Vous comprenez la situation dans laquelle vous êtes Monsieur Potter. Je suis certaine de ne pas avoir besoin de vous le rappeler. Je suis vraiment déçue de votre comportement et je suis sûre que le professeur Snape le sera également. »

A cela, Harry leva les yeux. Elle ne pouvait pas le dire à Snape ! Il détesterait Harry d'enfreindre les règles. « S'il vous plait, professeur, » commença-t-il.

« Oh non, Monsieur Potter il va entendre parler de cela. Et je vous donne une semaine de retenues. De plus cent cinquante points sera pris à Gryffondor. »

« Cent cinquante ! » S'exclama Harry.

« Oui. »

« Professeur, s'il vous plait, vous ne pouvez pas. »

« Ne me dites pas ce que je peux faire ou pas monsieur Potter, maintenant allez tous au lit. »

Ils se trainèrent jusqu'à la salle commune morose. Perdre deux cent points en une nuit était un coup dur pour eux.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faisiez tous les trois ? » Finit par demander Harry.

« On te cherchait, » dit Ron. « Je me suis réveillé et j'ai vu que tu n'étais plus au lit, je pensais que quelque chose de mauvais t'étais arrivé, avec… tu sais. Je ne pouvais pas monter l'escalier du dortoir des filles, alors j'ai demandé à Fred et Georges de m'aider. Ils savaient en quelque sorte que tu étais dans la Forêt Interdite et nous y sommes allés et sommes tombés sur McGonagall. » Il fixa les jumeaux soupçonneux et l'ignorèrent soigneusement.

« Que faisais-tu là-bas de toute manière Harry ? » Demanda Georges.

« Je ne pouvais pas dormir donc j'ai imaginé faire une promenade. » Marmonna Harry sachant combien son excuse semblait stupide.

« Mince alors Harry, autant nous sommes pour briser les règles, autant il y a un temps et des endroits pour ça. » S'exclama Fred.

« Je suis désolé, » dit Harry misérablement, « tout est de ma faute si Gryffondor est en dernière place. »

Fred et Georges échangèrent un regard, « rassure toi Harry, nous perdons tout le temps des points. » Dit Georges.

« Pas cent cinquante d'un coup. »

« Peut-être qu'on peut les rattraper au Quidditch. » Dit Fred.

« Nous aurions dû aller voir un enseignant au lieu d'aller le chercher nous-même. » Déclara Ron.

« Eh bien voilà qui met un frein à notre blague de fin d'année, hein Fred ? » Dit Georges.

« Je pense qu'il pourrait encore y avoir une chance, » déclara Fred avec un regard malicieux.

« Quelle blague ? » Demanda Ron soupçonneux.

« Attends et regarde, petit frère, » répondit Fred.

Harry ne put s'empêcher de sourire face aux singeries des jumeaux. Quand Ron et lui revinrent au dortoir, Ron demanda finalement : « Que faisais-tu dans la forêt Harry ? »

« Je vous en parlerais demain avec Hermione, » dit Harry qui avait encore besoin de digérer ce qu'il avait entendu.

Ron haussa les épaules et se mit au lit.

« Au faite Ron, » pensa à demander Harry, « pourquoi ne pouvais-tu pas entrer dans le dortoir d'Hermione ? »

Ron rougit en marmonnant quelque chose à propos d'escalier glissant. Harry secoua la tête se promettant de demander à Ron plus d'explications demain.

Quand il tira les rideaux, il vit sa cape d'invisibilité pliée avec une note à la même écriture étroite que Noël, « juste au cas où. »

.

Il ne fallut pas longtemps au Gryffondor pour découvrir qu'ils avaient perdu cent cinquante points à cause d'Harry Potter. Harry était complétement ignoré des gryffondors, des poufsouffles, et même les serdaigles semblaient distants.

« Ca leur passera, » le rassura vivement Hermione.

Elle n'était pas impressionnée par le comportement enfantin qu'avaient les gryffondors mais elle était impressionnée par ce qu'Harry avait fait. Harry n'avait pas encore eu la chance de leur dire ce qui était arrivé dans la forêt, mais ils étaient tous les deux terriblement curieux de savoir pourquoi Harry y été parti.

Snape continua à l'ignorer toute la journée. Il se demandait s'il était en colère à propos de ce qu'Harry avait fait. Mais il réalisa que Snape avait agi froidement avec lui bien avant cette histoire.

La seule chose étrange à propos de la perte de points a été la réaction de Draco Malfoy. Harry avait prévu qu'il se réjouisse que Serpentard soit à la première place à présent, mais ce ne fut pas le cas. Alors qu'Harry se dirigeait vers sa salle commune après une retenue éprouvante avec Rusart, Malfoy l'avait accosté.

« Potter, » dit Malfoy alors qu'il approchait. Sans Crabbe et Goyle pour une fois.

« Que veux-tu Malfoy, » demanda Harry avec lassitude, souhaitant juste revenir à sa salle commune pour parler avec Ron et Hermione.

Malfoy semblait mal à l'aise avant de redresser ses épaules, « tu m'as sauvé la vie Potter. »

« Pas vraiment, Firenze t'aurait aidé, » déclara Harry d'un ton morne.

Malfoy eut l'air soulagé et Harry commença à partir.

« Potter ! » L'appela une nouvelle fois Malfoy. Harry soupira et se retourna, « je suis désolée pour la photo de ta mère. »

Ils se regardèrent un moment avant que Malfoy acquiesce et parte. C'était étrange, pensa Harry.

Quand il entra dans la salle commune, Hermione et Ron l'attendaient. Après qu'ils se soient assis dans les fauteuils en face du feu, ils attaquèrent avec leurs questions. Harry commença à leur raconter ce qui était arrivé, à partir du moment où il avait fait ce rêve (Hermione avait l'air exaspéré quand il leur dit pour sa sortie nocturne) jusqu'aux paroles de Firenze.

« Quirrell essaie de voler la pierre pour Voldemort, » leur dit Harry une fois qu'il eut fini de raconter ce qui s'était passé dans la forêt.

Ron tressaillit, « peux-tu ne pas prononcer ce nom ? »

Harry l'ignora, « voilà pourquoi ma cicatrice me fait mal. Je pense que ça se produit quand Voldemort est proche. Alors maintenant tout ce que nous avons à faire est d'attendre que Quirrell vole la pierre. Puis Voldemort pourra finir le travail. »

« Harry, arrête, » dit Hermione, « Dumbledore est le seul sorcier que Tu-Sais-Qui craint. Aussi longtemps qu'il est là, nous sommes en sécurité. »

« Mais si nous ne le sommes pas Hermione, » dit Harry fiévreusement, « Dumbledore n'a pas pu empêcher le troll de rentrer ni que Quirrell essai de me tuer deux fois. Que faire s'il ne peut pas arrêter Voldemort avant qu'il ait eut la pierre.» Il se mit à faire les cent pas face à la cheminée.

« Il n'a peut-être pas trouvé le moyen de passer devant Touffu, » suggéra Ron.

Harry s'arrêta, « Hagrid, » murmura-t-il. Il sorti de la salle commune avec Ron et Hermione sur ses talons, qui essayait de lui demander ce qu'il se passait.

« Hagrid, » cria Harry en frappant à la porte.

« Harry ? » Dit Hagrid en ouvrant la porte, « que s'passe-t-il ? »

« Hagrid, l'étranger que vous avez rencontré au pub et qui vous a donné le dragon, à quoi ressemblait-il ? » Demanda Harry avec urgence.

« J'sais pas, il portait une cagoule, » répondit Hagrid.

« Avez-vous parlé ? » Demanda Harry.

« Oui il m'a d'mandé de quels genres de créature j'm'occupais et je lui ai répondu, après ça j'lui ai dit qu'après Touffu je n'aurai pas d'mal à m'occuper d'un dragon. »

« Et il s'est intéressé à Touffu ? »

« Bien sûr qu'il l'a fait. Ne rencontre pas souvent un chien à trois têtes ? J'lui ai dit comment l'apaiser. Prenez Touffu, un air d'musique et il s'endort. »

Harry regarda Hagrid horrifié avant de se précipiter vers le château. Il se mit à nouveau à faire les cent pas devant le feu.

« Donc Quirrell attend seulement que Dumbledore parte pour voler la pierre. »

La seule chose qui leur restait à faire à présent était d'attendre.

Harry n'était pas sûr de comment il réussissait à se concentrer sur ses exams quand il savait que Voldemort allait apparaitre d'un jour à l'autre. Il levait les yeux vers la table des professeurs tous les jours pour s'assurer que Dumbledore était toujours là et commença à demander à McGonagall si le Directeur était bien présent à l'école.

Jusqu'au jour où après leurs exams elle leur dit : « je crains que le Directeur ait été appelé de toute urgence au Ministère monsieur Potter. »

« Il est parti, » dit Harry d'un air hébété.

« Oui, » dit-elle « mais vous pouvez toujours me parler si vous en avez besoin. »

« Oui professeur, » répondit-il en retournant dans sa salle commune dans un état second.

« Harry nous devons le dire à quelqu'un, » dit Hermione après qu'il leur a annoncé la nouvelle.

Ron, pâle, hocha la tête.

Hermione redressa ses épaules comme si elle s'apprêtait à dire quelque chose d'important. « Je… Je pense que nous devrions le dire à Snape pour la pierre. Je pense que tu devrais dire la vérité à Snape. »

« Hermione, je ne peux pas. Je n'en ai pas fait assez, je ne lui ai pas montré… » Commença Harry.

« Harry avoir des bonnes notes et se comporter mieux ne le fera pas t'aimer plus. » Dit Hermione.

« Il est temps Hermione, » dit Harry souriant faiblement à Ron.

Ron ne sourit pas en retour, « Hermione a raison, mec. Regarde Fred et Georges ils ont toujours des problèmes et maman leur envoi des hiboux pour les réprimander mais elle les aime toujours autant que Percy. »

« Alors il m'aimera ? » Murmura Harry.

« Oui Harry, » dit fermement Hermione. « Tu as besoin de lui dire Harry. »

« J'ai peur, » admit Harry.

« Je sais Harry, » dit doucement Hermione, « mais vous méritez tous les deux la vérité. »

Harry se tourna vers Ron qui lui dit : « je pense aussi que tu dois le faire Harry. »

Harry regarda le feu, « ok, » dit-il calmement, « je vais le faire. »

* * *

Et là je sens que vous me détestez hein?

Faudra attendre le prochain chapitre.

J'attends vos impressions... Et vos suppositions sur la futur confrontation...

A bientôt !


	8. Chapitre 8

**Disclaimer :** Cette histoire appartient à Sevlily4ever (lien sur mon profil), je ne fais que la traduire. Harry Potter ne m'appartient pas. Cette histoire reprend des passages de Harry Potter à l'école des sorciers.

Je m'excuse pour l'attente, j'ai eu un mois plutôt chargé, je viens d'entrer en école d'infirmière; beaucoup de travail, j'espère que vous me pardonnerez de vous avoir laisser sur ce suspens.

Voilà le chapitre que vous attendez avec impatience.

Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews, ça me fait tellement plasir de vous lire, alors continuez !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Avec amour, Lily**

Chapitre 8

* * *

« Severus avez-vous remarqué quelque chose de différent dans le comportement de monsieur Potter dernièrement ? » Lui demanda Minerva dans la salle des professeurs.

« Non Minerva, comment le pourrais-je ? » Répondit Severus froidement.

Minerva eu l'air déconcerté, « je pensais que vous pourriez savoir ce qui se passe dans sa tête. Tous les deux semblaient être plutôt proches. »

« Vous faites erreur. »

« Je ne pense pas. Saviez-vous que lorsque je l'ai attrapé après sa sortie dans la Forêt Interdite, il n'avait pas l'air de le regretter le moins du monde jusqu'à que je lui dise que je vous en informerai ? »

Severus resta silencieux et Minerva continua, « il continu à me demander si Albus est encore à Poudlard. Quand je lui ai dit qu'Albus était parti au Ministère il a eu l'air paniqué. Il ne voulait pas me dire pourquoi mais peut-être que si vous lui parliez… »

« Non, » l'interrompit immédiatement Severus en se détournant d'elle. « Potter n'est pas ma préoccupation. »

« Severus, » commença Minerva mais fut interrompu une nouvelle fois par le bruit de quelque qui frappe à la porte. En soupirant, elle y alla et l'ouvrit, révélant l'objet de leur discussion flanqué comme d'habitude de Granger et Weasley.

« Oui monsieur Potter, » dit-elle sévèrement.

« Puis-je parler au professeur Snape, s'il vous plait ? » Demanda-t-il d'une voix mal assuré. Il tremblait.

« Monsieur Potter, quel est le problème ? Avez-vous besoin de voir madame Pomfresh ? » Demanda Minerva d'une voix alarmée.

« Non professeur. J'ai vraiment besoin de parler au professeur Snape. » Pendant qu'il parlait, ses yeux étaient étrangement brillant.

Ne pouvant rien faire de plus, Minerva se tourna vers Severus, lui demandant silencieusement de gérer la situation.

Severus fronça les sourcils mais céda. « Venez dans mon bureau Potter, » dit-il brusquement quittant la salle à grand pas, ne remarquant pas le sourire rassurant qu'Hermione donna à Harry ni la tape dans le dos de Ron.

Harry marcha derrière Snape, se sentant pas prêt à lui faire face aujourd'hui, ni jamais en réalité. Au moment où ils arrivèrent au bureau de Snape, Harry n'était plus qu'un paquet de nerfs. Il ne savait pas comment il allait annoncer les nouvelles à Snape. En mode Gryffondor, il avait décidé d'y aller, avec le recul c'était une idée extrêmement stupide.

Snape marcha calmement et s'asseyait derrière son bureau. Harry regarda la chaise en face du bureau. Il s'était assis dans ce même fauteuil auparavant mais jamais dans de telles circonstances, il secoua la tête pour chasser ses pensées. Il avait seulement besoin de le dire, de se lancer.

Mais alors qu'il fixait Snape, il perdit son sang-froid et il lâcha, « nous pensons que Quirrell essai de voler la pierre philosophale. »

Snape eut l'air furieux, « Et comment pourrez-vous savoir ça Potter ? »

« Je le sais, c'est tout, » déclara maladroitement Harry.

« Ne vous ai-je pas déjà prévenu de pas mettre votre nez dans des choses qui ne vous concerne pas ? »

« Oui mais c'est vrai ! »

« La pierre est bien protégée… »

« Mais nous pensons… »

« Ne m'interrompez pas ! Comme je le disais la pierre est bien protégée et ne vous concerne pas. Si c'est tout, partez. » La voix de Snape était froide.

« Mais nous pensons que Quirrell essai de voler la pierre pour Voldemort. »

« Ne prononcez pas ce nom. » Tonna Snape.

Harry le regarda incrédule, alors Snape avait peur de ce nom ?

« Le Seigneurs des Ténèbres a disparu depuis un certain nombre d'années, et vous entre tous devriez le savoir. » Dit Snape, un peu plus calme.

« Le professeur Dumbledore n'y croit pas, » déclara obstinément Harry.

Snape lui lança un regard furieux et Harry pouvait sentir sa frustration sur le point d'exploser. « Pourquoi ne me croyez-vous pas ? » Cria-t-il.

« Ne me parlez pas comme ça Potter ! Vous n'avez aucun respect pour l'autorité tout comme votre père. »

Harry était silencieux, ça faisait un moment que Snape ne l'avait pas comparé à James Potter. Que s'était-il passé ? « Vous m'avez dit que vous ne me détestez pas mais c'est faux. » Dit Harry soudain hystérique, « pourquoi me détestez-vous alors que vous avez aimé ma mère ? »

« Je ne me souviens pas avoir jamais dit que j'aimais votre mère. »

« Mais vous l'aimez et je le sais ! Vous l'aimiez ! Vous l'avez vu dans la Miroir de Risèd, je le sais. Et elle vous aimait. »

Le visage de Snape perdit toutes couleurs. « Quelles absurdités êtes-vous en train de débiter Potter ? » Sa voix était mortelle. « Comment osez-vous présumer quelque chose au sujet de ma relation avec Lily ? Elle ne m'aimait pas et elle ne me croyait pas capable d'aimer. Maintenant je vous suggère de SORTIR ! »

« Non je ne le ferais pas. » Dit Harry maintenant déterminé à en finir avec ça. Raide, il déclara : « Ce que je voulais vraiment te dire était que je suis ton fils. Je ne suis pas le fils de James Potter mais le tien. Tu es mon père. »

Le silence était assourdissant.

« Tu es mon père, » répéta Harry. Il se sentait bien de l'avoir enfin dit.

« Je ne sais pas quels genres d'illusions vous entretenez mais vous n'êtes pas mon fils, » répondit calmement Snape. « Je vous assure que vous êtes le fils de Potter. »

Harry secoua la tête. « Ma mère m'a envoyé une lettre le jour de mon anniversaire, elle m'a tout raconté. » Il attrapa la lettre dans sa poche et la leva en direction de Snape. Cette lettre était devenue son bien le plus précieux. « Tu peux la lire si tu veux. »

Snape secoua la tête et ricana faiblement face au morceau de parchemin qu'Harry tenait dans ses mains. « Ne soyez pas ridicule Potter, j'en ai assez de ses absurdités. Vous ne croyez pas vraiment les quelconques bêtises d'une lettre supposément écrite par quelqu'un qui est mort depuis 10 ans. »

« Tout est vrai, » insista Harry, n'ayant jamais douté de l'authenticité de la lettre. « Elle m'a raconté comment vous vous étiez rencontré quand vous aviez neuf ans, que vous avez été réparti dans différentes maisons mais que vous étiez toujours resté ami et puis vous étiez marié.. »

« J'en ai assez de ses bêtises, » dit Snape d'une voix dangereuse. « Tu es le gosse de James Potter et tu ne seras jamais le mien. Je ne sais pas comment tu as découvert tout ça mais tu n'en reparleras plus jamais, est-ce clair ? Maintenant va-t'en ! Je ne veux plus te revoir dans ce bureau à nouveau. »

Des larmes chaudes se formèrent dans les yeux d'Harry et il essaya de les repousser mais elles tombèrent en continu sur ses joues. Avec impatience il les essuya avec le dos de sa main. « Tu es mon père, » dit-il pour la troisième fois, « je sais que tu l'es. »

Snape était pâle mais ne dit rien, son visage était un masque blanc. Quand il se détourna de lui, Harry réalisa que Snape n'allait pas l'accepter comme étant son fils. Les larmes ont commencé à affluer avec plus de force qu'avant et il s'échappa, laissant tomber la lettre sur le sol froid des cachots.

Alors qu'il courrait, il ne remarqua pas deux personnes qui l'observaient.

.

Harry se sentait tellement stupide, son expérience avec les Dursley ne lui avait-il rien appris ? Bien qu'il partage le même sang avec eux, ça ne les faisait pas le détester moins. Qu'avait-il prévu au juste ? Que Snape l'accepte immédiatement, l'emmène loin des Dursley et… et l'aime ?

Il s'était trompé tout ce temps en pensant en quelque sorte qu'il pourrait gagner l'amour de Snape. Ron et Hermione avaient raison, on ne pouvait pas forcer quelqu'un à nous aimer. Il avait essayé si dur avec les Dursley avant de réaliser à quel point c'était futile. Il avait fait ses tâches sans se plaindre mais rien de tout ça ne les avaient fait l'aimer un peu plus.

Bien sûr que Snape ne l'aimerait pas. Peu importe que Snape soit son père, ce n'était pas tant qu'il soit lié par le sang. Snape n'avait même pas daigné croire que tout cela était vrai, lui affirmant par la même qu'il le traiterait toujours comme le fils de James Potter.

Pourtant, Harry ne pouvait pas se résoudre à le haïr. Quand il pensait à Snape, il voyait un homme intelligent, courageux et gentil, l'homme qui l'avait aidé à faire ses devoirs, avec qui il avait passé du temps à faire brasser des potions, qui l'avait réconforté après que Malfoy ait déchiré la photo de sa mère.

Et voilà pourquoi il ne pouvait pas haïr Snape. Voilà pourquoi il aimait son père.

.

Severus arpentait son bureau, souhaitant pour la première fois qu'Albus soit présent. Peut-être aurait-il été en mesure de lui expliquer cette situation. Tandis qu'il continuait à arpenter son bureau, il prit sa tête entre ses mains. Se pourrait-il que le garçon dise la vérité ? C'était quelque chose d'absurde. Comment Harry Potter pourrait être son fils ? Pourquoi Lily ne lui aurait pas dit ?

Severus arrêta de marcher et retourna vers sa chaise, sentant les prémisses d'un mal de tête. Il s'asseyait massant ses tempes et commença à compter les mois séparant le départ de Lily et la naissance du garçon. Ce n'était sûrement pas possible, ça ne pouvait tout simplement pas être possible. Il était le fils de James Potter, il devait l'être. Mais pour quelles raisons le garçon semblait si persuadé qu'il était son père ?

Il tressaillit en entendant un coup porté à la porte mais décida de l'ignorer. Les coups ont continué de plus en plus fort jusqu'à ce que finalement Severus se dirige vers la porte.

« Quoi ! » répondit-il sèchement en ouvrant la porte laissant apparaître deux têtes rousses identiques.

« Bonjour professeur, » fit l'une d'eux.

« C'est pour quoi ? » Demanda-t-il.

« Nous avons vu Harry partir précipitamment de votre bureau, il avait l'air contrarié. » Dit l'autre.

« Et alors ? » Demanda Severus avec impatience.

« Nous avons pensé que vous pourriez vouloir lire ceci. » Il tendit un bout de parchemin.

Severus regarda avec méfiance.

« Harry l'a laissé tomber, » poursuivit Weasley.

Les yeux de Severus s'écarquillèrent quand il réalisa que c'était la lettre que le garçon pensait être de Lily. Il l'arracha des mains de Weasley. « Si c'est tout, » dit-il et sans attendre il leur claqua la porte au nez. Ils échangèrent des regards inquiets, espérant avoir fait la bonne chose pour Harry.

Une fois de retour en tout sécurité dans ses quartiers et espérons libre de toutes perturbations, il fixa la lettre pliée dans ses mains. Immédiatement, il vérifia qu'il n'y ait pas de maléfice sur la lettre mais n'en trouva aucun. Il découvrit cependant un sort ne permettant qu'à certaines personnes de la lire. Severus se rappela que Lily avait toujours été douée en sortilège.

Il fixa la lettre un bon moment, pouvait-elle vraiment être de Lily ? Et si c'était le cas, comment pouvait-il se résoudre à la lire ? La douleur de sa perte était encore si profonde que jusqu'à récemment, jusqu'à qu'il rencontre son fils (a elle), il ne pouvait prononcer son prénom. Voilà pourquoi il réagissait si mal aux paroles du garçon. Il ne pouvait pas supporter de regarder ses yeux et voir le garçon lui dire que son plus grand souhait était vrai. C'était tout simplement impossible.

Les secondes devinrent des heures et Severus n'avait encore rien fait. Finalement il décida qu'il en avait assez, il n'était pas un lâche. Les mains étrangement tremblantes, il la déplia et jeta immédiatement un coup d'œil, réalisant par la même qu'il était l'une des personnes autorisée à lire la lettre. L'écriture était en effet familière, celle qu'il connaissait grâce à tant de correspondance.

Il la tenait dans ses mains comme si elle était sacrée et passa ses doigts sur les mots. C'était la main de Lily qui s'était déplacée sur ce parchemin, laissant une traînée de mots qui pourrait très bien changer le reste de sa vie.

 _Mon cher Harry_ , commença-t-il à lire.

.

Au même moment, après le diner Harry était retourné à la tour Gryffondor, ses larmes s'étaient taries laissant place à une féroce détermination.

« Harry ! Ou étais-tu ? Nous étions malades d'inquiétude. » Hermione se jeta sur lui.

« Que s'est-il passé Harry ? Comment ça a été ? » Demanda Ron.

« Il ne veut pas de moi, » dit brièvement Harry. Avant qu'Hermione et Ron ne puissent réagir, il poursuivit : « j'ai essayé de lui parler de la pierre mais il ne m'a pas cru. » Il prit une profonde inspiration, « je vais y aller, je vais prendre la pierre avant que Quirrell le fasse. »

« Mais Harry, tu ne peux pas ! » Cria Hermione.

« C'est complètement fou, » accorda Ron.

« Vous ne comprenez pas ? » Cria Harry, « si je ne le fais pas, Voldemort va revenir et il me tuera parce que je n'irais jamais du côté des ténèbres. J'irais dans cette trappe ce soir et rien de ce que vous pourrez me dire tous les deux ne m'arrêtera ! Voldemort a tué ma… mes parents, vous vous souvenez ? »

Ron et Hermione échangèrent un regard. « Nous viendrons aussi, Harry, » dit Hermione.

« J'espère qu'il y a assez de place sous ta cape d'invisibilité pour nous trois, » ajouta Ron.

Harry regarda ses deux amis et hocha la tête, « nous partirons quand tout le monde sera couché. »

« Harry qu'est-ce que… » Commença Ron alors qu'il entrait dans la salle commune où ils devaient rejoindre Hermione afin d'aller chercher la pierre.

« Allez Ron, » l'interrompit Harry avant que Ron ne puisse poser sa question. « Nous devons nous dépêcher avant que Quirrell y arrive. »

Ron haussa les épaules à Hermione tandis qu'elle descendait les escaliers de son dortoir. Elle se mordit la lèvre mais n'essaya pas de demander à Harry au sujet de ce qui s'était passé avec Snape.

« Nous ferions mieux de mettre la cape dès maintenant, » dit Harry en se tournant vers eux.

« Que faites-vous, » dit une voix dans l'escalier, c'était Neville.

« Rien Neville, rendors-toi, » déclara Ron d'une manière peu convaincante.

« Tu vas encore te balader ? » Déclara Neville en regardant Harry. « Tu ne peux pas y aller, tu vas encore nous faire perdre des points, je vous laisserais pas y aller. » Il se précipita devant le trou qui servait d'entrée.

« Fais quelque chose, » dit Harry à Hermione.

Hermione sortit sa baguette. « Je suis vraiment désolée Neville, » dit-elle, « Petrificus Totalus ! »

Et ils quittèrent la salle commune laissant Neville derrière eux.

.

 _La nuit où j'avais prévu de lui dire pour toi est la nuit où il est arrivé avec la marque des Ténèbres sur son bras._ (Note trad – 1er chapitre pour relire la lettre.)

 **1979**

 **« Severus ! » Cria joyeusement Lily en l'étreignant quand il entra dans leur cottage.**

 **Tout son épuisement fondit comme neige au soleil à la vue de sa femme. Elle était rayonnante.**

 **« Comment s'est passé l'entretien ? » Demanda-t-elle. Ah c'est vrai, il lui avait dit qu'il était parti pour un entretien d'embauche.**

 **Sa bouche était sèche et elle fronça les sourcils.**

 **« Tu n'as pas l'air bien Severus. Tu devrais peut-être aller te reposer je t'amènerais quelque chose à manger plus tard. »**

 **Severus secoua la tête sachant qu'il devait lui dire. Elle le verrait d'elle-même assez tôt. Il commença à déboutonner sa manchette.**

 **« Que fais-tu ? » Demanda-t-elle le regardant dans les yeux. Ses yeux racontaient une histoire différente de ses paroles. Elle avait l'air effrayée comme si elle savait déjà ce qui allait se passer. Gardant son regard verrouillé au sien, Severus releva doucement sa manche jusqu'à révéler…**

 **Lily baissa le regard et son souffle se coupa, « qu'est-ce ? »**

 **« La marqua des Ténèbres, » répondit Severus d'une voix sans émotion.**

 **« Tu es, tu es l'un d'entre eux ? Tu es un mangemort ! »**

 **« Oui. »**

 _Je l'ai quitté cette nuit-là et dis des choses que j'ai honte d'admettre._

 **Lily faisait ses bagages, il n'arrivait pas croire qu'elle faisait ça. Elle ne pouvait pas être en train de le quitter, elle ne pouvait pas.**

 **« Lily s'il te plait, » supplia-t-il.**

 **« Tu les as choisi Severus, tu les as choisi au lieu de moi. » Dit-elle en essuyant ses larmes avec impatience avant de marcher en direction de la porte. Tu m'as menti, tu m'as fait mal même si tu m'avais de ne jamais le faire. Comment puis-je rester avec toi quand je ne peux pas te faire confiance ? » Elle posa une main sur son ventre comme si elle avait mal.**

 **« Je l'ai fait pour nous Lily, » plaida-t-il, « pour te garder en sécurité. »**

 **« Tu te mens seulement à toi-même Severus, tu l'as fait pour toi. Tu dis que tu m'aimes mais c'est faux. »**

 **« Mais je t'aime Lily, » rétorqua Severus d'un air hébété.**

 **Ses yeux étaient froids alors qu'elle se retournait pour le regarder. « Non c'est faux, par moment je pense que tu n'as jamais su comment aimer. » En claquant la porte, elle disparut laissant Severus tout seul.**

 _J'aime ton père et je t'aime._

Elle l'aimait, elle l'aimait même après l'avoir quitter. Tout ce temps il avait pensé qu'elle avait sauté dans les bras de James Potter dès qu'elle l'avait quitté, mais ça n'avait jamais été James Potter, ça avait toujours été lui. Les larmes coulaient le long de son nez crochu pour atterrir sur le parchemin.

Elle avait seulement été avec Potter pour protéger son fils. Leur fils. Leur fils, Harry. Harry Potter était vraiment son fils. Il avait un fils réalisa-t-il incrédule. Dans sa tête, il imaginait le garçon se tenant timidement en rang avec les autres premières années attendant d'être réparti. Le garçon avec les mêmes cheveux noirs que Severus, les yeux verts comme Lily. Son fils était une partie de lui, tout comme il était une partie de Lily.

Quelque part au milieu de son hébétude, Severus avait quitté ses quartiers et fait son chemin jusqu'au septième étage. Le portrait de la Grosse Dame le fit entrer sans aucun obstacle. Severus prit une profonde inspiration alors qu'il entrait par le trou du portrait. Qu'allait-il dire ? Que pouvait-il dire ? Qu'allait dire Harry ?

Ses peurs s'évanouirent quand il vit Neville Londubat pétrifié sur le sol. Immédiatement il s'activa, un sensation glaciale s'installa dans sa poitrine tandis qu'il agita sa baguette en s'écriant : « Finite Incantatem ! »

Londubat revint à lui.

« Que s'est-il passé Londubat ? » Demanda Severus menaçant. Il avait le sentiment affreux que ça avait quelque chose avoir avec son fils. « Ou est Harry ? »

Les yeux de Londubat s'écarquillèrent et il essaya de masquer sa réaction à « son professeur favori ». « Il a quitté la salle commune avec Ron et Hermione il y a dix minutes. Je ne sais pas où ils sont allés mais je pense avoir entendu Harry mentionner le professeur Quirrell. » Répondit-il d'une petite voix.

Severus jura dans sa barbe et sortit de la salle commune. La première chose qu'il fit est d'envoyer un patronus à Albus avant d'aller à la recherche d'Harry. Garçon stupide ! Severus l'avait averti de ne pas courir après les ennuis mais bien sûr il ne l'avait pas écouté. Le garçon allait finir par le tuer. Tandis qu'il se dirigeait vers le troisième étage, Severus ignora le picotement de la Marque des Ténèbres sur son bras gauche.

* * *

Voilà j'espère vous avez apprécié, j'attends vite vos réactions !

J'espère vous mettre le prochain chapitre bientôt, pas plus d'un mois promis !

A vos claviers !


	9. Chapitre 9

**Disclaimer :** Cette histoire appartient à Sevlily4ever (lien sur mon profil) je ne fais que la traduire. Harry Potter ne m'appartient pas. Cette histoire reprend des passage de Harry Potter à l'école des sorciers.

.

Je prends du temps sur mes révisions et sur mon planning de fou pour poster ce nouveau chapitre.

 **En hommage à Alan Rickman** qui nous a quitté jeudi, ce fabuleux acteur qui a fait vivre le personnage de Severus Snape au grand écran.

C'est avec beaucoup de tristesse que j'ai appris cette nouvelle et que je ressentais le besoin de venir poster ce chapitre.

 **RIP Alan Rickman** et merci de m'avoir fait rêver, à jamais dans mon cœur 3

.

Je vous souhaite tout de même une bonne année 2016, la santé et pleins de bonnes choses.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Avec amour, Lily**

Chapitre 9

* * *

Ils passèrent devant Touffu en jouant de la flute en bois prêtée par Hagrid. Ils réussirent à passer le Filet du Diable et à déverrouiller la porte avec les clefs charmées. Ils franchirent le jeu d'échec mais furent obliger de laisser Ron. Hermione réussit à résoudre l'énigme des potions de Snape.

« Harry, » dit-elle en lui tendant la plus petite fiole ronde, « tu vas faire attention hein ? »

Harry acquiesça résolu.

Elle hésita, « Harry tu es un grand sorcier tu sais. Si tu lui laisses du temps je suis certaine que ton père le verra aussi. »

Harry baissa les yeux avant de dire : « pars Hermione avant que j'y aille. »

Elle l'étreignit une dernière fois avant d'avaler la potion qui la ramènerait auprès de Ron et partit.

Une fois qu'elle fut parti et en sécurité, il prit sa propre fiole de potion dans sa main pendant un moment avant de l'avaler et d'avancer vers les flammes noires. Quirrell était debout devant le miroir de Riséd. « Potter, » dit-il, « je savais que j'allais vous rencontrer ici. »

Il agite sa baguette et des cordes apparurent de nulle part, ligotant solidement Harry.

Harry lutta, essayant désespérément de se libérer des cordes.

« Ça ne sert à rien de lutter, Potter, » sourit Quirrell en se tournant vers le miroir. « Je me vois tenant la pierre mais je ne peux pas l'obtenir, » murmura Quirrell.

« Comment savez-vous que je serais ici, » cria désespérément Harry pour gagner du temps.

« Je ne suis pas idiot Potter, je savais que vous me soupçonniez. J'ai été très surpris que vous n'avez naturellement pas pensé que Snape essayait de voler la pierre mais ensuite j'ai réalisé que vous aviez une relation spéciale. Snape était toujours celui qui vous sauver quand j'étais si proche de vous tuer une fois pour toute. »

« Je savais que c'était vous qui essayait de me tuer. »

« Oui Potter, je suppose que j'aurais pu essayer d'être plus subtile mais il était si tentant de me débarrasser de vous. »

« Pourquoi ? » Demanda Harry toujours ligoté.

« Vous devez certainement savoir maintenant, je l'ai fait pour mon Maitre. Maintenant taisez-vous Potter et laissez-moi me concentrer. »

« Sert-toi du garçon, » murmura une voix quelque part dans la pièce.

Harry eut des picotements de douleur dans sa cicatrice. Il regarda aux alentours sursautant avant qu'il puisse comprendre ce qui se passait, les cordes le ligotant disparurent et il fut poussé devant le miroir.

« Que voyez-vous garçon ? » Demanda Quirrell avec impatience.

Harry regarda le miroir et vit la même image qu'il l'avait vu la dernière fois qu'il avait regardé dans le Miroir de Riséd, son père debout derrière lui.

« Je me vois jouer au Quidditch, » dit finalement Harry à Quirrell.

« Il ment, » dit la voix. « Mais il ne sera pas capable de nous donner la pierre, non. Le garçon est un imbécile. Laisse-moi lui parler en face à face. »

Harry regarda avec horreur Quirrell démêlé son turban pour révéler le visage de… « Voldemort, » murmura Harry.

« Oui Potter, tu vois ce que je suis devenu ? Mais peu importe. Bientôt j'aurais ce que je cherche et je te détruirais et plus personne ne pourra m'arrêter. En fait, sans la pierre, je n'ai plus du tout besoin de toi. »

Harry haleta et commença à reculer.

« Quirrell, » ordonna Voldemort, « tue-l... »

« Mon Seigneur ! »

La tête d'Harry pivota brusquement, avec soulagement, il vit la silhouette imposante de son père marchait vers eux.

.

Severus entra dans la pièce juste au moment où Voldemort ordonnait à ce taré de Quirrell de tuer Harry. Face à ses mots il se sentit oppresser et avant même qu'il puisse penser à un plan d'approche, il s'écria, « Mon Seigneur ! »

Voldemort tourna immédiatement son attention vers Severus et un sourire apparut sur son visage. « Ah Severus, comme c'est gentil de te joindre à nous. »

« Mon Seigneur, vous êtes de retour, » dit Severus, « nous avons tous pensé que vous étiez parti. Mais nous étions fous de le croire. »

« Oui ça l'était Severus, » répondit doucement Voldemort. « Toutes ces années j'ai attendu qu'au moins l'un de mes fidèles mangemorts réalise que ça ne pouvait pas être vrai, mais il n'y avait aucun signe d'un de mes mangemorts. »

« Pardonnez-moi Maitre, » dit Severus. Il marchait devant Harry, bloquant Harry de la vue de Voldemort.

« Suis-je encore ton Maitre Severus ? Ou en sers-tu un autre à présent ? » Dit Voldemort, « Dumbledore peut-être ? »

« Mon Seigneur je le servais uniquement sur vos ordres. Il n'y a que vous auquel je suis fidèle. » Fit Severus avec révérence. Il se déplaça légèrement vers la droite, essayant de guider le garçon avec lui qui était en face de la porte.

« Ne me mens pas Severus ! Je t'ai observé toute l'année, tu es fidèle à Dumbledore. »

« Je vous assure Mon Seigneur… »

« Il y a aussi votre faible pour le Garçon-Qui-A-Survécu. Tu es à présent en train de détourner mon attention de lui pour la concentrer sur toi. Il est ton fils après tout. Oui Severus, je suis au courant. J'ai été très surpris jusqu'à que je me souvienne de toi et de cette Sang-de-bourbe. Ne m'as-tu pas demandé d'épargner sa vie en échange de celle de son fils ? » Rit Voldemort.

Severus sorti sa baguette, sachant que la tromperie était inutile à ce stade. « Cours Harry, maintenant ! » Lui cria-t-il envoyant un sort à Quirrell qui l'esquiva.

Pour une fois Harry décida d'écouter et courut vers la porte.

« Tues-les ! » Cria Voldemort.

Quirrell lança un sort proche de la tête de Severus et des flammes apparurent le long de la pièce, bloquant la sortie. Immédiatement Severus lança sort sur sort à Quirrell, essayant désespérément de gagner assez de temps pour qu'Harry puisse sortir. Un de ses sorts toucha enfin Quirrell, l' handicapant temporairement ce qui permit de réduire l'intensité des flammes.

Voldemort prit rapidement l'avantage de cette distraction. « Utilise ta marque ! Nous attraperons le garçon plus tard, » siffla-t-il à Quirrell.

Quirrell remonta sa manche révélant la Marque des Ténèbres sur son avant-bras. Il pressa son doigt sur elle et instantanément la marque sur le bras de Severus brûla. Serrant sa marque, cela doubla l'intensité de la douleur.

« Tu vas mourir maintenant Snape, » dit doucement Voldemort, « et être un exemple pour tous ceux qui osent me défier.

.

Si tôt que le sort de Snape dissipa les flammes bloquant l'entrée, Harry courut. Alors qu'il était sur le point d'atteindre l'entrée, il entendit un cri de douleur venant de son père. Il se retourna et vit Snape au sol devant Quirrell, tenant son avant-bras douloureux. Ils allaient le tuer !

Sans même y réfléchir, Harry courut et glissa sur le sol où se trouvait Snape.

« Potter ! Que fais-tu ? Je t'ai dit de partir. » Snape avait trop mal pour mettre assez de hargne dans ses mots.

« Je ne vais pas te laisser, » dit Harry avec détermination.

« Quelle chance, » dit Voldemort, « le garçon va mourir avec son père, j'ai déjà tué ta mère en face de toi Harry Potter. Oh elle me suppliait, alors es-tu prêt à voir ton père mourir ? »

Harry leva les yeux vers lui. « Vous mentez ! Et vous n'allez pas le tuer ! Je ne vous laisserais pas faire ! »

« Pourquoi tu t'en soucis ? » Demanda Voldemort, « il te déteste il ne t'acceptera jamais comme fils. »

Harry regarda son père et instinctivement il attrapa son bras où la Marque des Ténèbres brûlée et pressa sa main pour aider à atténuer la douleur.

Au moment où il toucha la marque de Snape, lui et Quirrell commencèrent à crier. La cicatrice de Harry commença à être douloureuse, haletant il enleva rapidement sa main. La marque sur le bras de Quirrell fumait.

« Maitre, que se passe-t-il ? » Demanda craintivement Quirrell.

« Peu importe imbécile ! Tue Snape ! »

Quirrell pressa sa main sur la Marque des Ténèbres alors qu'il semblait être dans une douleur considérable. Harry regarda ses mains et sans même y penser saisit à nouveau le bras de Snape. Cette fois il était évident que Quirrell avait mal. Son bras a commencé à brûler et alors que la marque de Snape devenait plus brulante, Harry refusait d'arrêter. Snape semblait s'être évanoui car il ne se tordait plus de douleur, Harry espéra qu'il irait bien.

Maintenant, Quirrell hurlait tandis qu'il brulait et Harry pouvait sentir sa propre cicatrice irradiait de douleur.

« Tue-le ! » Hurla Voldemort.

Les yeux d'Harry devenaient plus lourds alors qu'il pouvait attendre une voix hurlant dans sa tête. Il crut attendre de nouveaux pas entrés dans la chambre et un sort mais avant qu'il ne puisse comprendre il sombra dans l'inconscience.

* * *

Voilà ce nouveau chapitre !

J'attends vos avis ! Qu'en pensez-vous?

Je vous promets d'essayer de poster le prochain chapitre pour les vacances de Février.

Gros bisous et review ! =)


	10. Chapitre 10

**Disclaime** r : cette histoire appartient à Sevlily4ever (lien sur mon profil) je ne fais que la traduire. Harry Potter ne m'appartient pas. Cette histoire reprend des passages de Harry Potter à l'école des Sorciers.

Je m'excuse sincérement du laps de temps entre les chapitres. Voilà deux jours que je suis ENFIN en vacances et voilà le chapitre suivant. Je suis navrée de vous avoir fait patienter mais je n'ai pas eu le temps avant. Cette histoire est bientôt terminée. Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et j'attends vos avis avec impatience !

* * *

 **Avec amour, Lily**

Chapitre 10

* * *

« … cas d'un épuissement magique, il ira bien, Minerva. »

« Je ne peux pas croire que Tu-Sais-Qui était à l'école, Albus. »

« C'est assez troublant. »

Severus ouvrit lentement les yeux mais les referma rapidement agressé par la lumière éblouissante des fenêtres.

« Et que dire de Severus Albus ? Ira-t-il bien ? » Demanda Minerva, inconscient du fait que l'homme en question reprenait peu à peu ses esprits.

Dumbledore soupira, « j'espère bien. Je vais parler à Harry à propos de lui quand ils seront tous les deux réveillés. »

A la mention d'Harry, les souvenirs de ce qui avait transpiré au 3ème étage agressèrent Severus… Quirrell … La marque … et le Seigneur des Ténèbres !

Il leva rapidement la tête mais la reposa rapidement sur l'oreiller quand une vague de vertige le prit.

« Ah Severus enfin. Nous pensions que vous ne vous réveilleriez jamais. » Dit Dumbledore en souriant.

« Je vais aller chercher Poppy, » dit Minerva en se pressant.

« Ou est … Harry ? » Haleta Severus avec une voix roque tremblante.

« Harry va bien Severus, il est couché juste là. » Dumbledore fit signe quelques lits plus loin de Severus où l'enfant se trouvait. « Je dois admettre que vous nous avez fait peur. Je croyais qu'il était trop tard quand je suis entré dans la chambre. »

Severus essaya d'organiser ses pensées, « Albus, le Seigneur des Ténèbres possédait Quirrell, il sait que je ne suis plus un mangemort. »

Dumbledore soupira, « je me doutais quand j'ai vu votre bras. »

« Mon bras ? » Interrogea Severus en regardant son bras qui était bandé. Il défie le bandage en grimaçant, son avant-bras gauche était rouge et enflammé et Severus ne pouvait pas arrêter de le fixer. Parce que sous la rougeur et le gonflement il n'y avait rien. L'horrible marque noir qu'il avait pris l'habitude de voir n'y été plus.

« Comment ? » Déglutit Severus.

« Il semble que le jeune Mr Potter n'a pas aimé qu'il vous blesse à travers elle. »

Severus leva la tête vers Dumbledore et plissa les yeux. « Expliquez, » dit-il sèchement.

« La nuit où Lily a sacrifié sa vie pour son fils, elle a utilisé de l'ancienne magie qui protège Harry aussi longtemps que son sang coule dans ses veines. Ce soir, dans la chambre, Voldemort ne pouvait pas toucher Harry à cause de cette magie. Quand Harry a attrapé cette marque, l'amour qu'il ressentait pour vous lui a permis de surmonter la puissance de Voldemort exercé sur vous, d'où la dissolution de la marque des Ténèbres. »

Les yeux de Severus s'harpèrent au mot « amour ». « Comment avez-vous pu me cacher qu'il était mon fils ? » Demanda-t-il doucement.

« Ah, Harry vous l'a finalement dit ! »

« Pourquoi, Albus ? »

Quelque chose dans son ton avait dû interpeller Albus du sérieux de la question car Dumbledore le regardait tristement. « Je suis désolé Severus, je n'ai fait que ce que je pensais être juste. »

« Et ne pas me dire que j'avais un fils était juste ? » La voix de Severus était dangereusement calme.

A ce moment, Poppy et Minerva arrivèrent suivi de Weasley et Granger. « Ah, vous êtes réveillé, » dit allègrement Poppy ignorant la tension sous-jacente de la pièce.

Dumbledore soupira, « nous en parlerons quand vous irez mieux Severus. » Dit-il.

« J'attends ce moment avec impatience, » ricana Severus incapable de répondre aux yeux de l'homme.

.

Un jour plus tard, Harry dormait encore. Poppy lui dit qu'il était dans le coma à cause de son épuisement magique mais qu'elle s'attendait à ce qu'il se réveille bientôt. Severus avait finalement l'occasion d'examiner son fils sans être sous le regard des autres. Il a tracé les traits de son fils avec ses yeux, se demandant comment il n'avait pas remarqué la ressemblance entre lui et Harry avant. Harry avait ses cheveux, sa structure osseuse, ses mains et il y avait aussi beaucoup de Lily en lui.

Severus cligna des yeux vers le garçon. Après tout ça, Harry pourrait-il jamais lui pardonner ? Pourraient-ils réellement avoir une relation ? Severus ne savait pas. Ils avaient tous les deux des choses sur lesquelles ils avaient besoin de travailler en premier. Sans regarder en arrière vers l'enfant, Severus se dirigea vers le bureau de Dumbledore. Cet homme avait beaucoup d'explications à donner.

« Suçacides » Severus murmura le mot de passe à la gargouille qui révéla l'escalier menant au bureau de Dumbledore. Dumbledore semblait l'attendre car il désigna la chaise en face de lui. Deux tasses de thés et une assiette de biscuits reposaient sur le bureau.

Severus les a ignorés, « je crois que vous me devez une explication Albus. Pourquoi ne pas m'avoir dit qu'Harry Potter était mon fils pendant toutes ces années. » Dit-il plus calme qu'il ne l'était réellement. Intérieurement il était en ébullition face au vieil au homme.

« C'est une longue histoire, mon garçon, » soupira Dumbledore. « Je suppose que je devrais commencer à vous dire que si je vous ne l'ai pas dit plus tôt c'est que je ne m'en souvenais plus. »

Severus grogna, « vous dites que vous le plus grand esprit depuis Merlin ne pouvait pas se souvenir du petit détail qu'Harry Potter était en fait mon fils ! Vous êtes un hypocrite, vous parlez d'amour mais ça n'a pas d'importance si ce n'est pas sous votre contrôle. » Cracha Severus en fixant Dumbledore.

« S'il vous plait, asseyez-vous Severus, » dit calmement Dumbledore en prenant une gorgée de thé. « Et je vais vous expliquer ce qui est arrivé depuis le début. »

Severus s'asseyait mais son regard ne faiblissant pas.

« Vous souvenez-vous quand vous avez pris la marque Severus ? »

Severus jugea la question comme rhétorique et ne prit pas la peine de répondre.

« Quelques jours après, vous êtes venu frapper à ma porte couvert de sang me disant que vous aviez fait une terrible erreur. Je vous ai donné la possibilité de devenir mon espion et vous ai laissé y penser

« Peu de temps après, Lily est venue me voir dans tous ses états, en me disant ce que vous aviez fait et ce qu'elle avait fait. Elle était enceinte de votre enfant et dans l'état où elle était, je lui ai conseillé d'aller et de rester avec James Potter pour l'instant.

« En attendant vous êtes revenu à moi et avez accepté d'être mon espion. Naturellement à ce stade, je ne pouvais vous dire à propos de Lily ou de l'enfant de peur pour votre vie. Voldemort était un Légimens qualifié et il ne me plaisait pas de penser à ce qui se serait passé s'il avait découvert que vous étiez marié à une fille de moldus.

« Malheureusement avant que je puisse commencer à bien vous enseigner l'Occlumentie, vous avez apporté les nouvelles que l'un des serviteurs de Voldemort avait entendu la prophétie et lui avait répété. Je me suis aperçu que l'enfant de Lily était attendu pour la troisième semaine de Juillet, ce qui était assez proche pour que Voldemort s'en méfie. J'ai aussi réalisé que vous et Lily aviez été défiés par trois fois, la troisième fois quand vous lui avez tourné le dos pour rejoindre l'Ordre. Il est évident qu'à partir de ce moment-là je n'ai au aucune pensée de vous dire pour l'enfant. Au lieu de ça, j'ai été à l'instigation d'un faux mariage entre Lily et James, permettant à Voldemort de penser que l'enfant était celui de James. »

Ici Dumbledore fit une pause pour prendre une autre gorgée de thé avant de poursuivre. « Je ne comptais pas sur le fait que lui aussi à défier Voldemort pour la troisième fois après le mariage. Après ces arrangements nécessaires, j'ai tourné mes attentions pour vous enseigner l'Occlumentie, heureux que jusque-là vous n'ayez pas été en présence de Voldemort. Naturellement tout en vous enseignant l'Occlumentie je devais cacher mes connaissances de la véritable filiation d'Harry avec vous. J'ai demandé à Lily de m'oublietter afin que je me souvienne d'Harry comme étant le fils de James. Lily a modifié le charme de mémoire afin que je sois en mesure de le retirer moi-même et m'écrit une lettre (elle était plutôt friand de ça) me disant comment l'enlever.

« J'ai reçu la lettre seulement l'été dernier, peut-être en raison d'une légère confusion de l'elfe de maison qui devait la livrer. A ce moment, Harry était déjà en chemin pour Poudlard, ayant également reçu une lettre de sa mère. » Termina Dumbledore.

Tout au long du récit, Severus avait les yeux fixés sur Fumseck qui pomponnait ses plumes. Il regarda son bras qui avait porté la marque des Ténèbres et une fois de plus il a été surpris par son apparence irréprochable. Il était enfin libre de Voldemort et de toutes obligations d'espionner pour Dumbledore. Il pouvait faire ce qu'il voulait.

« Dites-moi Severus, » dit doucement Dumbledore, « si vous aviez découvert à propos d'Harry juste après la mort de Lily, comment auriez-vous réagi ? »

Severus tressaillit imperceptiblement se souvenant de l'état dans lequel il se trouvait après sa mort. Il avait voulu mourir lui-même, « je ne sais pas, » répondit-il.

« Et maintenant que comptez-vous faire ? »

« Je… » il fit une pause, réfléchissant, « j'ai quelque chose à voir Albus, si vous pouviez me dispenser de mes cours demain. » Dit-il à la hâte en se levant.

« Bien sûr, Severus, » dit Dumbledore, ses yeux pétillants.

Semblant distrait, Severus quitta le bureau laissant Dumbledore qui regardait Fumseck pensivement.

A ce moment-là, la tête de Poppy apparut dans le cheminée. « Potter se réveille, » l'informa-t-elle.

.

.

Ron et Hermione attendaient avec impatience à l'extérieur de l'infirmerie de voir leur meilleur ami.

« J'espère qu'il va bien, » dit Hermione se tordant les mains, impatiente. Evidemment le livre Maux magiques et Afflictions apprenait que les personnes dans un coma à cause d'un épuisement magique se réveillaient souvent et en bonne santé.

Lorsque le professeur McGonagall leur avait dit qu'Harry s'était réveillé ce matin, ils s'étaient tout de suite précipités à l'infirmerie mais madame Pomfresh ne les avait laissé entrer.

« McGonagall aurait mentionné si quelque chose allait mal » dit Ron avec hésitation.

Après ce qui semblait être des heures alors qu'il était à peine dix minutes, Mme Pomfresh les laissa entrer en les menaçant de ne pas exciter son patient.

« Harry ! » Hurla Hermione en l'attaquant avec un câlin.

« Hermione tu vas le replonger dans le coma, » se plaignait Ron. « Harry tu vas bien ? » Demanda-t-il.

« Jamais aussi bien, Ron, » répondit-il en souriant à ses amis.

Ils ont échangé des histoires sur ce qu'il s'était passé et Ron et Hermione étaient véritablement terrifiés quand il leur a parlé de sa rencontre avec Voldemort.

« Pourquoi cela a-t-il blessé Vous-Savez-Qui quand tu as touché la marque du professeur Snape, Harry ? » Demanda Hermione pensivement.

Harry haussa les épaules alors qu'il connaissait la réponse. Dumbledore lui avait dit quand il avait parlé, « l'amour de ma maman m'a protégé de Voldemort selon Dumbledore. » Dit-il arrangeant un peu la vérité.

Ron et Hermione échangèrent un regard : « Snape était ici tous le temps avec toi lorsque tu étais dans le coma, » déclara Ron. « Il ne voulait pas bouger, enfin quand il a été réveillé. »

Harry détourna les yeux, « je ne veux pas parler de lui. »

« Harry nous l'avons entendu crier à Dumbledore de ne pas lui dire que tu étais son fils » dit Hermione.

« Eh bien il n'a pas été exactement crié, Snape a fait la chose qu'il fait quand il parle d'une façon calme et mortelle comme quand Neville rate une potion, » ajouta Ron.

« Il sait que je suis son fils ? Comment ? Et où est-il maintenant ? » Harry regarda autour de lui comme s'il attendait de le voir sortir de derrière un rideau.

« Ron veux-tu lui dire comment ? » Dit Hermione, détournant rapidement Harry de la recherche de Snape. Ils ne l'avaient pas vu de toute la journée.

Ron avait l'air penaud. « C'est une drôle d'histoire en fait. Rappels toi quand Fred et Georges m'avaient aidé à te trouver ? Ils voulaient savoir pourquoi la mention de Snape avait si bien marché sur toi par rapport à toutes les autres. Ils m'ont dit que c'était juste de leur dire parce qu'ils m'avaient aidé. Et j'ai dû en quelque sorte leur dire que Snape était ton père, la lettre et tout. »

Harry cligna des yeux « je suppose que ça va, » pas vraiment sûr d'où Ron voulait en venir avec ça.

« Eh bien, il se trouve que leur blague de fin d'année était de faire sauter la salle de bain des donjons, ceux que les Serpentard utilisent. Tu aurais dû voir le visage de Malfoy ce matin ! Fred et Georges t'ont même envoyé un siège de toilette. » Ron regarda la table de chevet d'Harry comme s'il s'attendait à ce qu'un siège de toilette soit posé. Lorsque qu'aucun n'apparut il poursuivit, « quoi qu'il en soit, ils m'ont dit qu'ils faisaient des recherches dans les donjons » Hermione renifla, « quand ils ont vu que tu sortais du bureau de Snape en laissant tomber une lettre. Je leur avais en quelque sorte dit que tu devais lui parler aujourd'hui, ils ont vu la lettre et que tu paraissais bouleverser. Ils ont frappé à la porte de Snape et lui ont donné. Je crois que Snape y a enfin crut. »

« Rappelle-moi de les remercier, » dit Harry en souriant.

« La meilleure partie est que McGonagall était malade de leur retirer des points alors qu'ils avaient déjà des détentions jusqu'à l'année prochaine. » Déclara Ron avec enthousiasme.

Les trois amis ont continué à rire et à parler jusqu'à ce que Mme Pomfresh en ait assez et conduire Hermione et Ron à la sortie.

Harry était au lit se demandant si son père viendrait. Hermione avait dit qu'il était ici et même tenu sa main lorsqu'il était inconscient alors ou était-il quand Harry était conscient ? Harry avait imaginé plusieurs conversations qu'il pourrait avoir avec Snape quand il arriverait enfin.

Il se réveilla en sursaut le matin, s'attendant à moitié à ce que Snape soit assis à côté de lui, mais il n'y avait personne.

Ce fut le jour de la fête de fin d'année. Harry avait finalement hâte de sortir de l'infirmerie. Il avait reçu ses notes ce matin et était heureux de voir qu'il avait bien fait dans toutes ses classes. Il avait le sentiment qu'il n'avait pas tout bien fait à cause de tout ce temps consacré à impressionner Snape. Harry avait hâte de voir enfin Snape.

Mais Snape n'avait pas été à la fête de fin d'année. Harry, Ron, Hermione et Neville ont fait remporter la Coupe des Maisons à Gryffondor mais Snape n'était pas là. Harry commençait à être inquiet. Et si quelque chose était effectivement arrivé à Snape ? Il attira l'attention du professeur Dumbledore pendant un instant avant que le directeur ne se tourne vers son repas. Harry soupira, frustré quand quelques minutes plus tard, le professeur McGonagall est apparu à côté de lui et chuchota : « Potter, le professeur Dumbledore voudrait vous voir dans son bureau avec le repas. »

Harry hocha la tête, « oui professeur. »

« Ah Harry, je crois que vous avez quelque chose à me demander, » s'exclama Dumbledore quand Harry entra dans son bureau.

« Oui, monsieur, » dit Harry. « Je me demandais où était le professeur Snape, je ne l'ai pas vu depuis que je suis réveillé et… Ron et Hermione m'ont dit qu'il allait bien mais… »

« Le professeur Snape va très bien Harry. Il a juste eu quelques affaires personnelles à prendre en charge. »

« Savez-vous quand tu seras de retour, monsieur ? »

Dumbledore soupira, « je crains que non Harry. »

Harry baissa les yeux, essayant de cacher à Dumbledore le mal évident qu'il ressentait.

« Il a juste besoin de temps Harry, » dit Dumbledore doucement. « Cette nouvelle révélation est venue comme un choc pour lui et Severus est de ceux qui ressentent très fortement les émotions. Il a besoin de se réconcilier avec ce qu'il a appris. »

« Je comprends professeur, » dit Harry d'une voix blanche, « je ferais mieux de continuer à emballer mes affaires. »

« Je te souhaite un bon voyage de retour demain Harry, » dit Dumbledore regardant tristement derrière ses lunettes en demi-lune.

« Je vous remercie Monsieur, » dit Harry debout, incapable de supporter la pitié qu'il a vu dans les yeux de Dumbledore.

Avec un serrement au cœur, Harry remonta à son dortoir pour emballer ses affaires. Il avait espéré quand il a quitté Privet Drive qu'il ne serait jamais y retourner mais il avait apparemment tort.

Ron et Hermione ont essayé de faire la conversation alors qu'ils marchaient vers le train ensemble, mais Harry n'était pas d'humeur à parler à personne.

« Hey Harry, tu devrais venir à la maison cet été, ma mère serait heureux de te voir, » a déclaré Ron avec enthousiasme.

Harry haussa les épaules évasivement, comme si les Dursley allaient le laisser partir quelque part.

« Je suis désolée pour tout cela Harry, » dit Hermione une fois qu'ils étaient assis dans un compartiment dans le train.

Harry lui fit un sourire tendu.

« Il doit avoir une explication, Harry, il… »

« Il n'y en a pas Hermione, » coupa brusquement Harry et se mit à regarder par la fenêtre.

Les Dursley attendaient quand il est arrivé à King Cross. Harry a accepté un câlin de Mme Weasley et d'Hermione et dit au revoir à Ron avant de suivre les Dursley dans un état second. Quand ils sont sortis de la voiture au 4 Privet Drive, Oncle Vernon a pris la malle d'Harry et la verrouillé sous le placard.

« Voici une liste de tes tâches de demain, garçon, » dit-il en tendant un morceau de papier. « Je ne vais pas te laisser à la paraisse cet été. »

Harry leva les yeux et savait mieux qu'il ne valait mieux pas faire de commentaires. Soupirant, il se dirigea vers sa chambre, la deuxième chambre de Dudley. A nouveau à la maison, pensa-il amèrement.

* * *

Alors qu'en pensez-vous?

Ou est parti Snape? Est-ce qu'il va fuir car cela est trop de responsabilité?

Je voudrais vos théories ! Prochain chapitre dan semaines ! PROMIS ! 3


	11. Chapitre 11

**Disclaimer** : Cette histoire appartient à Sevlily4ever (lien sur mon profil), je ne fais que la traduire. Harry Potter ne m'appartient pas. Cette histoire reprend des passages de Harry Potter à l'école des sorciers.

Merci pour vos reviews ! Beaucoup ont eu le bon pressentiment quand à la réaction de Severus et d'autres m'ont fait rire.

Je vous remercie de m'avoir suivi dans cette aventure. On se retrouve en bas ! Sur ceux, bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Avec amour, Lily**

Chapitre 11

* * *

Severus était de mauvaise humeur, il avait cherché le fichu garçon partout où il avait pu penser mais il était introuvable.

« Bon sang Severus, contre qui en avez-vous maintenant ? » Dit Minerva McGonagall en faisant irruption dans la salle du personnel.

« Potter ! » Grogna Severus.

« Pourquoi Severus ? Potter n'est même pas à Poudlard. Vous ne pouvez certainement pas le suspecter de quelque chose de mal. » Dit raisonnablement Minerva.

« Il est pas à Poudlard ? » Repéta lentement Severus.

« Pour serait-il là ? Il est rentré chez lui pour les vacances comme tous les autres enfants. Vous avez certainement remarqué l'absence… des élèves. » Finit-elle en regardant l'arrière des robes de Severus. Le reste avait déjà disparu.

Severus ne s'y attendait pas. Perdu dans ses pensées il n'avait pas remarqué combien de jours s'étaient écoulés depuis qu'il avait quitté Poudlard, et ne s'était pas attendu à ce qu'Harry soit parti une fois revenu. Il est vrai qu'il n'avait pas laissé d'instructions pour la prise en charge d'Harry mais certainement que Dumbledore… Severus secoua la tête. Combien de fois encore allait-il blâmer les autres pour ses propres erreurs ? Se rappelant ces derniers jours, il avait fait un nombre incalculable de fois.

Severus avait fait la seule chose raisonnable et était allé au Chalet à Près-au-Lard qu'il avait partagé avec Lily pendant une heureuse année en quête de réponses. Il n'y avait pas mis les pieds depuis un moment, préférant vivre dans sa misérable maison d'enfance à l'Impasse du Tisseur.

La maison a ramené de nombreux souvenirs et Severus avait d'abord décidé de les ignorer, se concentrant plutôt sur la recherche de tout ce que Lily aurait pu laisser derrière elle, cela pourrait lui donner une idée de ce qui se passait dans son esprit quand elle a découvert qu'elle était enceinte.

Alors qu'il cherchait de fond en comble, il se rendit compte qu'elle était partie trop tôt pour avoir laissé quelque chose d'important. Sa frustration l'avait conduit à éprouver de la fureur à son égard. De quel droit avait-elle gardé son enfant loin de lui ? Comment a-t-elle osé partir ? Il était allé directement à sa tombe à Godric Hollow où il avait seulement été une fois auparavant peu après ses funérailles.

Aller à Godric Hollow n'avait pas eu l'effet auquel il s'était attendu. Il avait prévu d'être en mesure de continuer à être furieux contre elle, Potter, et tous ceux qui lui ont fait du tort. Au lieu de cela, au moment où il a atteint sa tombe, sa fureur a fondu comme neige au soleil et il tomba à genoux. La réalité de la situation l'a frappé, Lily avait donné sa vie pour son enfant, pour leur enfant.

Il était là, prêt à mettre tout le blâme sur elle sans prendre conscience de ses propres erreurs. Il était celui qui avait été horrible envers l'enfant au moment de son entré à Poudlard à cause de la douleur de ses propres erreurs. Il était celui qui avait dit à l'enfant qu'il ne l'aimerait jamais assez pour être son père. Il était celui qui avait été lâche et même eut peur quand l'enfant s'était ouvert à lui. Et il était celui qui avait fui quand son fils lui avait montré l'amour, qu'il lui avait seulement été donné par une autre personne. La marque des Tenèbres sur son bras l'a prouvé. Il était assis sur sa tombe très longtemps la tête baissée, ses cheveux couvrant son visage.

.

.

Dobby a senti que quelqu'un était sur la tombe de Mlle Lily. Mlle Lily avait toujours été gentil avec lui et avait même effectué un charme qui lui avait permis de quitter son domicile et de désobéir aux ordres de ses maîtres pendant une courte période. Elle lui avait dit qu'elle travaillait sur un charme qui rendrait les elfes de maison libres ce à quoi Dobby a été enthousiaste au contraire de ses autres collègues elfes.

Lorsque Mlle Lily lui avait demandé de remettre une lettre à Harry Potter lors de onzième anniversaire, Dobby avait pris la tâche avec enthousiasme. Il était trop mauvais que Mlle Lily soit morte peu après. Dobby avait pris sur lui pour prendre soin de la tombe de Mlle Lily. Sa magie elfique lui permettait d'être sensible aux évènements autour de la tombe. La signature magique lui a dit qu'il était le Maitre Snape que Lily avait aimé. Dobby pouvait dire qu'il était triste. Peut-être que Dobby devrait lui donner une lettre aussi. Mlle Lily lui avait donné son journal quand elle lui avait donné la lettre pour Maitre Harry. Peut-être qu'il pourrait donner cela à Maitre Snape. Oui il a décidé qu'il le ferait.

.

.

Une douce brise sifflait donc Severus n'a pas entendu la fissure, signe révélateur d'un transplanage. Il leva les yeux pour voir un journal en cuir gisant sur le sol devant lui. Il regarda aux alentours, baguette en main. Ses yeux se sont arrêtés sur une paire de grands yeux verts derrière l'une des pierres tombales. Avant qu'il ne puisse enquêter, les yeux verts ont disparu dans une autre fissure.

Il n'a pas eu l'énergie de poursuivre l'espion, à la place il ramassa le journal et a commencé à feuilleter les pages. Le début de chacune des lecture commençait « Cher Severus… »

Severus se tenait devant le 4 Privet Drivre, se sentant incontestablement nerveux. Il a tout simplement marché vers la porte et frappa…

.

.

Harry avait été si apathique et léthargique que même sa famille n'avait pu s'empêcher de le remarquer. Bien sûr, cela signifiait plus de moqueries de Dudley et de travail de sa tante et son oncle. Il n'a pas pris la peine de les prendre en compte et les a ignoré et ignoré Dudley. Il avait déjà commencé à compter le nombre de jours qu'il lui restait avant de retourner à Poudlard.

Il nettoyait les fenêtres du salon quand il entendit un coup à la porte. « Qui est-ce garçon ? » Lui demande Oncle Vernon. Lui et Dudley avait été scotché au canapé à regarder la télévision depuis le matin. Harry tendit le coup pour voir la porte mais n'a pas pu voir qui il était.

« Je ne peux pas dire, Oncle Vernon. » Répondit-il.

Grognant à lui-même sur les gens qui n'ont rien de mieux à faire un dimanche que de déranger les gens qui travaillent dur et qui ont besoin d'une pause, l'Oncle Vernon a réussi à se sortir du canapé pour ouvrir la porte.

« Oui je peux vous aider ? » Aboya Oncle Vernon. Harry leva les yeux, pulvérisant un peu plus de produit à vitre sur son chiffon et a continué le nettoyage des vitres.

« Je suis à la recherche d'Harry Potter », est venu une voix douce. Harry se figea, la voix semblait si familier mais ça ne pouvait pas être n'est-ce pas ?

« Potter ! Il n'y a pas d'Harry Potter ici ! » Cria Vernon et a évidemment tenter de fermer la porte à « l'étranger ». A ce stade, Dudley curieux s'extirpa du canapé pour voir la source de toute cette agitation. Harry suivit discrètement restant derrière le coin. La botte noire arrêtant la porte de claquer était sans équivoque, comme fut le corps rattaché à la chaussure. Son père était venu.

« Je vous assure que mon information est tout à fait exact, » dit Snape suavement. « Je voudrais voir Harry Potter. »

« Vernon qui est-ce ? » Tante Pétunia venait de sortir de la douche, entendant de toute évidence l'agitation.

« Il est l'un d'eux, à la recherche de lui »

« Mme Dursley, » dit Snape avec un certain dégout.

Tante Pétunia regarda brusquement, « Snape que fais-tu ici ? » Elle demanda avec autant de dégout.

« Je suis le père de Harry et je suis venu pour l'amener avec moi. » Harry pouvait sentir son souffle se couper et sorti lentement de sa cachette. Les yeux de Snape sont tombés sur lui immédiatement comme ceux de Tante Pétunia.

« Après toutes ses années, tu viens enfin le réclamer, » ricana Tante Pétunia.

« Tu savais ? » Demanda Snape.

« Bien sûr je savais. Je vis la ressemblance immédiatement. Après qu Lily m'ait parlé de toi j'ai réalisé pourquoi elle voulait garder secrète l'identité de l'enfant. Si j'avais su que tu étais vivant il aurait été envoyé à toi il y a quelques années. »

« Garçon, emballe tes affaires ! » Ordonna Vernon. Il semblait se rendre compte que toutes les affaires d'Harry étaient enfermées dans le placard sous l'escalier et a réussi à déverrouiller la porte en un temps record.

Harry observait les trois adultes qui le regarder fixement. Oncle Vernon avait l'air joyeux, Tant Pétunia regardait comme si elle avait mangé quelque chose de terriblement désagréable et Snape regardait inexpressif comme d'habitude. « Non, » dit Harry fermement, « je préfère rester ici. »

Leurs expressions ont immédiatement changé et Harry sourit satisfait. « Oh oui vous allez garçon » commença oncle Vernon.

Snape le coupa « Harry, » dit-il doucement en prenant un pas en avant. « Je … je sais que j'ai fait beaucoup d'erreurs mais tout ce que je demande est la chance de faire au mieux pour toi depuis j'ai réalisé qu'avoir ton pardon est trop demandé. Il m'a pris un temps infiniment trop long pour réaliser que tu as apporté la lumière dans ma vie que je n'ai pas eu depuis de nombreuses années. » Snape avala (était-il nerveux?) « Je suis parvenue à la réalisation que je suis égoïste et égocentrique mais tu parviens à faire ressortir le meilleur en moi. Harry ce que je veux dire est…. »

Harry attendit, son cœur battant la chamade dans sa poitrine.

« Je t'aime Harry, je sais qu'il n'y a aucun moyen de rattraper le temps perdu mais je… »

Il a été coupé quand un petit corps se rua sur lui le tenant fermement. « Je t'aime aussi papa, » murmura Harry, serrant fermement la robe de Snape. Snape lui tapota le dos.

« Allons à la maison Harry, » dit Snape.

.

.

Les yeux d'Albus Dumbledore pétillèrent quand il vit l'alarme lui indiquant que les quartiers du 4 Privet Drive était tombé.

Harry Potter sentit les larmes piquaient ses yeux quand il a vu l'album sur son lit au chalet de Prés-au lard remplis de photos de sa mère.

Severus Snape sourit doucement quand il a à nouveau lu ses lignes préférées dans le journal de Lily.

« Papa, peux-tu me parler un peu de ces photos ? » Demanda timidement Harry en entrant dans la salle.

« Certainement Harry, » répondit-il en posant soigneusement le journal vers le bas. Il regarda son fils et se rendit compte que le souhait de Lily était devenu réalité.

 _J'espère qu'un jour nous n'aurons plus besoin de nous cacher et que, toi et moi et Harry deviendront finalement une famille._

 _Avec tout mon amour_

 _Lily_

* * *

 **THE END**

* * *

Merci pour votre soutiens ! Et vos reviews, j'attends vos avis sur ce dernier chapitre !

Je reviendrais peut-être avec d'autres traductions, toujours sur Severus / Harry en SLASH ou SEVERITUS.

Merci encore, pleins de gros bisous et à bientôt !

Merci à Sevlily4ever de m'avoir permit de traduire ces deux belles histoires.


End file.
